The Thin Grey Line
by Deleth
Summary: Black and White - Book 1: Between Good and Evil there is a thin Grey line - some choose light while others choose darkness. Contains much fluff / action /drama in a dark storyline. Focuses on BB and Rae, Under Revision.
1. Chapter 1: Titan Down

Fic is under heavy revision, some parts will get re-written.

Enjoy.

The Thin Grey Line

Chapter: 1 – Titan Down

_Song of the Grey Knight:_

_Between Good and Evil_

_A thin grey line_

_Will lead you not_

_To fields sublime_

_For Light will see you_

_Corrupt and weak_

_But Dark's embrace_

_You cannot keep_

_Through life and fire_

_You will wander_

_Head held high_

_But feelings somber_

_And so we wait_

_For your return_

_Till light within you_

_Again will burn_

_Lest Darkness claim_

_Your Light, will wane_

_Shine your good _

_For those in pain_

_For this one thing_

_I know, my brother_

_You are not one thing_

_Nor another._

The forest was thick and old, dense branches packed with leaves blocked what little light the moon and stars might have provided to the underbrush during the night, a low clinging fog took care of the rest which made the darkness cling to the forest in a suffocating haze. It was in this forest however that a single trail ran from a river on one end of the forest to a castle on the opposite end. The silence, however, was short lived as the sound of hooves pounding rapidly on the dirt trail broke through the night and atop a black steed the lone rider held his lantern high to light the way as both horse and rider sped through the darkness.

The rider was clad in heavy, chromed plate mail that had been specially made to preserve movement while offering maximum protection, on his site was strapped a simple short sword and over his back was strapped an ornate long sword that was his prize. As he raced through the darkness he was aware that he was being perused and that even if he made it to the river he would not escape the White Palace guards. He also was not able to acquire a phase gauntlet to accomplish his first goal so really, the only part of his plan that had gone right so far was that he was able to take possession of the Blade of Judgment – a new plan would have to be devised.

Pulling on the reigns the knight brought his steed to a halt and quickly dismounted, slapping the back of the animal's haunches as soon as his feet hit the ground so the animal kept running to safety, the guards wanted him not his horse. Running into the thick brush on the side of the road the armored man pulled back the shutters on his lamp so no light escaped and waited for his pursuers to appear. Fortunately he did not have to wait long for only a few minutes had passed before the knight heard the sound of approaching riders. Moving his long blonde hair out of his eyes the knight turned the wick of his lantern up to full but left the shutters closed, his timing now would have to be perfect if this idea was going to work.

As the sound of hooves grew closer he estimated by the sound that there would be guards after him, a number that he should be able to handle without much trouble. Then the riders came into view as three white knights on horses rounded the bend, clad in the very same armor he was wearing except with helms as well – pulling his arm back the knight in the bushes took one small step before hurling the closed lamp onto the trail in front of the riders.

Bright, brilliant flames erupted seemingly from the ground as the lantern broke. The sudden light in the darkness however was enough to stun the riders and spook one of the horses enough that it bucked the poor knight into a bush on the side of the trail before running off.

This was also when the Knight who threw the lantern made his move.

Running from his hiding place the knight rushed the closest rider to him yanked him off of the horse by his belt with one mighty pull while turning slightly and connecting his knee with the other riders helm enough to dent the hard metal and knock the rider out before he landed flat on his back on the dirt.

"Stop this madness Darius!" The third rider said as he jumped off his horse and drew a large claymore from his back.

"I cannot Thaylor, I have taken possession of the Blade of Judgment so that I might continue the crusade against demon spawn." Darius said and drew the legendary blade from his back, holding it in a high stance ready to deflect, "I hold myself still to the standard of the White Knights."

"If you truly hold thyself to those standards then ye would not have taken the Blade of Judgment when they council commanded ye against it!" Thaylor readied his sword – which had a good twelve more inches in length than Darius's – to strike. It was also then that Darius noted his former companion had a phase gauntlet on his left hand.

"I am fifteen years thy superior Thaylor, you must trust my instinct, and give unto me the phase gauntlet on thy hand." Darius suggested, "I trained thee in thy youth, I do not want to strike thee down unless ye give me no choice!"

"Then strike! You are no better than a traitor to our cause!" Thaylor yelled and attacked.

Darius could see right away that even though his former apprentice was now a knight that did not mean his combat skills had been perfected. The large claymore came down in a quick vertical arc that Darius easily side stepped.

"Too slow." He taunted and Thaylor, but the younger knight quickly recovered and stabbed at Darius, who deflected the blow with the armor on his forearm. "Keep your head up!"

"Your posture is horrible, keep your feet moving!" Darius barked and the younger, inexperienced knight gave into his feelings throwing himself into a rage, attacking furiously now Darius hardly had to try to dodge or parry the clumsy attacks.

Then Darius went in for the kill, blocking a stab he twisted his body inside the attack and brought the butt of his blade to Thaylor's helm, knocking the other knight to the ground with one blow. Walking over to his former apprentice Darius kicked the large sword out of Thaylor's hand and held the Blade of Judgment to his exposed neck.

"Give me thy phase gauntlet and I shall allow thee to live." Darius commanded, Thaylor glared at his former master and grudgingly removed the gauntlet from his left hand and held it up to Darius.

"Thank you." He said then said something in a language Thaylor recognized as the celestial language and suddenly the dark woods were filled with bright brilliant light as Darius stepped away, and by the time his vision adjusted to the darkness once more, Darius was gone.

"Blast it all!" Thaylor cursed and hit the ground with his exposed fist.

"Sir Thaylor, are you injured?" The knight that had been knocked out said as he sat up.

"No Marcus, are you alright?" He asked, and the knight was silent a moment before nodding he was alright.

"Come then, let is retrieve Jacob…he is still caught in the bush his steed bucked him into." Thaylor said as he stood up, "Darius has escaped, he stole my phase gauntlet accomplish this so I shall tell the Council and take full responsibility for this failure…unlike him _I_ will setup up to my responsibilities."

Not much else was said as the two knights helped their friend out of the large juniper bush, and the ride back was equally as silent. Thaylor knew that in a matter such as this where a rogue knight was jumping around dimensions that the White Palace would not send anyone after Darius. They would instead let events play out as fate intended and Thaylor, for giving Darius his phase gauntlet would spend a month in the prisons of the palace as punishment, worse case.

Patiently, Thaylor waited for the time to come when he could face his former master again.

Beast Boy opened his eyes to the most awesome cool totally freekn' sweet day in the history of awesome cool totally freekn' sweet days.

Today he turned eighteen years of age.

This meant that now he was a legal adult in this country and all the cool things that came along with that, like personal responsibility, and voting, and he could even buy cigarettes now! Not that he would because of the whole hero thing and wanting to set a good example for kids and that it kills you and such.

Jumping down from the top bunk where he slept last night the changeling grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a clean uniform from his 'clean clothes' pile and headed for the shower. On leaving his room however he encountered something he hadn't expected as he plowed into something soft and warm sending both people to the ground. On looking up however he found his face in something that was somewhat large, very soft, and warm.

"Umm…do you mind?" Raven said as Beast Boy slowly realized his face was buried in her bosom.

"Eek! Sorry don't kill me!" Beast Boy squeaked and jumped off of her before offering her a helping hand up – blushing all the while.

"I suppose I have to forgive you since it's your birthday…this once…it was an accident right?" Raven smirked evily and took his hand to stand up, she had to meditate more than usual last night so she would be under complete control for his birthday party, his one request to her for his birthday was that she at least _try_ to have fun and she would do her best to honor that.

"Heh, I suppose…" Beast Boy grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"You mean you ran into me so you could stick your face in my breasts on purpose?" Raven raised an eyebrow, even at eighteen Beast Boy still left himself so open for verbal abuse Raven couldn't help herself. Besides, it was fun.

"I…Umm…we…the hallway…err…" The changeling squeaked again and Raven couldn't help herself and allowed and two syllable giggle.

"See you at breakfast." Raven said and walked past the still dumbfounded teen, stepping over his boxers and uniform to leave him alone once more in the hallway.

Beast Boy cleared his throat, retrieved his boxers and uniform from the ground and headed to the bathroom wondering how Raven held such power over him. It wasn't like the openly flirted with each other or anything but there was defiantly something there that wasn't there when they first met. Thinking back Beast Boy remembered how he looked when he was fourteen, and barely out of the Doom Patrol – no wonder Raven thought he was annoying back then he had done nothing but hound and try to get her to laugh regardless of his own safety. But it was during that phase of life when Beast Boy realized that he actually liked the dark girl and so as he grew up, he backed off little by little though still not entirely.

When he was seventeen his body finally decided to grow and grow it did. He now stood a good two inches taller than Raven and thus, no longer the shortest in the group – yay – and though he was still wiry in appearance, his muscles had toned up to fit his frame as he grew, making him appear quite buff when he had his shirt off but scrawny when it was on.

Not that anyone saw him with his shirt off.

On arriving at the bathroom Beast Boy started the water so it would get hot and locked the bathroom door. Stripping down to his big bad green self he flexed in front of the full length mirror that was on the wall opposite the sink. _Let's see Raven try to resist _these_ guns._ He thought as he waggled his eyebrows. After showering Beast Boy turned off the water, shifted to the form of a dog and shook himself dry – there was just something satisfying about that – then dressed, and headed to the common room after dumping his laundry in a basket by the washer.

Walking into the common room Beast Boy was wished happy birthday by Cyborg and Raven, Robin and Starfire seemed to not be there though.

"Thanks guys, where's Robin and Starfire?" He asked as he opened the door to the pantry and looked in.

"Starfire insisted that the gift Robin got you wasn't good enough and dragged him to the mall to get a new one." Cyborg grinned.

"Ah…what did he get me?"

"Dunno, but apparently it wasn't good enough." The metal man chuckled, "Hey hang around here I'll be right back to smack you down in _Ninja monkeys Vs. Pirate Samurai III._"

"You're on!" Beast Boy grinned as he poured himself a bowl of cereal, he didn't feel like tofu this morning for some reason. Besides grains were just as good as beans, if not of the same food family. Picking up his breakfast Beast Boy walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Raven, who was reading a book. He never was really sure why but it always seemed to feel right to sit next to her, or even be near her. Beast Boy would never voice these thoughts or feelings he harbored for her, but it was nice to know that she didn't seem to mind his company. Smiling Beast Boy grabbed the remote, turned on the T.V. and preceded into channel surfing pattern delta three but being more mature now, kept the volume to a reasonable level-ish.

Raven meanwhile was still staring at her book but was focused on the single word 'the' instead of actually reading. For some reason whenever Beast Boy sat near her she couldn't concentrate on what she was doing. It wasn't the fault of his lame jokes or loud personality or even the T.V. Raven couldn't concentrate when Beast Boy was near her because she harbored feelings for the little green man-child. Feelings that she could never let free lest her powers have a heyday and destroy the universe sucking them all into a vortex of emotions from which there was no return. _Stop that _Ravens emotions chided _you know that we can feel emotions on small levels._

But unfortunately for Raven any degree of love was out of the question as it was just too strong an emotion to control. One slip when kissing Beast Boy and…_HOLD the phone there…why was I just thinking about kissing Beast boy_? Raven stopped her thoughts in their tracks and told herself that the answer was simple, no love, ever – that was that. Bad Raven, no treats.

To quell the blood rushing to her face Raven had to excuse herself and get a drink of very cold water from the kitchen. She reached the glass down from the top shelf with her powers, but took it in her own hand once it was within reach and filled it form the faucet. Just because she could control everything with telekinesis didn't mean she would.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy said as he turned the T.V. off, "I think today is the last day the Carnival is in town isn't it?"

"I believe so." Raven replied, wondering why he was asking her about the Jump City Carnival, once a year a full blown carnival would come in the town and every year Beast Boy would go either with someone else on the team or by himself. Or both.

"Well I just haven't gone yet this year is all." Beast Boy led her with his words, Raven had stated long ago that she wouldn't go to the Jump City fair but Beast Boy had other plans for the dark girl.

"Maybe you should go then." Raven replied and finished off her glass of water.

_Common Beast Boy just ask her! It's not like it's a date or anything, you just want someone to hang out with. _The changeling reasoned, _Besides Cyborg is too big to go on most of the rides and Robin will be with Starfire the whole time._

"Do you umm…want to go to the fair _with_ me?" Beast Boy offered, "Not anything weird…everyone else is coming too… I think."

Whatever Raven was thinking before that point didn't seem like it mattered all that much anymore, was Beast Boy asking her out? No he said he just wanted company, but why here? Why now? Why not?

"Is this the same fair that I said I did not want to go to?" Raven asked.

"Heh heh…yeah technically." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, the jig was up. "Could you _please_ come with us though? Cyborg is too heavy to go on most of the rides and Robin and Starfire will be off in their own little world so it would just be…weird. I just want someone to hang out with…please?" He begged.

Raven knew that Beast Boy's logic was undeniable – a first – and who was she to deny him someone to hang out with at the fair on his birthday? She would be a bad friend, that's who.

"Fine I'll go – we're all dressing in civilian clothes right?" Raven sighed, Robin had mentioned something about going to the fair incognito. Which made sense since one did not want to cause a stir around so many things that could potentially be dangerous or attract the wrong kind of attention.

"Alright, go get changed I'll play games with Cyborg just come back up here when you are ready to go." Beast Boy grinned triumphantly as Cyborg entered the room again.

"What about you? Are you just going to wear that?"

"Rae I'm green, Cyborg's holo-ring will make me look normal without changing." The green man held back a laugh.

Duh.

"You want my what?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing." Raven glared, "I'll be back up in a few minutes." She said and phased out of the common room leaving Beast Boy who started laughing as soon as she left.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Dude you'll never believe it, I asked Raven to go to the Carnival with all of us today because I haven't been to it yet this year and she said _yes_ – not only that but I called her Rae and she didn't get mad at me!" Beast Boy squeaked.

"Nice!" Cyborg High fived his friend, "So you and Raven are dating now huh?" he teased.

"Wait! No, nonononono…no." Beast Boy said waving his hands in front of himself, "It's not like that were just going to the Carnival together as friends, _your_ coming too remember?"

"Whatever you say man." Cyborg said and waggled his eyebrow. "You ready to get smacked down by a Pirate Samurai?" the metal man then made the classic karate kid pose.

"Only if you are ready to get bet by a super Ninja Monkey!" Beast Boy grinned eagerly and the battle commenced.

Twenty minutes later Raven stood in her room still in her uniform looking at the only two combinations of civilian clothes that she liked – one was a violet spaghetti string tank top that she would wear a short sleeved black t-shirt over that had a deep v-neck with black ladies slacks and black leather knee length high heel boots. The other option was a snug pair of light color jeans with a dark blue v-neck shirt and a black tank top underneath that so her cleavage wasn't immodest, with simple black leather shoes that had a slight rise to them.

Ultimately she decided she didn't need to fret so much over what to wear and chose comfort over fashion, going with the jeans combo. After all if she was going to be walking around all afternoon with Beast Boy and the others dressed in civvies she may as well be comfortable. After changing Raven looked herself over in the mirror silently wishing that there was at least _some _sort of makeup for her skin type but unfortunately no one made foundation for 'Demon ivory' colored skin.

Banishing that thought Raven settled on some simple eye liner and just a touch of mascara to highlight her eyes, and brushed her hair. It was rare for her to wear makeup but today was a somewhat special occasion as all of the Titans were now over the legal adult age. Thinking back on the past she realized how strange this would have seemed to her when she was younger, getting all done up just to go spend a day in the sun eating bad food and going on roller coasters. But that was before her friends had helped her through defeating her father, Trigon.

After his defeat and banishment, Raven was then free to feel emotions but at very least kept her emotions dampened in order for her powers to not become too volatile. Going to the Carnival was not going to help anything either and she would probably have to spend all night meditating – again – _such is life _she thought with a sigh, it was not going to get any easier from here out, but at least she realized that and accepted the fact.

At the very least she owed a day out with Beast Boy to him because it was his birthday though, so she would suffer through the ordeal and party like a good sport. Preparing herself mentally for what was to come, Raven walked out to the common room.

What she saw though was a far cry from an eighteen and twenty one year old, instead she saw Cyborg and Beast Boy standing up, whipping the controllers around as they furiously mashed buttons. The T.V. of course was turned up too high as a monkey in black garb with nun chucks tried to kill a man in samurai armor wearing a pirate hat. Glancing at the score on top she saw that Beast Boy was only narrowly behind Cyborg, and gaining fast. Walking up behind the couch Raven secretly cheered Beast Boy on as Cyborg won too much anyway, and it was his birthday. As the timer for the match ticked towards zero Beast Boy's score suddenly was even with Cyborg's.

"Is that all you got bolt brains?" Beast Boy taunted.

"You wish grass stain!" Cyborg retorted.

And so the battle continued to rage until finally…

_PAFF!_

The game station let out a little puff of smoke as it died but the image of the last second of the game was still stuck on the screen as it locked up – NinjaBeast 1443036, M3T4LM4N 1443036

"All of that for a _tie_?" Both said in unison, then collapsed on the floor laughing.

"I so had you by this much!" Cyborg grinned holding his finger and thumb together to indicate an inch.

"Whatever! I had you and you know it!" The changeling beamed, "So close! We totally need a rematch when we get a new game station…whenever that is."

"Seriously" Cyborg agreed.

"Ahem." Raven said, "Am I interrupting or are we not going to the Jump City fair? Because I would rather be doing something else if you changed your mind." Raven asked and wished she had a camera when Beast Boy laid eyes on her because she could have sword Beast Boy did a double take. Raven didn't try with her appearance too much but if she was going out looking as a civilian she reasoned she may as well look good.

"W-wow Raven, you look great." He stammered.

"Seriously girl." Cyborg whistled, "Maybe we should send you under cover more often."

"Thank you." She smiled inwardly, part of her loved the fact that two grown men were gawking at her.

"Anyway, I have these new holo-rings I made, should make those of us who need the help appear just like anyone on the street." Cyborg said proudly as he produced a pair of rings form a compartment on his waist.

"Really we can look like anyone in Jump City?" Beast Boy cocked his head.

"No, it means it will make us look like what we would look like if we didn't have our powers." Cy chuckled. "I thought it would be bad if I invented something that could make you look like anyone, something about impersonating the president didn't seem right."

"Hmm…do you have the older version of the ring still?" Beast Boy asked.

"No I upgraded them all why?"

"Nothing, nevermind, just let me see that." The changeling said and held out his hand.

Cyborg was oblivious as he handed his friend the holo-ring but Raven noticed Beast Boy hesitated before holding his hand out. Normally she would just write this off as the changeling just being weird but her empathic abilities were picking up some sort of turmoil that was being held back inside of him. She had sensed the very same feeling from him many times before as well but just as quickly as it was there the pain was pushed back so far it seemed ot disappear entirely. It was something that Raven had sensed about the lad for a long time, and had even been keeping mental notes about, but perhaps it was time she ask him about it.

Beast Boy meanwhile slipped the ring onto his finger and twisted it to turn it on – a few flashes of light later instead of the green changeling, Beast Boy looked like a normal eighteen year old with messy blonde hair and green eyes.

"Wow…you're a blonde." Raven stated before she could stop herself.

"Yep." Was all Beast Boy said about it though.

"Well common, Starfire and Robin can meet us at the fair so let's get going and have some fun!" Cyborg shouted trying to lighten the mood, and soon the three friends were in the T-Car – which was disguised as a normal SUV – and on the way to the fair.

Meanwhile in the back of an alley that was connected to another alley was a brick wall that had various trash cans and empty boxes stacked against or near it. On either side there was the back of various businesses or buildings. A simple cat that belonged to a family a couple buildings over walked through the alley looking for a mouse it had been hunting for half an hour now. The trail had gone cold a few minutes ago but the cat persisted because it wanted to bring back a treat for its masters.

But just then a strange light began to glow from the brick wall at the end of the alley. The cat stopped in its tracks and watched as a large ornate crucifix began to take shape from the light, the center of which opened up into a large oval portal big enough for a man to step through, which is exactly what happened next. The Cat watched as a man dressed in bright metal armor stepped through the portal and pressed something on his gauntlet that caused the portal to close a moment later. The man looked at the cat a moment before saying _GIT!_ And the cat sprinted away.

Darius had arrived but didn't know where he was, all he knew was that Trigon's daughter was supposedly on this plane of existence. The knight smelled the air and exhaled slowly, satisfied that his quarry was at least in the city as he could smell the demons scent in the air. Half-demon or not he knew he would be able to find her though he had heard rumors that Trigon's daughter was not only half demon but also half Azarathian.

Those mystics and sorcerers had tried to prevent Trigon from taking over their plane but were unsuccessful and in the end had let their own world be destroyed while sending Trigon's spawn to another. But Darius was not out to stop Trigon from coming to earth as he had already heard of the great demon's defeat on this world, he was after his half demon spawn that had been left behind.

For a long time ago, Darius has warned the Priests of Azar of the coming doom but had they listened? Nay. Instead they fostered the child helping her gain power until their world met its inevitable doom. After that the White Council was ready to send knights after the girl to slay her but the supreme judge had ruled she should be given a chance to show her true self. It was in that chance that Raven had ultimately defeated her father and banished him to another realm forever which caused the White Council to give up any further efforts to punish the child for the father's sins.

But Darius was not as forgiving as the council, he knew that demon blood meant there was evil in her regardless of whether she acted like it or not – and eventually that evil would take over her soul as she fell to its power. Darius was not going to let that happen however, he was going to subject the girl to the Blade of Judgment and let fate make the choice on whether she lived or died. He was merely going to act as the bridge to her ultimate destiny and force her soul to choose darkness, or light.

Stepping forward, Darius began the hunt

Once they arrived at the fair Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had met up with Robin and Starfire – who had apparently changed into their civvies before they left – and all decided to get a bite to eat before going their separate ways to have fun, with the exception of Raven and Beast Boy.

"I refuse to eat something if I'm just going to be stuck on roller coasters most the afternoon." Raven had told her friends as they ate, "And I refuse to sit by someone who has."

"But I'm so hungry!" Beast Boy complained

"Then let's eat, but no roller coasters for at least an hour, deal?" Raven held out her hand.

Beast Boy muttered and complained a moment longer before giving into his stomach and shaking Raven's hand, the two then stood from the bench the titans were sitting on and wandered off together to get some eats. The rest of the Titans watched them go from the picnic table they had claimed.

"I swear there's something between those two that we don't know about." Robin said once they were out of earshot.

"You're _just_ noticing? Beast Boy has been in like with Raven since that Titans were formed man." Cyborg said and took a bite from one of five hotdogs on his plate.

"I do hope that they one day see what we do." Starfire added.

"Oh I'm sure they will eventually, it will just take time." Robin smiled and took a swig from his shake.

"So what did you get Beast Boy for his birthday?" Cyborg asked, "You guys were gone quite a while."

"Starfire and I found a large book with lots of different kinds of animals in it, Beast Boy probably hasn't tried to shift into many of them and I figured it would be useful." Robin admitted.

"That's cool, I got him _Ninja Monkeys vs. Pirate Samurai III_ but you already know that, we were playing it earlier so hard the Game Station blew up, again." Cyborg said.

"Again? Really? I wonder if there is some manufacturing defect." Robin thought aloud.

"Well I think the game station blew up because my sheer awesomeness couldn't be contained." Beast Boy said as he and Raven rejoined their friends at the table.

"Yeah, because it would have nothing to do with you and Cyborg hitting buttons faster than the computer can react can it?" Raven asked.

"No of course not." Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg answered, Raven just rolled her eyes.

After they had eaten, each of the Titans went to find their own fun at the fair with the plan to meet up in a few hours by the food court again. Starfire and Robin headed for the acrobatic shows on the far side of the fairgrounds, Cyborg walked a ways with Raven and Beast Boy until they passed a poster for a Pie eating contest and was missing after that. So the two remaining Titans wandered their way to the area with the game booths to see what they could see.

"I don't believe I have ever seen a larger collection of people trying to hock worthless goods at other people." Raven commented.

"What's more amazing is that they make a living off of it." Beast Boy added with a grin, "How about we help the cause."

"Sure…" Raven couldn't come up with a reason not to waste a few bucks on some of these games.

"Hmm." Beast Boy looked around, trying to decide on a game when he saw it – hanging in the racks of one of the booths was an oversized stuffed purple gorilla. It was probably the size of his torso, it was ridiculous, and it was perfect. "This way!" The blonde haired boy said and led Raven over to a game that was a test of strength.

Players had to wield an oversized and heavy looking hammer and swing it down on a pad that would make a heavy metal ball fly up a tube, the goal apparently was to hit one of three bells towards the top of the tube which looked to be very difficult as it was about twenty feet high with the first bell at ten feet, the second at fifteen, and the third was on the very top.

"Step right up!" The owner of the booth shouted as Beast Boy and Raven got close, "How about you lad, win a prize for the lady!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Raven blinked as Beast Boy proudly took the challenge.

"Alright we have a contestant!" The booth man announced, "What's your name?"

"Uhh…" Beast Boy didn't expect this and should have. He didn't want to have to use his real name for many reasons other than being a super hero, "I just go by BB." He said.

Raven watched her friend as the booth owner explained the rules and prize options to him, her empathic abilities had sensed the near panic that radiated from Beast Boy over the emotional white noise that was being generated around her. She furrowed her brow and wondered why the thought giving out his real name would make him feel that way.

Filing those thoughts for later Raven stepped forward when the booth owner ushered her away from the platform.

"Alright ladies and gents we have our latest contestant BB up to test his strength against the ever present force, Gravity!" He announced to the small group that had gathered to watch Beast Boy try. The man then motioned to Beast Boy "Remember, one practice swing, and then the one that counts!" He smiled.

"Right." Beast Boy said and hefted the large mallet – which was almost as big as he was – over his shoulder, planted his feet on the dirt and swung the mallet. The head hit the small pad with a bang sending the metal ball inside the tube up to the first bell but not any farther.

"Very good very good!" the booth man said, "That means you're guaranteed at least one prize! Now go ahead and give it one more try!"

Beast Boy grinned and nodded, lifting the hammer for another swing. This time however Beast Boy concentrated on the muscles that would be swinging the hammer, willing his shape shifting abilities to make them stronger. When he brought the hammer down it hit the pad with an earsplitting _WHACK!_

_Ding!_

_DING!_

_**DING!**_

"Oh my! He was just warming up folks! Good job BB you get to pick one of the grand prizes now!" The booth man laughed as the small group cheered for Beast Boy before dispersing to other parts of the fair.

Raven wasn't surprised when Beast Boy walked back over to her carrying a large purple gorilla but she was surprised though when he held it out to her.

"This is for you." He stated proudly, Raven blinked and her eyes got a little wider.

"Umm…" was all she could say, for some reason her mind seemed to have stopped working and it was like having an out of body experience watching her arms reach out and take the stuffed animal from him, "thank you." She said quietly.

"You're welcome!" he smiled and led her deeper into the games section as Raven allowed a small smile as she hugged the ridiculous gorilla.

As the day went on Beast Boy and Raven ended up blowing twenty dollars each on games at the fair, only five of which Beast Boy had won the rest of the victories belonged to Raven. Laden with prizes the two teens walked out to the T-car and dropped off their loot in the back before heading back into the fair to meet up with the others. As they waited on the same picnic bench in the food court they had eaten earlier Raven realized something, she had actually had fun. Not only that but she had fun with Beast Boy, _Beast Boy!_ A part of her seemed to cheer while another part was afraid of what this might mean.

Before her mind could delve further into that thought however Cyborg walked up proudly holding three, first place eating contest trophies. He was followed by Robin and Starfire who advised the rest to stay away from the haunted house as it was down for maintenance due to an 'incident' that caused a pop out ghost to blow up in front of them. The Titans laughed as they shared their experiences during the day and walked back to the car. Even Raven couldn't help but chime in the multiple times she had almost lost some game or another, but at the last moment was able smack Beast Boy down to claim victory.

But the ride home was short lived as before they even got to Tower Lane their communicators began to flash red.

"Trouble!" Robin said from the front seat as he looked at his communicator, "Something is going down at Jump City savings bank and they are calling for us!"

Quickly the T-Car's disguise changed back to the normal vehicle as Cyborg, and Beast Boy deactivated their rings. Raven phased herself and Starfire back to the tower to change while Robin, ever prepared, simply took the civilian clothes that were over his uniform off.

"Do you have any information on what exactly is going on there?" Cyborg asked as Raven and Starfire teleported back into their seats.

"All the report says is that there is someone in a suit of armor breaking windows with a sword and when the police tried to apprehend him they were blown back by wind or something." Robin said scrolling quickly down the report on the communicator.

Raven wasn't sure why but she had a bad feeling about this mission because when she had phased Starfire and herself to the tower and back she could feel that something else between dimensions. Someone from another plane had come to this one and she wasn't sure why. But those thoughts had to wait as the T-car came to a stop and she hopped out with the rest of the team, but what they saw was something they didn't expect.

Facing them in the middle of the street was a man in medieval style, chromed plate mail. Each armor plate on his body had its own ornate golden crucifix etched into it in gold with the exception of his breastplate, which had a golden crucifix emblazoned onto it as part of the armor itself. His left gauntlet was the only thing out of place as it had a single round, red jewel set into the middle of the forearm.

"Welcome, I see I did not have to endure this plane long before you have shown thyself." He laughed and brushed back the blonde hair from his cold blue eyes set his gaze on Raven, "Demon."

Raven narrowed her eyes buy didn't dare say anything as Robin spoke.

"Hey! I don't know who you are or what you want with our friend, but to get to her you have to go through us!" Robin shouted.

"Do not concern thyself in the affairs of the White Knights boy lest I strike thee down as well. I am here only to force judgment on the daughter of Trigon." The knight said and drew an ornate sword off his back. "This is the Blade of Judgment when struck it will weigh the countenance of your soul and either let you breathe, or destroy you."

Raven looked the man over – she could tell from the sheer willpower she felt from him that his word was good. "I think he is telling the truth." She whispered quietly so the team could hear.

"Because thou art a demon, daughter of Trigon, thou wilt surly be destroyed." The knight then pointed the blade at Raven, "I am Darius of the Knights of the White Palace, by my word you shall fall."

"Titans, Go!" Robin commanded and the team sprung into action.

Cyborg and Starfire sent a hail of starbolts mixed with a sonic cannon at the knight but just before impact the knight suddenly wasn't there anymore.

"Thou art too slow." Darius said from atop a fence to the left and dodged a few explosive balls from Robin by leaping up three stories to the roof of the bank.

"Follow him!" Robin ordered and Raven teleported Robin and Cyborg to the roof while Starfire, Beast Boy and herself flew to the roof. The knight stood calmly in the middle of the roof and each of them landed in a different spot so he was surrounded.

Darius knew he was expending too much energy on these fools, leading them to the roof was the perfect way he could end this quickly.

"Give up, we have you surrounded." Robin said as he leveled his staff at the knight.

"Fools! Only the pure of heart can strike me!" Darius shouted and thrust his hand forward.

The spell was cast so quickly that Raven only registered that it was cast instead of countering it. Golden chains bursts from the ground where the titans stood and bound all but Raven to the ground in less than two seconds. But Raven noticed that the effort to cast that spell left the knight weakened considerably, her empathic powers however warned her of his gathering willpower.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted and sent whole roof tiles flying at the knight.

Darius had not expected this but was swift enough with his sword he was able to cut through each tile until there were none.

"What do you want?" Raven said, keeping her glowing hands up.

"Thou would dare to show they demonic magic and use it against me, it shall be thy undoing." Darius stated.

"Get him Raven, we're fine!" Beast Boy encouraged from the ground.

Raven decided then that she had enough of this clown, gathering most of the power she could muster she stretched her hands forward and shot it at the knight in a large black beam of energy. Darius though was expecting this, even hoping for it. Holding up his phase gauntlet he let the energy strike the red jewel at the center and instantly the power was reflected back at Raven. The power plowed into the unsuspecting teen with enough force to knock her through the decorative wall on top of the bank and through the same style wall of the building next to the bank leaving her sprawled out on the roof of that building.

With a mighty leap Darius traversed the distance between himself and Raven quickly and landed next to the fallen teen roughly grabbing the back of her cloak and pulling her to her feet.

"Let Judgment be thine." He said as he thrust the sword to her heart.

For Raven though everything was like it was moving in slow motion. Through the haze of pain she could see that the large man was holding her up halfway by her own uniform and the blade was being thrust directly at her heart. It was then that Raven realized she was going to die. She wondered what would happen when her soul left her body – would she go to heaven or hell? It made her sad to know that her death would probably make it so Beast Boy would never celebrate a birthday again. Oh no come to think of it all her friends were going to be devastated by her death, she wondered if the team would even stay together with her gone.

But it was then that the blade began to pierce her skin and that is when something unexpected happened. But unfortunately for Raven unexpected did not make it any less painful. As the blade entered her body the magic of the sword activated and in that split second, judgment was made. The blade determined that while there was _much_ demonic power in the girl there was an equal part that was pure as any knight from the White Palace. So the judgment was to revoke the half of her soul that was held by the demon and instead of killing the girl, the sword split Ravens soul in two as it went through her body without harming the physical part.

Now one could reason that having ones soul split in half would be painless for the physical form. But for a child of Azarath, empathic abilities granted her the ability to read not only hearts but the intentions of the soul as well. And so, Raven could only hold her mouth open in a silent scream as she watched what she assumed was her soul, garbed in white with four glowing red eyes be lifted from her body and twist around painfully as it was absorbed into a single black jewel on base of the blade. It was then however that the pain became too much for the young sorceress and the world, faded into nothing.

Darius withdrew the sword from the girls chest and noted that the blade instead of physically killing her had absorbed her soul instead into the soul gem at the base of the blade. Smirking, the knight released her body from his grip letting her fall to the rooftop and turned back to the fallen girl's comrades who each looked as though they were going to kill him but were too shocked to say it.

"Judgment has been served this day!" He announced as he sheathed the Blade of Judgment on his back. "I am sorry that she was killed however-"

That was enough for Beast Boy, he had just witnessed one of his best friends be killed at the hands of a maniac and now he was going to tell them why? With an unearthly howl of rage the Beast easily broke the golden chains that held it down and vaulted at the knight with the intention of feasting on his corpse.

The knight was surprised but not enough to catch him off guard. Darius threw himself backwards as the Beast flew over him and rolled back up to his feet while activating his phase gauntlet. A bright glowing crucifix appeared behind the knight and the portal swallowed him and closed just before the Beast was able to reach him again, sending the creature into the already damaged decorative wall. Recovering quickly the Beast looked this way and that, even smelled around before it shifted back to Beast Boy as he knelt next to Raven.

"Raven! Hang in there." He shouted as he scooped her up in his arms, "Please stay with me."

Apparently released when the knight left this dimension his comrades were there in an instant.

"Her heart is still beating, barely but it's there." Cyborg said as he wound a sensor back into his arm.

"Cyborg Beast Boy get her to the med bay as quickly as possible. Starfire go with them I'll get paramedics to the tower as soon as I can." Robin commanded and sprinted towards the hospital after firing his grappling hook and as Beast Boy carried the fallen Raven to the T-Car he prayed that she would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2: The Goblin King

Heya, Got chapter 2 done faster than I thought I would.

So fun news, I'm now writing these at work and school as my computer at home decided to literally blow up.

The power supply made a weird popping sound and died, so I replaced it but the damage was done, the motherboard will not let the machine stay on for longer than 68 seconds.

Fortunately I have come across a sum of money and will be buying a new one next week.

So I probably will not be working on chapter 3 until I get my machine up and running again, fyi may be a long post.

Until then however I have chapter 2 ready to go so, Enjoy.

As always Teen Titans characters do not belong to me, all the original charecters however do belong to me. Do not use w/o permission please.

Please review – enjoy.

_________________

The Thin Grey Line

Chapter 2: The Goblin King

_________________

The aid to the high judge ran through the halls of the White Palace his white and green robes flying behind him as he ran. In all his years in service to the judges he had never seen anything like what he had just witnessed, at least nothing like that done to a knight.

Flying around a corner the aid stopped in front of a door he knew well and pounded on it with his fist.

"Sir Thadius! Sir Thaddeus please wake thyself something has happened!" He cried at the closed door until finally the lock was thrown back and it opened to an aged, man.

"What is it Caius?" he asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Sir, forgive me for waking you at this hour, but something terrible has happened in the dungeon. I did not know whom else to find, you must come quickly!" The panicking aid said breathlessly, and something about the look in the aid's eye told Thadius that perhaps he should investigate this issue himself.

"Very well." He sighed, "But if this is not as important as you say I will have you in the stocks till dawn do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The aid bowed, "I promise it is important."

"Lead on then." Thadius said as he put on his overcoat to cover the robes he was sleeping in, if nothing else he was not going to leave his quarters indecent.

Following the aid by candlelight Judge Thadius and his aid Caius hurried through the halls and corridors of the palace until they came to the door that led to the dungeon, which he noted was unguarded. Descending the stone stairs down into the prison area the judge followed his aid and became more and more aware of the sent of blood. A smell that was confirmed when the aid stopped before the cell that he himself had banished Sir Thaylor to not yet two nights earlier.

"In there your grace." The aid pointed, not wanting to go farther.

Thadius had witnessed his own share of bloodshed and death in his day having once been a Knight of the White Palace before being called as a Judge of the lands. So when he stepped forward what he saw in the cell did not bother his own constitution. There the knight Thaylor lay mauled almost behind recognition by what he would assume was a sword. Blood was spattered and smeared over the whole floor and walls and the human corpse was laid in the middle of the mess making it the centerpiece of the whole sick ensemble. The whole thing was made to look like a guard had snapped and killed a knight; the judge supposed that if he were to take a headcount of the guards he would find that the guard who had been posed on the prisons this eve would turn up missing. And a search part would probably never find him leaving the murder of the knight a case that would always remain unsolved. To the judge the situation was all too familiar to one he had come across before that to this day, still haunted his dreams.

This was the work of a Demon.

"Call the guards, GO!" the judge shouted at his aid who jumped and hurried away.

Thadius knew that trying to find the demon that killed Thaylor would be pointless as if it was the creature he thought it was, it would probably simply kill the search party as well.

No this situation needed to be handled very carefully – he would see to the details himself.

When the guards arrived Thadius instructed them to take Thaylor's body to the medical wing of the palace but remain covered at all times. The Judge used his authority to declare that the Knight was murdered in his sleep by a jealous guard who had then fled the palace and fallen into corruption. He said that there would be a small search for the guard but because he fled into the forbidden portion of the forest the Knights and other guards would not be able to find him. Thadius also explicitly forbade any of the white knights from seeking vengeance for the killing stating that the guard who murdered Thaylor would meet his own end by demon kind anyway.

Thadius returned to his quarter's hours after morning now, tired and shaken. He did not want to bring the wrath of the demon that caused this to happen down on the white palace, lest everyone die. He knew though that his actions would probably be exactly what the demon would want to happen anyway, the creature would not be found unless it wanted to be. He was playing a dangerous game here trying to keep both his superiors and a demon happy, and silently the High Judge prayed that all would work itself out.

--

Beast Boy sat next to Raven's bed in the medical bay with his hand holding hers. The paramedics had come and gone and determined that Raven was just had a small puncture mark above her heart that was no more than a superficial wound and would heal, but was also in a coma. The changeling watched as her chest went up and down with each breath noting the differences in her appearance since the incident. Her hair was now jet black in color, and her skin was a pale ivory instead of the grey. While the paramedics were working on trying to wake Raven the changeling had also noticed her eyes were now a deep blue color instead of violet.

It was as if she was just a normal girl dressed in a super hero uniform.

Beast Boy's stomach growled at him then for the fifth time in the last three minutes, he had been sitting by Raven's side for the better part of a day and his high metabolism was beginning to catch up to him. He thought about getting something to eat for a few moments but decided he needed to stay here with Raven in case anything happened or she woke up – oh how he was pleading for her to wake up.

When whoever that jerk off knight was had chained all of them to the ground Beast Boy, like the other Titans, had been trapped in a position to witness everything that had transpired as it happened. He watched helplessly as Raven was beat up and stabbed in the heart by the night. He had assumed that she had died when he pulled the sword out for how lifelessly Raven fell to the ground and that unleashed something within him. He could no longer allow himself to be trapped while his friend was killed and The Beast was let out of its cage once again.

He had already talked with Cyborg about it, and the metal teen was running tests already too see if it was the chemical he was exposed to long ago that caused it or not but the changeling knew it wasn't the chemical. He had let it out intentionally when the power that the beast possessed called his name – the idea that he possessed a power that was equally as dangerous as that knight was scarred him. He had told Cyborg all of this, wanting to be honest with his friend but the metal teen still thought that the Beast was simply a chemical reaction still. Perhaps understanding this new power that was developing inside of him would take some time.

_Why won't you wake up? _The changeling thought, _Ugh!_

Shaking his head to reorganize his scattered thoughts Beast Boy realized that he had been sitting here listening to the steady drone of the heart monitor and listening got her breathing for about seventeen hours now. If he didn't take a break soon his friends were going to make him. Standing from the chair Beast Boy stretched his arms and legs – he really _had_ been there a long time – before giving Raven one last squeeze of the hand and walking out of the room.

_Don't go anywhere_ he thought.

Meanwhile in the common room Robin was glued to a PDA in his hand as it searched through every available database he could find about dimensional travel but wasn't coming up with anything that was going to help him figure out where that knight went. Cyborg had made available every type of instrument he had but nothing could detect anything useful. It was as if dimensional travel was reserved for users of magic.

Sighing in frustration Robin threw the PDA at the wall and headed for the exercise room to blow off some steam – he really wanted Raven to be okay right now.

"Should we go speak to friend Robin?" Starfire asked, looking a little afraid.

"Nah just let him cool down and he'll be fine." Cyborg said. He was playing a game on the T.V but wasn't really paying attention to it; his fingers simply followed practiced moves. Starfire sighed and went back to looking out the window feeling completely helpless. It was to this scene that Beast Boy walked into the common room with eyes that were bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep, he carefully took each step but was still dragging his feet a little bit.

"Dude you look horrible." Cyborg commented. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy said realizing for the first time just how dry his throat was, "I just need a drink and some food."

"Good, I was wondering if you would ever eat again." Cyborg said light heartedly but Beast Boy did not respond as he was gulping down a glass of water.

"Has friend Raven stirred from the deep sleep yet?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"No Starfire…she hasn't moved." Beast Boy said sadly.

The Titans then fell into silence again as Beast Boy went about making some sort of tofu concoction for himself, only speaking to ask Starfire if he could sit at the table with her when his food was finished cooking. The red haired girl didn't speak though she merely nodded the affirmative and turned to look out the window again. It was then however that the PDA Robin had left on the floor began to beep incessantly, the screen flashing as it sounded an alarm of some kind.

Robin ran back into the room with a small light on his belt flashing as Cyborg picked up the PDA and his human eye widened when he read what the screen was saying.

"Incoming!" he shouted and dived behind the couch just before a loud popping sound came from the corner next to the T.V. and suddenly the room filled with brown smoke that smelled like a mixture of dirt and flowers. The Titans coughed until the fans in the vents cleared the air to reveal a small, strange looking creature standing where the smoke had originated.

The creature was about two feet tall with leathery greenish brown skin on its arms and face. Its small body was clothed in poorly made linins that looked like a combination of many different fabrics and colors to form the whole garment, and a red and white shawl was draped around its slightly hunched back. Its eyes seemed to glow a yellow color and were set somewhat bugged out of his flattened head, and a small domed metal hat moved slightly as the thing tilted its head.

"Missed the roof I did but this works too!" The creature declared in a somewhat screechy voice that made it sound like it was a chain smoker, "Maybe wrong my map is." The thing then took out a worn piece of parchment that had circles, squares, and triangles with arrows going in random directions on it and started tracing a path with one of his little fingers – that is until he heard the sound of Cyborg's sonic cannon charging up.

"Eek!" it screeched, "Hurt me not! I am friend! Come to help I do!" it said while holding its arms up.

"How exactly can you help us?!" Robin demanded, "We've had a pretty bad day."

"Know of your plight I do." The creature said, "Know of the Knight who hurt your friend. I think can help you help her!" The creature jumped around waving his arms still in surrender.

The Titans looked at each other and Robin nodded to Cyborg, who lowered his weapon a moment later.

"Talk." Robin said, "But you better hope that we like what you have to say."

"Yes yes! You will! I am Grelkkin, king of the Goodie Goblins Tribe in Calimstar." The goblin said with a bow, "Followed the path of the knight who came here I did – the knight that hurt your friend yes yes." Grelkkin then held out one hand and a small staff with a red jewel on top appeared in his hand with a _poof!_

"I'm Robin, and this is Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Bo-"

"You mean the armored man who is going to pay for hurting our friend?" Beast Boy interrupted through gritted teeth.

"yes yes but no no no!" The goblin waved his little hands, "Judge the knight you must not for information you are lacking! The White Knights are good people, very good! They spend their life keeping demon and devil spawn at bay in their world. But corrupt their leaders have become and fallen the knight that attacked your friend is, through he does not know he is under a demon's sway." The goblin said making hand gestures the whole time.

"So wait, your saying that the guy who attacked Raven, is actually a good guy who is making bad choices. And he comes from a whole group of people who are good people but have a bad leader?" Cyborg said trying to understand the cryptic talk of the goblin.

"Yes yes!" Grelkkin jumped up and down, "Where is the friend that was hurt? Help her I can!"

"Hold on!" Robin shouted before anyone else could speak, "You just show up out of nowhere and expect us to trust you enough to let you near our friend?"

"Yes yes!" Grelkkin said as if anything he said made sense.

"How about no." Beast Boy folded his arms.

"But help I can!" The goblin pleaded.

"Prove to us first that you mean know harm and you may see our friend." Starfire said, taking the words right out of Robin's mouth.

"Arg! Very well your way you have it." The goblin said, "Grelkkin show you what he speaks about."

With that the Goblin spun his gnarled little staff around and brought it down with the pointy end on the floor. The red jewel on top instantly came to life as the goblin chanted his spell.

"Griknin Graknin bending spleen, show these humans what I mean!" He said and the glowing red stone on top instantly shot light out in all directions, filling the room with images of what the goblin was talking about. The Titans saw a very large palace on top of a hill that was surrounded by a thick forest. The walls and byways were all white, accented with light blue pointed stone roofs. From the castle they saw a single road that led into the forest where a group of armored men, in the same armor Darius had worn riding into the forest. But abruptly the images began to shift to darker colors before the light faded altogether leaving the Titans in the room once more with a goblin.

"That is the world where Grelkkin is from." The goblin explained, "Cannot show more for even though Grelkkin is good goblin, the magic I use is borrowed from the White Knights. They not let goblins use very much of it."

"So what do you want with our friend?" Robin was still skeptical almost becoming overprotective of Raven.

"Is want help!" The goblin repeated.

"Follow me then." Beast Boy had seen enough and just wanted Raven to be okay, "follow me but if you do anything to hurt Raven I swear I'll rip your little head off." Beast Boy pointed a finger and began walking to the med bay with the Goblin nervously following. The other Titans were stunned for a moment by Beast Boy's statement – never had they heard the little green jokester be so dark.

"Is friend Beast Boy alright?" Starfire asked Robin quietly as they followed.

"I don't know but I hope so." Robin said honestly.

The Titans and the goblin walked all the way to the Med bay save for the elevator ride and on arriving Beast Boy found Raven exactly as he left her, unconscious on the bed.

Grelkkin's eyes widened when he saw her, as if he realized or could feel something the others could not.

"Oh, survived the Blade of Judgment she has." Grelkkin said as he padded up next to the bed and looked up at it a moment before hopping up onto the mattress next to Raven's head, Beast Boy kept a close eye on the goblin while he did this.

"Hmm…She is in a deep sleep yes yes…a very deep sleep." Grelkkin observed, "As Goblin King I have the power to heal yes yes I do! But powerful magic it takes to wake one from sleep such as this yes it does." The Goblin's expression changed then, "Very interesting yes…"

"What are the risks?" Beast Boy and Robin said at once then gave each other a look.

"Risk? To her? No no no! Risk to me! Spell harm her not just wake her from sleep, to me risk come from using too much magic. Must wake her anyway it is very important yes yes." Grelkkin seemed eager, "Broken this one's soul is. I must ask her question only she will know the answer to."

"I say go for it then." Cyborg said stepping forward, "But I'll monitor her vital signs the whole time."

"Fine fine Grelkkin only need quiet to work, very quiet yes yes." The Goblin said and the two food tall creature walked to the head of the bed and stood just beyond Ravens head. He then held his staff over her face and the red crystal began to glow softly, bathing Raven in its light. Grelkkin closed his little yellow eyes then in concentration as he worked the magic that would bring Raven back from the coma that held her. The effect of the spell Grelkkin cast was almost immediate, Ravens hear rate increased to normal and she moaned softly as she began to wake. Beast Boy rushed to her side and took one of her hands in his, ignoring the looks of surprise that Starfire and Robin gave him.

Raven moved her head a little before opening her newly blue eyes and looking strait up at a creature with yellow eyes that were glowing softly and sharp pointy little teeth that were in a grin.

"Hello!" The creature said.

_WHACK!_

Raven instinctively hit Grelkkin as hard as she could to get it away sending the tiny goblin strait up and through an air vent. Looking around she saw that her friends were around her, the only thing out of place seemed to have been the creature – maybe it was a nightmare?

"Hey Raven, how are you doing?" Cyborg asked gently, not wanting to get smacked as well.

Raven thought for a moment…how was she doing? She remembered the fight with the crazed armored man on the roof and that she had been stabbed. _I was stabbed!_ Raven thought as she looked down at herself but found no stab wound or any wound at all other than a small bruise or two. What she did find was a pair of pale ivory colored legs that seemed to move when she had the thought to move them…also her hands were the same pale skinned color as the legs were.

"W-what happened to me?" Raven asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer – hey her voice seemed the same.

"Raven you were stabbed by that creep, we thought you were–" Beast Boy trailed off finding that he couldn't finish that sentence for some reason.

"The guy…he stabbed you with that sword of his and left you on the ground but…different." Robin said.

"What do you mean different." This time Raven _knew_ she didn't want to know but asked anyway.

Cyborg looked around for a mirror knowing he wouldn't find one but _did_ find a polished stainless steel tray that was used to carry various medical instruments; the bottom should be mirror enough. Grabbing the empty tray Cyborg walked over to his friend.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked.

"Why have a grown a second head?" Raven joked earning a half hearted laugh from Beast Boy, hey since when did she make jokes?

Cyborg held up the 'mirror' so Raven could see herself and what she saw shocked her to say the least. Raven's hair was now a jet black, her skin was a pale ivory color, and her eyes were deep blue it was as if…Raven stopped that thought in its tracks. But why then did she look like a normal person unless…unless the demon portion of her had been removed. Raven thought the words of her mantra – _Azarath Metrion Zinthos – _nothing happened. She tried two more times but with the same result which confirmed her fears that her powers had gone with her demon side as well. She was also suddenly acutely aware if what everyone else was feeling around her, Cyborg and Robin were radiating nervousness, as was Starfire but she had suppressed joy beneath that. Beast Boy was like a beacon of emotions the strongest of which was an emotion she couldn't identify, but it was warm and comforting. Wait if her powers were gone why was she still able to feel people's emotions? What was going on here?!

Overwhelmed, Raven did the only thing any normal nineteen year old girl would do when she felt like she had lost control of everything in her life.

She cried.

She also leaned into Beast Boy as she began to cry because of the warm comforting feeling that surrounded him. Raven just wanted to be held feeling for the first time in her life that nothing was in her control.

"AHH!"

_CRASH!_

Grelkkin tried to make his landing somewhat graceful but unfortunately goblins equate graceful with bouncing off the heart monitor, rolling up oneself in the blanket on the extra bed, and coming to a stop through a pile of clean metal pans, scattering them everywhere. The sudden movement and noise made Raven jump off the bed into Beast Boy sending both teens to the floor.

"Umm…are you alright?" Cyborg asked the goblin.

"Yes yes Goblins can take much punishment, big boned – often used as catapult ammunition." Grelkkin smiled as he noisily removed himself from the wreckage.

"What is _that?_" Raven said as Beast Boy stood and helped her up, keeping the changeling between her and the thing.

"That? I not that! I Grelkkin!" The Goblin piped.

"Its okay Raven, apparently there is such a thing as a good Goblin – he's here to help." Robin said.

"Yes, our small friend used magic to wake you from the coma." Starfire smiled.

"I was in a coma?" Raven blinked – why had no one told her this that was kind of important.

"Yes yes!" Grelkkin hopped back up on the bed in front of Raven and Beast Boy, "In deep sleep you were but the magic of the knights helped you. But very important thing Grelkkin must ask."

Raven looked the goblin over a moment before nodding for him to continue.

"You are a child of Azar are you not?" Grelkkin asked and Raven's eyes went wide. How would a goblin know she was from Azarath?

"y-yes?" She said heasitantly.

"Can you feel the feelings of people around you?" Grelkkin pressed and Raven nodded, each of the titans were surprised she could still feel what they felt.

"Oh very bad this is, very bad indeed." Grelkkin held his head in his little hands, "But I do not know the answer I need! I must travel back to my world to get a book! Yes yes this book I think of has the answer! I shall return soon!" Grelkkin shouted excitedly and waved his staff over his head.

"Uh oh." Cyborg said but it was too late as the goblin went _POOF! _and the med bay filled with a flowery smelling smoke. The Titans all ran out of the med bay coughing deciding to meet up in the common room to talk.

"Alright, Raven how are you feeling?" Robin asked once everyone was seated.

"I…don't know." Raven answered honestly, "I don't seem to have my powers to move objects or anything but…I can still feel all of your emotions…in fact I can feel everyones emotions stronger than I ever could before."

"Are _you_ feeling anything?" Beast Boy asked sitting down next to her.

Raven had to think about that one for a moment, she had always been so used to just suppressing her emotions she wasn't too sure what they actually felt like. But the one thing she was sure of was that she was actually _feeling_ them.

"I think so, I don't really know. Everything is just so different and I wish I at least knew what happened to me…I feel like a different person." Raven choked on the last part, why did she feel like crying again?

"Perhaps our little friend can provide an answer when he returns." Starfire offered trying to help Raven feel better, "This must be very traumatic to you, I shall make some guplorptar of courage to help you feel better."

"Uhh…that's okay Starfire I think Raven will be okay." Cyborg said.

"Nonesense! I shall make some guplorptar at once!" Starfire insisted and flew to the kitchen to begin preparing a meal that was more likely to eat you than you were to eat it.

"I…I don't know anything." Raven held her head, "I need some air."

With that Raven got up and ran to the roof access, Beast Boy rose to follow but was stopped by Robin who insisted that Raven get a little alone time as this was probably all very traumatic to her. Beast Boy thought a moment before relenting and letting Raven have some time alone.

--

Raven stood on the roof of the tower facing the sea and taking in the cool evening air to calm her frazzled nerves. It had taken a lot for her to just remove herself from that situation. Standing there she realized that nothing in her life was ever going to be the same. She had lost her main powers in a fight that ended with her in a coma, and she had almost no inherent abilities like robin did to make up for them which left her somewhat helpless in a fight.

_No Raven you cant think like that_. She told herself. Besides for some reason when her powers were taken away the empathic portion of her mind had remained perfectly intact, in fact it had gotten stronger. While she looked human on the outside Raven knew that she was half demon and half Azarathian. On Azar humans still looked like those on earth however the culture had delved into the psyche of the human mind, mastering Empathic, and limited telepathic and telekinetic abilities. But that was the only history she really knew about Azar, beyond that Raven had been shielded as a child because of her volatile powers. Stepping to the edge of the tower Raven became suddenly aware that she probably could not fly and stepped back a few paces. Instead she attempted to hover but found that sadly all that happened was she stood firmly on the ground…thinking about flying. It was then that a tear tickled down Raven's cheek.

"UGH!" Raven threw her hands up on the air and sat on the hard roof of the tower, curling her legs up to her chest so she could rest her head on her knees. What the heck was wrong with her emotions?! Before she had each emotion categorized as a separate entity which made feeling each in small amounts possible – like sipping water from different glasses on a table – but now it was as if someone had broken each glass mixed all the water together and then thrown the table into the ocean. She was finding that emotions were much more powerful things than she had initially believed making the effort of controlling them impossible because each emotion changed so quickly.

Perhaps this is what everyone else in the world went through their whole lives, learning to control and live with emotions while Raven was being forced to learn now that she was already an adult. This was probably some sick karma joke that the fates were playing on her – giving her friends and family only to change her completely later on. With a sob Raven moved form sitting to lying on her side and just cried. She couldn't keep it in any longer, all the confusion and fear of the unknown coming to a head as she let her emotions run their course.

So there Raven sat alone on the roof, crying silently when she felt yet another emotion, except this was different. She felt a warm sensation she couldn't identify but it seemed distant to her as if it wasn't her own emotion…_that was it!_ It wasn't her own emotion Raven was feeling it was someone else's this particular one was Beast Boy and it was getting stronger.

He must be coming to check on her behind Robin's back, how sweet.

Raven though was still unable to stop her crying as she lay in a fetal position on the roof – besides of all the Titans Raven knew Beast Boy was not going to judge her for being weak. Soon enough the door to the top of the tower opened and shut and Beast Boy walked over, kneeling down next to her.

"Hey…" hey said, she could feel the uncertainty in his words as if he wasn't sure if he should be comforting her or not.

"Hey." Was all Raven said through a sniffle.

"Listen…I don't know if I'm the best person to say this but...you see I'm worried about you and I just want to make you feel better so…is there anything I can do?" Raven had to give him credit, Beast Boy stumbled through those words like he was trying to jump over great hurdles, and he was offering a shoulder to cry on which Raven desperately needed right now.

"Because you know if you want me to just go away I can do that too." Beast Boy hastily added, Raven could feel how nervous he was but she thought him offering to help make her feel better was very gentlemanly of him. Sitting up Raven scooted over until she was right next to Beast Boy and leaned her head against his shoulder, turning her body into his as she did. The changeling smiled and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight and rubbing her back as she cried everything out.

Beast Boy sighed as he held her, very happy that he could help a friend in need. Not only that but he had always sort of had a crush on Raven, having admitted that to himself long ago now. But he had always waited in the wings knowing that Raven was just not interested in him, or even if she was she couldn't let herself feel anything anyway leaving the changeling at kind of a dead end.

But now it seemed as though fate had dealt him an interesting hand as Raven lay in his embrace crying all of her fears and frustrations out he realized that she meant much more to him that he had initially let himself believe – heck he realized that when he thought he had lost her. He knew it was selfish of him to think that her losing her powers was a blessing in disguise and banished that thought away. Tightening his grip a little Beast Boy for now was content to just make her feel better, and see where things went.

Raven immediately began to calm down as she leaned into his embrace burying her head in his shoulder. She still wasn't sure what it was but Raven began to feel that warm comforting feeling from the changeling again and let it wash over her emotions, calming everything as it went. She had never intentionally be this close to anyone before unless there was special circumstances and losing ones powers seemed to classify as special circumstances in her book at least. That and the physical contact had a very calming affect on her, as though when she was this close to Beast Boy she could only hear his emotions instead of the millions of distant emotions from the city. He drowned everything out for her creating a blissful quiet that surrounded her mind. Eventually she stopped crying, but remained in his embrace

Then Raven had a thought, she didn't know if she would ever get her powers back, which meant she may have to resign from the team. But if someone could help her learn to feel and control her emotions again she would still be useful to the team as an Empath, after all knowing what someone is feeling can predict actions better than what someone is thinking.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said sitting up so they were no longer hugging but still close.

"What's up?" The changeling smiled.

"Can…Can I ask a favor?" Raven wasn't sure how exactly to word the question.

"Sure anything, what'cha need?" Beast Boy asked, Raven took a moment to read his emotions and found that he was sincere in his zeal to help her – here goes nothing I suppose.

"Can you…help me learn how to feel again?" Raven asked, "Because I don't know if I'll ever get my full powers back so I still want to be useful as an Empath so…"

"You think that you are useless?" Beast Boy was a bit surprised that she would think that about herself.

"Yeah…" Raven said shamefully, "I _am_ useless the only thing I can do that's remotely special is tell you what Joe bob is feeling right now."

"I'd say that's pretty dang useful Raven." Beast Boy said, "Listen I'll help you learn how to feel again but we are going to figure out a way to get your powers back alright? I Promise you that."

Raven looked in his eyes the whole time he spoke, sensing very clearly how serious his promise was and that helped her relax.

"Okay." She said.

It was then that the mood was broken by a muffled _boff! _Followed by some muffled coughingand a moment later some flowery smelling smoke came out of the vents on the roof.

"Looks like that goblin king is back." Beast Boy observed, "Lets go back downstairs and see what's going on."

Raven nodded and the two stood up and headed back to the common room, Beast Boy's arm still around her shoulders.

--

In the common room Cyborg and Robin had been distracting themselves trying to figure out a way to track the movement of people between dimentions when out of nowhere there was a similar popping sound and the room was once again filled flowery smelling smoke.

Coughing until it cleared they saw the self proclaimed goblin king Grelkkin standing in the corner by the T.V. Proudly holding a book that was almost as big as he was.

"Found the answer to the child of Azar's change in appearance and loss of abilities I have!" He proclaimed. "Where is the child of Azar?"

"She has a name you know, its Raven." Robin said, "And not filling our home with smoke when you every time you appear would be great."

"Grelkkin cannot help what magic do." The little goblin shrugged, "Where is she?"

"Right here." Raven answered as she and Beast Boy walked into the common room from the roof access.

"good good! Grelkkin have much to tell you yes yes!" The goblin jumped up and down.

"Raven! You have returned just in time for my guplortar!" Starfire said holding up the biggest mixing bowl the titans owned, in it was a pick and blue stripped substance that was reminiscent of pudding gone horribly wrong…did it just move?

"Umm I think I'll pass thanks…" Raven said as she put Beast Boy between herself and the thing.

"But I made it just for you and…" Starfire didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the guplortar jumped out of the bowl with large mouth and teeth ready to eat Beast Boy.

But then something extraordinary happened, from nowhere a greenish brown form intercepted the living food in mid air sending both to the ground. There was a struggle then between the goblin and the food as both tried to can the upper hand just before…CHOMP!...the goblin ate Starfire's dish in one bite.

"Tasty that was." Grelkkin commented as he picked his sharp little teeth.

The Titans stood mouths agape at what just happened but the goblin acted as though nothing had happened at all.

"Sit sit!" he demanded, "Much to tell you I have and not much time! Make more food later sit sit!"

The Titans all sat down, deciding it best not to mess with a creature that could eat Stafire's food and think it was tasty.

"Now then." Grelkkin said grabbing the large tome from the floor, "I…ehh…found this…mmpf…book I did…rrg!" he said while lifting the heavy book and dropping on the coffee table with a loud thump.

"In this tome it contains some of the lost histories of the Azar yes yes." Grelkkin said and looked at Raven, "something very important for your predicament as well indeed."

Opening the large volume the goblin king quickly flipped through many pages to a place he had apparently bookmarked with one of the ribbons from the books spine. He then flipped the book around and pointed to a specific paragraph about halfway down the page.

"Read there child of Azar." Grelkkin said and backed off so Raven could see the page.

She looked the words over; they were translated most likely into a language that she could make out as very old English, maybe even gothic English. The script was fancy but legible writing in black ink on the yellowish parchment, the book was indeed old.

"The soul of the Azar is a precious thing, binding not only the spirit to body, but emotion to soul as well. Thus each of the three is as important as the last – spirit – body – and emotion. This binding light allows one to feel what others feel, and know what resides in the hearts of both good, and evil being." Raven read, "Thus it shall be if the soul be separated from the body the emotion is separated with it, leaving the body a shell. And if the soul be torn asunder into two or more souls, then woe be onto the one whose soul remains asunder – for he shall surly die before a season has past."

The verse ended and Raven felt more confused about what she was supposed to be understanding from the verse than anything else. Souls torn asunder? What was that supposed to mean?

"Gather information from the verse you did?" Grelkkin asked.

"No…what does all that even mean?" Raven rubbed her temples.

"You, child of Azar, have a soul that has been split in half." The goblin king said.

Raven thought for a moment about what she read, _be onto the one whose soul remains asunder – for he shall surly die before a season has past._ That meant if her sould was split in half because of the blade of judgment then…

"Child of Azar…I looked in many books and scrolls to find out that because your soul is split in half, surly you will die in about six of your earth months." Grelkkin said, voicing what no one wanted to believe.

Raven was in shock, she was going to die in six months? She remembered suddenly what it felt like when she thought the sword was going to kill her before bringing back memories that were better left in the dark recesses of her mind. She remembered the feeling of knowing that she would never get to see her friends again, of knowing there was no way out and no way back.

Raven clutched her chest and began to hyperventilate at the thought of having to face all of that again. _I can't do it_ she thought _I cant go through that again, no no no!_ Beast Boy put a hand on Raven's back and told her everything was going to be okay, Grelkkin had said that there was a way to solve the problem so she could keep living but Raven was only vaguely aware of it.

She was however aware enough to know that something had been placed over her mouth and nose and she was breathing into it, in and out…in and out…in and out…slowing her down with each breath.

Soon Raven began to come back to her senses and realized that she was breathing into a paper bag, and that everyone was staring at her.

"Are you okay friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah…I'm alright, what happened to me?" Raven asked batting away the paper bag.

"Raven…you had a panic attack." Beast Boy gently informed her.

"Need not panic on information I give you child of Azar, for I know of a way in which you may live." Grelkkin smiled a toothy grin.

"Alright, what is it?" Raven asked willing herself to quell the panic that threatened to rise in her again.

"Having been judged by the blade you cannot use your demon side any longer, it has been taken from you yes yes. But if you were to seek out the one carrying the blade and take it for yourself, the magic of the blade will allow you to contest the judgment that has been made and make yourself whole." The goblin king said.

"So…I have to find the knight that took that part of me and take it back?" Raven asked, it sounded too easy.

"Yes yes, but complications there are." Grelkkin said, of course there would be complications. "The one carrying the sword although fallen, is one of the top knights in the order. His skills in combat are second to only a few. Not only that no no, but even if you do acquire the blade you must prove to it that its judgment was wrong with the goodness in your heart and if you cannot do that, then the judgment stands."

"So even if we get the sword back there is no guarantee the sword will give Raven back her powers." Robin stated, making sure everyone understood.

"Yes yes! But there is one thing more that is important yes yes." Grelkkin leaned in, "Once the Blade of Judgment has been used, it cannot be used again until it is purified in the waters of the Judges Temple. The Temple is on the far side of my land yes yes and can only be accessed by foot and the journey is a long one, would take five of your earth months to reach from the white palace."

"You have got to be kidding me." Cyborg said, "You can't just use your magic to warp us somewhere in front of the knight?"

"No No! Grelkkin is bound by the laws of magic which the White Knights make, the Judges Temple has ancient powerfull magic protecting it and I not have the power to go near it! One of you will need be the child of Azar anyway only she can lawfully take the sword from the knight. Grelkkin not make this up!" The goblin said, "Only have enough power to take two of you I do."

"Alright…so you can only take two of us – one of whom will be Raven – and they will be starting a few days behind the Knight's path to some temple that they need to beat him to in order to take the sword so Raven can _maybe_ get her power back?" Robin asked.

"Yes yes!" The goblin jumped up and down, "I not make the laws please no kill the messenger!"

"I'll go with her." Beast Boy said suddenly and all eyes went to him, "My shape shifting abilities will be more useful than any of your guy's powers in this situation – no offence – because if anything happens to supplies we bring like say to our food. I can hunt as an animal for more food much easier than any of you could."

"But you don't like meat." Cyborg pointed out.

"Just because I don't like it doesn't mean I won't eat it if there is nothing else available." Beast Boy stated, "Listen guys I know all of you want to help Raven as much as I do but let me do this – I know I can keep you safe Raven." He looked at her at the end of his little speech, pleading with his eyes for her approval.

"I say let Raven decide who she wants to come with her." Robin said and then it was all eyes on Raven.

The dark teen hated this she didn't want _anyone _to come with her this was her problem, and back when she was younger she may have fought for the right to do it herself. However being more mature in years she realized that not only could she not do this task herself, but the boy who had been there for her whenever she needed someone was offering his help. _Alright Raven go through this logicly._ She thought, Cyborg was out of the question because he would inevitably need to recharge himself, and may be unable to do so in the world they were going to. Starfire was just….no, she would be helpful but at the same time, no. Robin would probably be a good choice but Raven didn't feel comfortable at all asking him to go with her when Starfire couldn't come. So that left Beast Boy, the green changeling who offered to help before anyone else in the first place.

Raven locked eyes with Beast Boy and smiled a little at him, and nodded.

"It is decided then!" Grelkkin said joyously, "Gather things you will need then and we will leave at once yes yes. We will leave for Calimstar!"


	3. Chapter 3: A New World

So when I get into a story I apparently can really hammer it out.

Thanks for the reviews and critiques (you know who you are)

I appreciate the input because I tend to drag out sentences into one long incredibly unbroken sentence moving from topic to topic.

So I apologize I am still working on that. ^^

I researched what I could about Beast Boy's past and found that even on wiki it was not as detailed as I hoped about what actually happened to him – so some liberties have been taken with they type of boat used, ect. All I am suggesting is my own alternate reasons for BB's parent's death.

Also the foreign language in this chapter I came up with on the fly trying to just keep it somewhat consistent with words like, it will the ect…As far as I know its not a real language lol

Story will begin to pick up here and get a little more complicated in the next few chapters, so I will put the warning out now to try and keep up ^^

Also I get my new computer parts arrive today – YAY!

So here is chapter 3 – enjoy!

As always, please review.

_________________________

The Thin Grey Line

Chapter 3: A New World

_________________________

Raven stood in her room looking at the backpack she had packed full of stuff she would need for a journey like this one. Cyborg said he would handle food supplies for both of them and had gone back to his room to retrieve an invention of some kind leaving both Beast Boy and Raven to pack clothes they would need for the trip. Grelkkin had explained that Calimstar was technologicly inferior to earth so they would need to come prepared to camp for a few months. Which also meant that Beast Boy and herself would be lugging around all their supplies during the chase – oh well at least she had a pack mule. Raven chided herself for thinking such a thing but still the thought of a green donkey carrying all their stuff made a smile come to her lips.

Still, she couldn't help but thinking that Beast Boy didn't need to come put himself in danger and be away from the city for so long all for her sake. It was her powers that were taken, her soul that was cloven in two and her fight. Yet even in the face all that evidence Beast Boy had volunteered to go to Calimstar and help her – he _wanted_ to help her. Yet even with this knowledge Raven couldn't seem to figure out _why_ he would want to help _her._

The only thing she had ever done for him when they were younger was to get angry and throw him out of windows with her powers. But even through all the teasing and losing of tempers she realized that there as a deep friendship there that she liked having. After all when she was down the only one who had come to make sure she was okay was Beast Boy.

Maybe he liked her?

Sighing in frustration Raven cursed her emotions for the new found chaos in her life, grabbed her packed backpack, and headed for the common room.

Beast Boy on the other hand was having similar thoughts as he rooted through his room looking for cleanish uniforms to bring on the trip. He realized that laundry would need to be done eventually in a river or some such nonsense so he figured that bringing clothes that weren't perfectly clean wouldn't hurt anything.

Throwing the few uniforms he found into his backpack Beast Boy added some other toiletry items to the pack and stopped for a moment to think about anything else he may have missed. Then although he didn't know why Beast Boy walked over to his dresser and opened up the top drawer. Inside was an old looking picture which he picked up, carefully folded, and put in his pocket. After that he decided he was packed enough and grabbed his backpack to head for the common room.

Only he was stopped at his door by Cyborg.

"Hey dude, got a minute?" The metal teen asked.

"Umm not really – you were there for the whole Raven is going to die in six months if we don't go save her right?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, why was Cyborg stopping him.

"This is important." Cyborg pressed as he stepped forward into Beast Boy's room, "It will only take a minute anyway."

"Alright jeez, whats up?" Beast Boy tossed his backpack on the ground and sat on the lower bunk of his bed.

"It's about Raven." Cyborg began, "She's going to be under a lot of stress this whole trip you two are going on. I don't want to give her a hard time about anything alright?" his metal friend was almost sounding like her parent.

"Dude common, give me some credit. I'm older now I've matured at least a _little_." Beast Boy said.

"Good." Cyborg knelt down so he and Beast Boy were at eye level, "You still like Raven right?"

"W-what?" now _that_ question caught Beast Boy off guard.

"Oh common man, it's been obvious that you have been crushing on her since the Titans formed up." Cyborg grinned, "All I'm saying is that being able to use emotions for the first time will make Raven a little vulnerable, I just want to make sure you won't take advantage of her." Cyborg said honestly.

Beast Boy understood now, normally he would have been insulted that Cyborg would think he would dare take advantage of any woman but he knew his friend was nervous about the whole trip. Besides the changeling realized that if he were in Cyborg's position and had that kind of relationship with Raven he would be asking those questions too.

"Dude, don't worry I'm not that kind of guy, I'll do anything to protect her even from myself." Beast Boy said as he locked eyes with Cyborg, earning the large metal man's trust.

"Alright, you know me man I just have to be sure." He smiled, "no offence right?"

"None at all." Beast Boy half lied.

"Good, now there's one more thing, I already gave one to Raven but you get one too." Cyborg said as he pulled out an object that resembled a communicator but was square instead of round, "This one of a few prototypes I've made of a food maker." He said as he handed it to the changeling.

"A food maker?" Beast Boy looked over the object wondering where the food came from or if he was supposed to eat it with a straw he had not yet been given.

"Yeah you push the button on top and you can select over twelve different kinds of meals up to 3 times for each selection. "Your's was harder to calibrate 'cuse I had to figure out how to make it replicate tofu." Cyborg chuckled, "But between your's and the one Raven has you should have enough food to get by for the trip."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy marveled at the object a moment longer before tucking it safely into the back pocket of his backpack.

"Also here's the holo-ring you might need it to blend in with other people." Cyborg said tossing a ring into the still open back pocket before Beast Boy closed it. "You ready for this?"

"Dude I was born ready!" Beast Boy boasted as he and Cyborg headed to the common room, but on the inside he was as nervous as Raven was.

In the common room Grelkkin had been trying to explain how dimensional travel worked to Robin and why he couldn't bring the whole group.

"The magic controlled by white knights yes yes! Nothing I can do about it." The goblin king insisted. "They is ones that set limit to three!"

"So there's no way you can take all of us." Robin was amazed at how annoying this goblin was being.

"Nope nope! Could if would but can't so meh." Grelkkin shrugged.

"Robin its fine, Beast Boy and I will be okay I promise." Raven said for the fourth time in five minutes.

But Robin thought of one more loop hole he could try out, "Could you come back for the rest of us once you drop off Raven and Beast Boy?"

"Good idea that is! But white knights only allow me to go between places like this only five times in a season and is will be up to four times already." Grelkkin explained, "Taking two is only way."

Robin sighed realizing that if the goblin was indeed only allowed to travel between dimensions as many times as he stated then he would only have one more chance to bring Raven and Beast Boy back once they found the sword and restored Raven's powers. He didn't like the idea of being down two team mates for up to six months but if it meant saving Raven's life then it was a sacrifice that had to be made. He also made a mental note to call Titans east and see if there were any extra heroes available to help while Beast Boy and Raven were gone. Sitting on the couch Robin looked annoyed that there was nothing he or the rest of the Titans could do to help.

"Hey." Beast Boy said in greeting as he and Cyborg entered the room, Raven looked over Beast Boy and noted that his Backpack seemed significantly smaller than her own.

"You brought enough things to get by for a few months right?" Raven asked as the changeling set his pack next to hers.

"Of course I did." He smiled and stood next to her.

"No no no this is all wrong!" Grelkkin suddenly protested, "Anything else to wear you people have?"

"Umm…not really." Raven answered.

"Bah! Grelkkin must do all himself." The goblin king then pointed the jewel on top of the little stick he carried at Beast Boy and Raven. "Ricktin Racktin Dragons Toes! Change Their Things and Sacks and Clothes!"

Red sparkles shot out of the end of the magic staff and swirled their way around Beast Boy and Raven changing their appearances as it climbed to their heads where the light faded away. When the magic finished, Beast Boy was left wearing a loose fitting white tunic with a dark green vest, light brown leather gloves doe skin trousers and ankle high leather boots. Raven was clad now in the same deep violet cloak, however her clothes beneath that had changed to a similar grey traveling tunic – though Raven's was more feminine with a longer v-neck that showed off a bit of her collar bone and neck. Her pants were soft deep grey leather that formed to her figure and disappeared into her knee-high black boots. Beast Boy had to admit, she looked good.

Looking down the two Titans realized that their backpack's had also been changed into matching leather satchels instead of the more modernized packs that had been there a moment before.

"Better that is." Grelkkin nodded, "Explain the rest I will when arrive in Calimstar we do. Bid your farewells, time is short."

"Oh I will miss you both!" Starfire wailed and picked Beast Boy and Raven up in each arm giving them both a crushing hug.

"Starfire…cant…breathe…" Beast Boy struggled to say and Starfire immediately apologized and set them both back down.

Cyborg bent over and gave Raven a hug, wishing her luck and hoping to see her soon, then turned to Beast Boy. Cyborg held his hand out to his best friend and Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Really? A handshake?" the changeling laughed as he took his friends hand and pulled him into a one armed pat on the back man hug.

"Take care of her man." Cyborg said quietly so Raven did not hear.

"Don't worry, I will." Beast Boy smiled back confidently.

Then it was Robin's turn, everyone knew he wasn't much for physical contact unless it was his fist making contact with a criminals. So no one was really surprised that after a short awkward silence Robin simply wished them both good luck and that he hoped he would see them again soon.

"Right then." Grelkkin said, "Ready to begin your journey you are?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven and she in turn at him. He saw in her eyes that she was frightened of what potentially lay ahead but was clinging onto whatever inner strength she had. He gave her the same confident smile he had give Cyborg and it seemed to make her feel better as her expression softened and she nodded that she was ready.

"Lets go." Beast Boy said.

"Very well then, to Calimstar!" Grelkkin laughed giddily and slammed the base of his little staff into the ground. With a whoosh a wind came out of nowhere originating from the Goblin's staff and soon the only thing Raven or Beast Boy could see was each other, Grelkkin, and a brown smoke around them.

--

Was that it?

Maybe…

Yes that was defiantly the shift in currents he had been waiting for…

The currents of fate were now aligned to his favor, and the demon could commence with phase three of his plans…

Phase one and two had been accomplished without any issues at all. The zeal to do right Knight Darius had possessed was all too easily manipulated into a tool. Something the demon could use to control the white knight without him ever knowing it was happening.

Now the knight was on his way to the Judges Temple to purify the Blade of Judgment unknowingly sealing the fate of the daughter of Trigon.

But the demon's main plans were not vengeance against Trigon's spawn…that was merely a bonus.

The true nature of his plan was to create a successor to his power from a human on earth.

The first phase of the plan found the demon staying on earth for a few decades watching and learning about the human race here. These humans were different than any he had encountered before for the humans on earth lacked the use of magic of any kind. But amazingly these creatures had thrived without it, creating things through use of math and science instead of magic. However the lack of magic did offer a rare opportunity for the demon to create an eventual successor with his power and none other. Other worlds the demon had seen would require him to use that worlds magic as well as his own but this way…he could create something that was pure. But like the humans that lived there…the demon needed to experiment.

Traveling to a country called Africa in the form of a scientist the demon had observed the movements of bacteria and viruses through the air and water there. It was then that the demon had taken two or three viruses and fused them together with his dark magic to create something entirely new, and released it into the environment.

At first the effect was felt immediately as infected creatures turned green and rabid, even gaining more strength in some cases. Scientists had dubbed this 'new' virus the Sakutia virus and began looking for a cure that the demon was sure they would never find. But then something happened, a human child contracted the virus…what an interesting turn of events that turned out to be.

The demon watched from a distance as the child's father worked tirelessly until finally a serum was developed and tested on the dying child. The demon was surprised when the serum actually worked in letting the child live… however this also gave him a unique opportunity. From a great distance the demon could sense the potential in the child's power – he could sense the similarity it had to his own. For this demon could take any form it pleased and the boy had the same potential.

So the demon traveled down river a ways then climbed a tree near its bank, taking the form of a snake the demon waited for the people pass by on the ferry.

It didn't take long though…only a few days had passed before the father of the boy decided it best for him to move his family home, and boarded a small ferry with them to get back to town. But as the boat passed by the snake the demon needed only flick his tongue out of his mouth to send the dark magic lancing into the boat's engine, disabling it permanently. Another flick made the waters around the boat swell to what it would be during flood levels driving the boat quickly towards a waterfall – and it was then that it happened. The demon saw the child shift into a bird and fly off to a tree just before the boat with its two remaining occupants, fell into the river below.

Pleased with his work the demon left the boy to his own devices after that, allowing fate to intervene and develop his powers further and returned to the world where he now sat, and waited for his time to come.

But that time was finally at hand.

Opening his red eyes the demon stood and walked from the small meadow where he had been meditating back into the forest. If one were to look at him he would appear to be human and probably once had been. But after countless years had past the demon had shed its limited human skin giving his soul completely over to the darkness in his heart. By doing so he gained the ability to take whatever form he needed in order to accomplish his goals and with it…unprecedented anonymity.

His abilities had allowed him to enter the White Palace and slay the body that surely by now had been found in the prisons. He had done that to send a message to the High Judge that he was in the lands close to the palace and to stay out of the demon's business or he would meet the same fate. The demon smiled remembering the history he had with Thadius…when he was a Knight the High Judge had almost died by his hand but the demon let him live, telling him that he would need someone more malleable to the demon's will in the palace. This killing was only to serve as a reminder of how High Judge Thadius had obtained his seat – and who was responsible for getting him there.

Ahh, yes…the demon closed his eyes and could sense the familiar power that the child – now a man – radiated without even realizing.

He was now in this world…the goblin had proved useful after all.

Turning north, the demon began to descend the mountain areas towards the forest trail where he would intercept the knight; there was some work to be done before he could show himself to the boy and the girl that came with him. When he did see the boy though the demon anticipated how it would feel to be close to someone who's own unrealized potential matched his – reveling in the thought of creating another like himself to help worlds fall into chaos and death.

Just as this world eventually would.

--

As the smoke cleared Beast Boy and Raven looked around at this new world. One moment they had been in the tower and the next they were standing on a dirt trail in the middle of nowhere – in the middle of the night. To one direction there was what looked like a forest whose trees were lit only by the two moons and many stars in the sky. The trail was bordered by long grass that stretched out either direction far as the eye could see, and the trail let up the opposite direction to a large white castle, whose many windows and parapets were lit up by what looked like torchlight.

"Palace of the Order of White Knights that is." Grelkkin explained, "It is here you must begin your journey without me for to the castle I must go."

"What!?" Raven exclaimed, "How do you expect us to find our way to a place we have never been to in a world we just found out exsisted?"

"Calm yourself yes yes! Grelkkin can help you once more!" the goblin king shushed Raven, "We do not want the guards to hear us."

The goblin than waved his want over his open little hand an a moment later a rolled up parchment, and a round flat object appeared.

"This is a map of all the lands known in Calimstar yes yes, but enchanted it is." The goblin king said, "This map will show you where you are and move when you move so you never become lost." Grelkkin then handed the map and other object to Raven.

"What's this one?" Raven asked looking at the round object, one side of it seemed to be crystal or something.

"Compass it is."

Raven felt like an idiot for asking that question now but kept it to herself, silently blaming the coma for her lack of observation. To her credit though the needle inside the compass was very small, and could hardly be made out in the moonlight.

"One more thing." Grelkkin said and produced a small pouch which he handed to Beast Boy, "Twenty gold this is – remember ten copper to a silver, a hundred silver to a gold. Help pay for stays at Inn that will yes yes. Now I must go…follow the trail into the woods yes yes, find a town you will not far into the woods. In the Inn there you can stay. Now go, I must leave you now."

And with that the goblin king ran off into the grass towards the castle, his little form disappearing into the night not long after.

"Weird." Beast Boy said, "Common let's head for that Inn he told us about."

Beast Boy picked up his pack and slung it over his solder then picked up Raven's as well and held it out to her.

"Why can't we just travel all night? Are you tired?" Raven asked as she took her bag and lifted the straps into position.

"Raven, I didn't sleep since you were hurt – humor me?" Beast Boy pleaded and Raven gave in.

"Alright, let's go."

The two walked along in silence away from the castle and into the forest. As soon as they crossed the forest line it became significantly darker as the trees blocked out some of the light. Beast Boy noticed that Raven had moved closer to him as they walked probably because she couldn't see as well as his animalistic eyes could. He was silently proud of himself for that as it turned out he was useful after all. Hah! With a grin on his face he lead the way towards some dim light down the trail a ways and what was presumably the town they were seeking.

Raven on the other hand was doing her best not to cling to Beast Boy like a frightened little girl. _I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm not afraid of the dark._ She repeated over and over in her head replacing her usual mantra. She didn't know why this was happening but figured it had to be something about this forest because she was fine until her and Beast Boy crossed the threshold. She could sense something was out there, far away but defiantly there and whatever it was it was very, very evil. The darkness produced by this one single being was enough to make her feel like she would fall to it should she focus her empathic abilities enough. But then suddenly the feeling vanished, as if it had realized Raven was looking and fled into the shadows leaving Raven to wonder if it was ever really there in the first place.

Figuring her mind was just playing tricks on her., Raven felt the urge to reach out with her empathic powers to see what was going on around her and test the waters of a gift she had rarely used. Next to her was the strongest emotion she could feel in Beast Boy, his silent confidence acting as an anchor to her from the chaos of the outside world. Looking a little farther in her minds eye Raven could feel…what was this…suspicion and wonderment? She figured that must have been some sort of animal in the wood watching them pass. After realizing that she could feel the emotions of things she could not see Raven thought it best to save flexing her mental muscles for later and asked Beast Boy a question.

"Do you think we are being watched?" Raven asked hesitantly.

"Of course we are." Not the answer Raven wanted but at least he was honest, "You probably can't see them, heck I can't see most but there are many little animals that come out in the night watching us go by."

"How comforting." Raven said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Ha ha, don't worry they aren't going to hurt us or they would have already. Most animals are just curious about humans you know." Beast Boy smiled.

"That doesn't help me not feel like food Beast Boy." Raven griped.

"Well we're almost to the town anyway see? We're fine." Beast Boy pointed out that the dim lights in the distance were now brighter lights directly in front of them.

The lights however weren't coming from the town however. The lights were from torches set high atop a wall made of large trees that had been cut, and stuck in the ground forming a tall and thick fence that surrounded the town. The trail was cut off where a heavy wooden door had been shut, cutting off access to the inside.

"Beast Boy, your ring." Raven said and the changeling swing his pack around and rooted around in it a moment before slipping the ring on and turning it on. A moment later Raven had a blonde haired green eyed boy standing next to her.

"Hmm..." Raven thought for a moment and looked up at the single guard tower that stood just behind and to the side of the gate to the town. Standing there watching them from his vantage point was a single silhouette of an armored guard holing a crossbow, she wished she knew what he was thinking. Then, out of instinct her empathic abilities reached out the thirty more yards down trail to the man in the tower – He was watching them with an aroused suspicion but was curious as well…also there was some fear in him…fear of something unknown?...Closing her eyes and shaking her head Raven withdrew her active empathic connection.

The man didn't seem to have any more fears or suspicions than a normal guard would, so they could get away with lying about their identities. Part of her was proud that she was able to read the man's emotions as well – hopefully she could figure out how she did that.

"We're travelers passing through." Raven said finally.

"Really? Do you think they will let us in on just that?" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Worth a shot." Raven shrugged.

The two then covered the distance the rest of the way to the gate and stood a ways away from the front of the gate until the guard acknowledged their presence.

"Oi!" He said from the tower, "Who goes there?"

"We are travelers from the white palace just passing through – we need a place to stay for the night." Raven half lied.

"Fair enough, awful late to be getting a start on a trip though." The guard said as he signaled down to someone behind the wall. There was the noise of a heavy bolt being pulled back and a moment later the heavy gate swung open.

"Get in quickly." The guard on the ground motioned as Beast Boy and Raven hurried in. "Rumors are flying about that Drifters have been spotted on the roads."

"What's a Drifer?" Beast Boy asked ask the gate was shut behind them.

"Cripes ye don't know what a Drifter is?" The guard said, "They must shelter ye good living in the palace. Alright look Drifters are an odd bunch, they come out of nowhere and surround you but don't attack you. They just stand there watching you until you go insane – 'tis magic I tell you, dark magic." The guard said.

"Alright thanks…where can we find the Inn?" Beast Boy asked and the guard pointed to a larger building about halfway down the single road in the small town. The Titans bade him thanks and headed for the inn, Raven wasn't sure why but when she heard the guards talking about the Drifters she really didn't hear the guards. It was as if something else was trying to speak to her whispering so low though she couldn't make it out. But just when she was considering telling Beast Boy about it the whispering stopped, so she simply wrote it off as her mind playing tricks again.

"Thank you." Raven said as Beast Boy held the Inn door open for her and they stepped inside.

The interior of the Inn reminded Raven of architecture strait from one of her novels back home. The walls of the square room were a whitewashed stucco with round wooden logs that held up the roof every fifteen feet or so. The support beams were holding up the second story of the Inn where the rooms presumably were and on the far end was a long desk that acted as both a place of business, and the bar.

"Sorry, 'tis after midnight – bar is closed." A plump little woman said from behind the counter.

"We don't drink err…we just need a room for the night." Beast Boy said.

"Oh! Well then that's different." The woman smiled and set down a glass she'd been drying, "Come on over then an we'll get'cha squared away."

The woman smiled and hummed to herself as Beast Boy and Raven walked over to the part of the bar reserved for transactions for the Inn, she was wearing a yellow and white dress that had a flowery print towards the bottom. Her round face smiled as she pushed a few stray locks of her curly hair out of her face and opened a thick ledger.

"Alrighty now, where are you coming from?" She asked.

"The White Palace." Raven answered quickly, they had come from that direction anyway so…why not.

"OH! Wonderful, just get married did'ja?" The woman beamed and Raven froze – _married?!_

"Err yes?" Beast Boy recovered quickly but was blushing, "Now umm…do you have any rooms?"

"Aye, looks like we have a single room left." She said, "It's the smallest room at the end of the hallway upstairs and will cost ye fifty silver a night."

"W-we only need it for one night, lots of road to cover." Raven smiled nervously, refusing to make eye contact with Beast Boy.

"That's okay darling." The woman chirped as Beast Boy pulled out a single gold piece out of the bag of coins and was given a gold piece with a hole in it in change. It took Beast Boy a bit of remembering and math before he guessed that it was probably worth fifty silver before he pocketed the money.

"And what name is this under?" The woman asked.

"Garfield and Raven…err…L-Logan." Raven stuttered.

Beast Boy grinned to himself when she used his last name as her own.

"Very well misses Logan enjoy your stay." The woman smiled and placed a key on the counter before returning to cleaning glasses.

Raven took the key and headed for the stairs without even waiting for Beast Boy. Her empathic abilities were not drowned out by her own embarrassment letting her feel that Beast Boy was just was embarrassed as she was. _Great is going to be a fun, awkward conversation later._ Raven thought as she trudged down the hallway to the door at the end and shoved the key in the hole. She hoped Beast Boy would simply not bring it up as the lock gave way with a quick flick of her wrist and she opened the door and walked in a moment later. The room was a small one indeed but at the same time large enough to accommodate two people. Each of the four walls were simple logs – probably the same ones that could be seen from the outside – with a single window that was made out of translucent glass, thus letting in light without letting people see what's inside from the ground.

The other wall housed a small desk with an oil lap set on it, bathing all the room in the light it provided, including the single full size bed up against the opposite wall.

"We need to find a new Inn." Raven said immediately and turned around to find that Beast Boy had already closed the door.

"No need I'll just sleep on the floor." The changeling said, "Besides you heard the woman it's after midnight and there is something rumored to be out there that has the guards pretty spooked."

"B-But…you'll be uncomfortable!" Raven protested.

"I'll live." Beast Boy said with such finality that the conversation was over.

Sighing in defeat Raven told Beast Boy to turn around so she could change with a threat that if he peaked he would die a swift painful death. While the pants Raven was wearing were fine for travel they would be uncomfortable to sleep in. So Raven rooted around in her bag until she found what at one point hat been simple flannel pajamas. But thanks to Grelkkin's magic now had been transformed into a spaghetti strap terrycloth nightgown…stupid goblin. True to his word Beast Boy remained staring at the wall while Raven stripped to her bare necessities and slipped the nightgown on. While being this underdressed made her feel uncomfortable the nightgown was at least modest enough that it wouldn't attract unwanted attention…she hoped.

"Alright." Raven said, "Your turn, I'll stay facing this wall."

"My turn to what?" Beast Boy said as he turned around.

"Didn't you bring anything to sleep in?" Raven raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy however did not seem able to answer her as his eyes took in her figure beneath the nightgown Raven was now wearing. Her shoulders and neck were completely exposed thanks to the nightgown's thin straps. The garment also curved around her breast leaving just enough cleavage to make him wonder what it looked like farther down. Raven looked at the wall and shifted uncomfortably, she knew she shouldn't have put it on.

"Err…n-no I didn't." Now it was Beast Boy's turn to stutter.

"Well your loss then." Raven said as she tossed a couple of the extra layers of blanket on the floor, we well as the second pillow and hopped into the bed.

"Thanks." Beast Boy said as he gathered the blankets and pillow and walked them to the other side of the room where he setup his own bedspread.

Raven sighed, keeping her back to Beast Boy as she heard him setup his own bed on the floor. He really was acting like a gentleman even though he didn't need to – really it should be her sleeping on the floor she was the one who had lost her powers and gotten them into this mess in the first place.

"Good night Raven, if you need anything I'll be right here." Beast Boy said cheerily as he blew out the flame on the oil lamp.

"Good night." Raven replied thinking _fat chance_ to his offer, figuring that he meant something along the lines of cuddling.

Why was Beast Boy being such a gentleman anyway? It wasn't like he owed her anything. Maybe he was just trying to make up for teasing her so much when they were younger. Yeah that was it – he was just trying to make amends it wasn't like he actually _liked_ her or anything. But then Raven thought about what it would be like if he did like her and if she returned those feelings for him. She found herself thinking that Beast Boy would probably be an excellent boyfriend – holding doors open for her, taking care of her when she need him, all of that mushy stuff. When they had first met she would have never pegged him as the romantic type but found as they got older Beast Boy matured greatly in how he treated women. Growing from an annoying boy who thought girls should flock to him to an annoying man who treated women the way a man should.

Hearing something reminiscent of a chainsaw eating concrete Raven turned over and looked over at her companion. The noise of his snoring was so great she feared that it would wake someone who was already asleep in the Inn so Raven acted quickly. Reaching out she snatched a cushion from the top of a stool near the desk and threw it at Beast Boy. The pillow hit him square in the face and bounced to the side causing the changeling to merely roll over so he was facing her. Not waking him as she had planned but he stopped snoring at least. Smiling softly, Raven made herself comfortable while still facing Beast Boy. Watching him sleep under the moonlight as she slowly drifted into sleep herself.

However, her sleep did not last long.

Raven's eyes shot open and she looked around the small room. She had no idea what time it was but the room was still dark, the moonlight that came through the window had moved from Beast Boy to barely crossing the window sill leaving the room much darker than it had been before. But something seemed out of place – not out of place like you left your car keys on the desk instead of the nightstand more like…like something was near that shouldn't be – and it was then that Raven heard the whispers again.

This time she could have sworn the whispering was audible had her empathic senses not let her know it wasn't. It sounded like many people were all trying to talk in hushed tones, leaving her completely out of the conversation but aware it was taking place. Then the whispers changed, directing themselves at Raven instead.

_Sue le mei? Vedieya le mei les fian Azar – You are her? Indeed you are, child of Azar._

The first whispering Raven couldn't understand, but the second part sounded as though a woman were speaking from inside the room. Why was Beast Boy still asleep couldn't he hear it?!

_Sue mei lo ashthen, thusai vei entho de nile.– You are far from home, unprepared for what lies ahead._

_Suei maleshthe farnas ni calnor thar se sue no un teos. – Your companion bears a greater burden than you or he knows._

_Un chas li tesona fa gansha sue – He will be tempted to betray you._

_Sue muila ven un shayn hai – you must help him stay true._

Raven's eyes widened, Beast Boy would be tempted to betray her? No he would never do that would he? And she needed to help him stay true to what?

_Sue lighnthos chas li sarhas fa zie lenthas. Densos so suei empath – Your soul will be pushed to its limit. Deny not your emotions._

_Ve chas li sanya sue dontha – We will be watching you closely._

_Raven…_

Raven Tried to call out to Beast Boy but found that when she tried to speak nothing happened. She tried to get up to run over to Beast Boy but found she couldn't move.

_RAVEN…_

Panic began to grip Raven as the voice became louder and more persistent, why couldn't she move?! what was going on?! How come her own voice was only mumbling?!

"Raven!" Beast Boy said loudly as Raven's eyes finally shot open.

Her black hair was stuck to her forehead and her whole body was covered in sweat. Glancing around the room Raven found that there was a little sunlight coming through the glass, she must have been dreaming that. Yes a nightmare that's all it was…so why was she still so afraid. Sitting up Raven pulled Beast Boy down on the bed. Then wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.

Beast Boy figured that she must have had one heck of a nightmare and said nothing as he wrapped his strong arms around her lithe figure, holding her tight as she slowly calmed down. Raven found that fortunately her empathic abilities were again making known to her the warm emotions that Beast Boy was feeling right now. Just like last time his silent presence was more than enough to calm Raven down until she was breathing more evenly only this time, she didn't let go of him for a while.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said after about ten minutes had passed, "you alright?"

"Yes." She sighed, finally pulling back from him, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Beast Boy cocked his head.

"For taking advantage of you…at least that's how I feel." Raven looked down at her lap.

"Huh?" Beast Boy was even more confused now, "How are you taking advantage of _me_?" Cyborg never could have predicted this.

"I'm not human Beast Boy, the Azar are a race of empaths and I am no different right now. I can feel the emotions of everyone around me weather I can see them or not and you are the only thing in this place that I recognize." Raven sighed – she didn't want to go further but knew Beast Boy at least deserved the truth – even if he would hate her for it. "Beast Boy your emotions are like an island of calm surrounded by a sea of chaos and –" Raven bit her lip, "I like being on the island, and it really _really_ helps me from wanting to curl up into a little ball and cry okay?"

Beast Boy was silent for a moment before smiling warmly and tilting her head up so she was looking at him.

"Raven that's not taking advantage of me." He laughed, "You feel whatever people around you are feeling right?"

"Yes." She replied, "But I can't identify specific emotions anymore…I just feel the effects."

"Okay, well what does this feel like?" Beast Boy concentrated on feeling only whatever feelings he had for Raven. He liked her a lot so this was not hard to do.

Raven closed her eyes and concentrated but her face soon softened into a smile as she felt the emotions coming off of him. It was like taking a warm bath as each part of her body seemed to be washed over with the emotions. But then she felt something she didn't expect – some of her own feelings were playing with the emotions she felt from Beast Boy and she knew of only a few emotions that could mingle so easily with each other…which meant only one thing.

Beast Boy liked her as more than a friend.

Raven was so shocked by this revelation that her expression changed from peaceful to concern as she opened her eyes. The warmth that was coming from Beast Boy changed into uncertainty as her face showed what Raven was feeling.

"What do you feel for me Beast Boy?" She asked figuring honesty was the best course here.

"Umm…why what did you feel from me?" Beast Boy asked nervously, Raven could sense his emotions tense slightly.

"I felt…I felt as though there was something deep there but it was very warm and very nice." Raven said trying to choose her words carefully, "It's the same emotion that you felt when you came to comfort me on the tower Beast Boy I just tell exactly what emotion it is."

_Crap_ Beast Boy thought, he was cornered and he knew it.

"Well umm….you see…" Beast Boy stalled, "Its complicated."

"Complicated?" Raven perked an eyebrow.

"Yes complicated." Beast Boy said, "You see I like you I really do…but your one of my best friends so…it's…complicated."

Raven felt flattered and amazed that Beast Boy would not only consider her a good friend but also have feelings for her at the same time. Inside her emotions flashed from love to like to fear to excitement to nervousness all in the matter of a few seconds. Leaving Raven to wonder how the heck everyone else in the world got by with emotions running at full bore all day and night.

Mentally settling herself down Raven quickly picked apart what Beast Boy had said – he liked her and that was a good thing, she was one of his best friends which was also a good thing…so what was complicated about it? Was Beast Boy just unsure about how Raven felt about him? Hitting the breaks right there Raven had to think of how she felt about Beast Boy…how _did_ she feel about the changeling?

She knew that he meant a great deal to her as a friend and team mate but weather her feelings went beyond that she didn't know. Smiling at him again to make him feel better Beast Boy returned the smile which made her feel that now familiar warmth she loved so much. This was the emotion Beast Boy felt for her and something told Raven that this warmth may be akin to love.

He was right it _was_ complicated.

"So do you want to hear about my nightmare?" Raven thought quickly to change the topic. Beast Boy needed to know about this anyway since the voice talked about him as well as her.

"Yeah!" The changeling embraced the topic change as well. Both Titans didn't want to discuss their feelings for now as they were both still so unsure about everything.

Raven told him every detail that the voice had told her, even relating what little she remembered about the foreign language that had spoken first each time.

"Don't worry Raven, I will _never_ do anything to hurt or betray you alright? I know I've done a lot of stupid pranks in the past but I'm not a traitor." Beast Boy said as he thought back to Terra. Raven, sensing the immense sadness within him spoke quickly.

"I know you won't Beast Boy…I'm Just scared that there is something out there that can get into my mind and talk to me." Raven hugged herself.

Beast Boy scooted forward and gave Raven a tight hug, almost instinctively Raven laid her head on his shoulder again.

"Don't worry, with a hunk of a man like me protecting you what can go wrong?" He grinned prideful.

"Oh I feel so much better." Raven rolled her eyes, "And don't be so chauvinistic, it makes you unattractive."

"So you _are_ attracted!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Was." Raven grinned, "Now turn around so I can get dressed."

"Yes mam."

Raven sighed and wondered if he would still be like this if they were in a more serious relationship but quickly put that thought to rest.

It could be discussed another time.

--

The demon found the knight sleeping near a hollowed out trunk to a large tree that had long since fallen. The knight known as Darius as fast asleep still even though mornings rays were just beginning to clear the mountains…which meant he was still ready for some more suggestive dreams. In the form of a beetle the demon scurried to the knight's side and crept around to the human's neck. From here the demon could feel the blood pulsing through the mans veins, his flesh calling to him to feast once more but no…the knight still had a purpose left to serve.

Reaching out with his dark magic the demon gave the knight a dream.

In this dream Darius had reached the Temple of Judgment with no problems and stood before the altar. The blade in his hands was ready to be purified held high in his hands above his head and plunged it into the stone altar. The altar glowed white before spitting the blade back out and into his waiting hands, now pure and ready to be used again.

But what was he going to do now?

He could no longer remember.

He could remember though that the Blade when pure was not only a sword…but a key as well. The Blade of Judgment was made as a key to Hell's Gate, the around stone tablet set into the wall behind the altar…at this moment he held the power to open it.

But Darius knew that doing such a thing would be akin to treason against the palace.

The palace that had denied his request to go after Trigon's daughter…a decision which he had ignored already…no matter what he tried to do at this point he would end up in prison

Unless… if Darius were to use the Blade of Judgment as the key it was to open Hell's Gate and then destroy the demons kept inside….yes…then he could earn redemption in the eyes of the palace only then being welcomed back into its ranks. Only then would he get the advancement to judge…maybe even high judge.

With the demon army defeated by his hand he could rule all of Calimstar…

On waking Darius ate a quick breakfast of dried meat and bread, skipped his Morning Prayer routine and headed out towards the temple again with new vigor.

The Demon, sitting on a branch in a tree watched him go with a sinister smile…men were so easily corrupted with power. Once the knight was out of sight the demon jumped down from the tree in the form of a traveler and went the opposite direction.

Darius was set on his course but the demon had to go back now to find the boy that would become his apprentice…there was still much work to do.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mask of Evil

HOLY CRAP my arms are hurting from typing so much.

Yay carpo-tunnel I guess.

So Here is chapter 4 and as promised the story is going to get much more intence very quickly. A lot is going to be happening in the next little bit.

I apologize once again for any grammatical errors I may have missed, self editing leans itself to mistakes.

Will get chapter 5 up as soon as I can

Cheers!

Please review ^_^

__________________

The Thin Grey Line

Chapter 4: The Mask of Evil

__________________

Sir Marcus walked through the halls of the White Palace towards the High Judges chambers his manservant in tow. Ever since Thaylor's assassination by a guard who had supposedly gone missing Marcus had been silently investigating the going ons of that night. He had discovered that the guards were indeed missing a person who had not been accounted for – but investigation into the man's identity revealed him to be a family man who lived and worked in the castle with his spouse. The man was also somewhat known to the persons of the palace as a good honest person, which left Marcus to wonder why someone like that would turn around and commit that kind of a crime. People didn't just jump into murder like that it was something that was escalated into – and he intended to find out what exactly was going on.

On reaching judge Thadius's chambers Marcus pounded on the door wit his fist three times and waited. A moment or two later there was the sound of the lock on the other side being drawn and the door swung open. Thadius looked Marcus over a moment and bade him come in, closing the door as the knight came into his chambers.

The judge looked as though he had not slept well in the last few days and did his best to ignore the sleep in his eyes as he slicked his silvery hair back making himself more presentable.

"What is it I can help you with Sir Marcus." Thadius said as he sat back down at his desk.

"High Judge." Marcus bowed, "I have been investigating Thaylor's death and, determined that there is something amiss."

"What do you mean?" Thadius said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have my own doubts as to weather the person who is accused of the crime actually committed it." Marcus said.

"Are you challenging my judgment?" Thadius pushed Marcus's will.

"No your highness, I am merely expressing my concerns that the crime may have been the work of a de-"

"Don't say it." Thadius interrupted, "If the murder was the work of a demon by now the creature is long gone from this land."

"But should we not pursue it then? Shall we just leave it to kill again?!" Marcus stood up.

The Judge stared Marcus down and stood up slowly as well, Marcus was an average size man which meant the judge was taller and broader than him. The robes he wore as a high judge only added to the intimidating effect.

"I applaud your zeal Sir Marcus but you forget your place." Thadius began, "There is only one demon I have ever encountered in my time as a knight that had the power to come into the White Palace unnoticed. A demon which I thought I had slain many years ago – I know the power this creature possesses and going after him would not be a wise idea at all Marcus."

"So you would allow a Demon to wander the lands of Calimstar?" Marcus challenged.

"Do not Test me knight!" Thadius shouted, "I have seen far more battles in my day than ye. Now leave my sight and do _not_ speak of this again!"

Marcus glared at the high judge and stormed out of his chambers to the hall where his manservant was waiting.

"Come, We have work to accomplish." Marcus said and headed back to his chambers.

Marcus had only been a knight a year longer than Thaylor had before he was killed. His blonde hair was kept long, pulled back into a pony tail and his blue eyes reflected the anger from his short argument with the high judge. Rigorous training had kept his body muscular and thin like any warrior might have.

"What would you ask of me sir?" His manservant said as Marcus came to a stop in front of the Palace library.

"I need thee to research and find books that have information on Demons who can hide their true identity from the Knights." Marcus said, "Be swift in your research, I would rather no one know what we are looking for."

The servant bowed and hurried into the library as the knight headed for his own chambers, regardless of what the High Judge had ordered Marcus was going to investigate and go after the Demon responsible for this. Doing nothing was against the oath he had taken as a knight. He thought for a moment as he walked that maybe he was getting in too deep – after all if the demon was powerful enough to scare the High Judge what chance did a Knight of three years stand against him? Then again the High Judge had not been in actual combat in many decades by now making his skills rusty and lethargic. Marcus would not condemn him for feeling the fear but he would for using the fear as an excuse for cowardice.

On reaching his quarters however Marcus immediately noticed something was different, the window on the far side of the stone room was swing wide open. Closing the door and locking it Marcus walked over to the open window and shut the pane – latching the bar to lock the window closed. Perhaps he had left the window bolt unlocked when the wind picked up.

"Helloz!" a Voice said from behind and Marcus whipped around brandishing a short sword which he pointed at the intruder.

"Eek! Please do not hurt Gerlkkin, mostly harmless I am!" The goblin screeched.

"Why did you break into my room?" Marcus demanded while keeping his sword trained on the little goblin's head.

"Open the window was." Grelkkin said, "The guards at the gate denied me entry but need A Knights help I do yes yes!"

"And this help you need warrants breaking into a White Knights quarters goblin?" Marcus asked.

"Yes yes!" Grelkkin waved his hands in the air, "Please do not kill me."

"Speak and then I shall decide." Marcus said as he lowered his sword but did not sheathe it.

"Bring news I do yes yes!" Grelkkin said, "Dire news indeed, a demon is in the land yes yes! Veeeery strong demon. Demon made Grelkkin do his bidding or tribe would be destroyed!" The goblin lamented, "Bring travelers to this world the demon wanted and I did, Travellers now seek the one that is your brother in arms yes yes, seek the Knight Darius they do."

"Slow thy speech." Marcus commanded, "You brought people here from another plane?"

"Yes yes! Stole half of the soul of one the Knight Darius did! They seek the knight before he reaches the Temple of Judges." Grelkkin said then added, "Not know more than that I do."

"This demon, what did he look like?" Marcus said as he finally sheathed his sword.

"Like human he did. Could only tell he was demon by his aura yes yes." Grelkkin nodded.

_That sounds like the Demon that the high judge had been talking about_…Marcus thought for a moment _If there was a demon here that could hide his own presence among humans how are we going to find him?_

"They help is much appreciated Goblin." Marcus said.

"Grelkkin! I Goblin king!" the little goblin corrected.

"Very well Grelkkin." Marcus chuckled, "This demon business is very serious, you are committed to help?"

"yes yes! Revenge I want on the one who threatened the tribe." The goblin king said through his pointy teeth.

"Meet me at the forest trailhead in a week then, there is much preparation that needs to be done before we can attempt to catch up." Marcus looked down at the goblin, who shook his little head.

"No no! too late it may be by then! Must go in less than three days if hopes of catching up we want." Grelkkin insisted.

"Very well, three days then." Marcus agreed, he would be rushed but could still meet him in that timeframe with other knights.

"Three days then." Grelkkin said and hit his stick on the floor.

The next instant found Marcus coughing as he opened the window to let the brown flowery smoke out of the room. He did not know if he could fully trust this goblin but it was the only and best lead fate would most likely hand him – and Sir Marcus intended to take full advantage of that.

After changing out of the chain mail he was wearing into clothes that were more comfortable Marcus headed to the Library to help his manservant research anything useful regarding hunting demons. He had a gut feeling that he was going to need to be prepared for things that would reveal themselves later on.

--

Beast Boy sat at a table downstairs waiting for Raven to come down, his pack sat on the floor next to him as he rooted through it. It seemed all but the food makers and his holo-ring had been turned into some sort of item that matched what normal people on this world might have. It was actually kind of cool – he had two more vests of different colors in the bag, as well as another tunic and two pairs of trousers. The boots he wore however seemed to be the only pair he had so he made a mental note to take care of them for the duration of the trip.

He sat at a table that was nestled in a corner right next to the stairs and watched over those few people who came and left the Tavern that was beneath the inn. Even though he was in a world that was foreign to him the instinct to protect those who could not protect themselves, he supposed that this instinct was one that would always be with him even if he someday lost his powers like Raven. Beast Boy sighed – he was so worried about weather or not they would be able to find the Knight and get the missing half of Raven's soul back in time. She had been forced into a race where her life depended on being able to beat some crazed knight to a temple they had never been to all so they could use a sword they had never heard of to restore her powers and soul. He hoped that they would be able to catch that Knight in time…

No he couldn't do it – he would not allow himself to merely hope he had it in him to provide more than that. He had to be able to provide the strength and stability that Raven lacked right now – he had to be able to be her shoulder to cry on when she needed it. Forcing his own fears down Beast Boy mentally prepped himself for the journey ahead knowing it would probably be a long and hard one. But knowing that he was willing to do whatever it took in order to make Raven whole even if it took his own life to do so – whatever was required he would do.

It was that exact moment that Raven came walking down the stairs in the leather pants tunic and boots combo that was quickly becoming his favorite outfit. Raven could sense the new found emotional strength and stability that she always could sense around him, only this time it seemed stronger as he smiled at her.

"Hey." Beast Boy grinned.

Raven had to admit that even though Beast Boy had the holo-ring on he looked quite good as a blonde haired greened eyed boy. But if she had to chose between the normal looking Beast Boy and well…Beast Boy she would go with the green man any day of the week though she couldn't explain why.

"Hey." She responded as she walked over to the table, "Are we going to eat breakfast before we go or just snack on the road?"

"Snack on the road." Beast Boy said as he just wanted to get moving.

"Sounds good." Raven smiled, she was anxious to get moving as well.

The Titans hit the road after that, leaving the town behind them and walking a safe distance before breaking out the food makers Cyborg had provided. They figured it was safe as the road had think forest on either side and no one else appeared to be traveling yet this early. Raven ate a simple breakfast sandwich with sausage and egg on an English muffin. Beast Boy meanwhile snacked on a cube of sausage flavored tofu the size of a softball. It was then that Raven realized that earlier, before they had left the tower Beast Boy mentioned he would resort to eating meat if there was nothing else avalible - but why didn't he eat meat in the first place then? It wasn't like she was trying to decide weather his choice to not eat it was wrong or anything but Raven still wondered…

"Beast Boy why don't you eat meat?" Raven asked.

"What?!" he choked out and coughed until his throat was clear – wow that had caught him off guard.

"Why don't you eat meat?" She pressed.

Beast Boy thought for a moment as they walked down the dirt road, why was Raven questioning him on this? She was his friend sure but none of his other friends had ever questioned his vegetarianism so openly. This was _Raven_ though and Beast Boy thought that if nothing else she deserved the truth.

"Well…it's complicated." He said after a few moments.

"Explain." Raven said, they were in for a long trip so Raven may as well take the opportunity to get to know him better.

"Well…You know how some animals eat meat and some eat plants right?" Beast Boy started, "Well if I change into an animal that eats plants and I feel hungry then I can just eat a plant. But when I change into an animal that eats meat…"

"You mean a carnivore." Raven corrected.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said, "Think of it this way – A Lion's natural instinct is going to be to eat meat, to hunt animals to kill and eat them. The instinct is going to be to eat meat –with me it's a little more complicated. When I change into a lion or something like that I don't just get the instinct to eat meat I get the hunting instincts to stalk, kill and maim anything that could be considered food."

"_Anything._"He repeated.

"So to keep everyone around me safe I just stopped eating meat completely and convinced myself that I didn't like its taste or texture." Beast Boy shrugged, "It was the only thing I could think of to help control instincts that are built into me now. I would hate to see what would happen if I were to actually eat it after this long…I'd probably lose control of myself…kind of scary to think about."

"So you're saying that you don't eat meat as a way to maintain self control?" Raven perked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's exactly it." He nodded, "We're more alike than you think."

He was right too.

"What happens when you lose control?" Raven realized that question might be prying a bit too deep but was actually curious now.

"I wonder what the team is doing right now." Beast Boy thought aloud kindly letting Raven know that he wasn't comfortable answering that question right now.

"Probably worrying about us." Raven smirked and Beast Boy laughed as he agreed.

Raven wondered though about why Beast Boy avoided the question of what happened if he were to lose control of himself. It was a concept that Raven had thought Beast Boy, like the rest of the Titans was immune to. Maintaining constant self control was a battle that Raven had fought her whole life so she understood how hard it could be sometimes to keep that precious balance. Though she had never realized that through the constant bickering between the changeling and Cyborg about the use of meats Beast Boy was doing all of that merely to put on a show. To keep a mask up so all his friends were sure that something was one way when it was actually another. She wondered then as they walked in silence why Beast Boy had to keep up a mask at all and what else he might be hiding behind it.

Remembering that she was in fact an Empath Raven silently reached out to her friend with her ability to see what he was feeling. At first she could feel his confidence in finding the knight, which made her feel better. After that there was the same nervousness that she had about what would happen were then not able to catch up with the formerly mentioned knight. Beyond those emotions however Raven could sense that there was something buried deep down inside his heart that was very, very dark. Not dark in the way that made her think it was evil though, it felt like it was a black hole around which everything that Beast Boy was orbited leaving the changeling's feelings free but still influenced by it in some way.

It was then however that Raven realized if she were to pry deeper she would be crossing a line that could end their friendship. Skimming what should could from surface emotions was one thing but Raven would not search deeply into his heart without his permission, doing so without was an abuse of her abilities. But even so she was so curious about it…maybe she could ask him about it later if the opportunity presented itself.

Without a word Raven grabbed the map out of the back pocket of Beast Boy's pack while without breaking stride. Unrolling the parchment she studied it a moment before declaring that they could probably make it to the next town before nightfall.

"You really think so?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe, according to the map it's not that far from where we just left." Raven said as she folded the map back up and handed it to Beast Boy.

"We could go faster if I turned into a horse you know." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"No." Raven said – she refused to 'ride' her friend.

"Oh common we can cover ground much quicker." Beast Boy protested.

"I am not going to ride you Beast Boy…it's not right." Raven said still and Beast Boy relented, if she wanted to be stubborn and walk that was her choice.

The thought of riding a horse for the duration of their trip didn't bother Raven so much though – neither did the fact that it would be a green horse. She was still trying to figure out a way to get Beast Boy to talk about his past. Of all the Titans it seemed that the life Beast Boy lived before becoming a Titan was the one with the most question marks. Sure she knew about his Doom Patrol days before joining the team but he never seemed to speak of parents or a family.

In fact the only thing that Raven knew about Beast Boy's past was that he had once been a normal kid and was made this way to save him from the virus, and his cure had turned him into the man he is now. But everything else about him was a mystery – wait a second. Maybe that massive dark emotion she had sensed earlier had something to do with why he wasn't freely talking about his past to any of his friends…maybe something painful had happened in his past and he didn't want to talk or think about it. Keeping whatever he was feeling suppressed down inside him out of sight and out of mind until the day that it all became too much and….

And what?

Raven sighed as they walked all of this thinking was getting her nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"What?" Raven blinked.

"You sighed, what's wrong?" Beast Boy looked genuinely concerned now.

"Oh…its nothing don't worry about it." Raven forced a smile but the changeling could see right through her.

"I know that sigh Raven that sigh means that something is bothering you." He stated, "So you can either tell me what's wrong or I can tell you some jokes to cheer you up."

"Is that a threat?" Raven grinned a little.

"I don't know…Now that you can feel you might like my jokes." He suggested.

"I don't think so." Raven said, "I could have laughed before to you know…there's a reason I didn't."

"Aww." The changeling grumbled, "My jokes aren't that bad are they?"

"Beast Boy you're my friend and I want to be honest with you…most of your jokes are lame." Raven said looking at her friend with pity.

"Drats." He said and they continued to walk as they talked about their friends and this strange new world.

--

The Demon had assured that the knight was still on a path to corruption before he left the human and went after his new prodigy and the woman that traveled with him. In the form of a black hawk he was able to cover the distance fare more quickly than he would have if he had simply run back. Gliding over the forest canopy now the demon could sense that the boy was close and knowing that the boy and his woman were traveling along the road gave the demon the advantage he needed. Veering left the hawk demon headed for the forest road and came to the earth about three miles ahead of the boy and the woman…here he would wait for them.

He would use his true form when the boy and the woman came upon him but doing this came with its own dangers. Not from knights but from something much older and much more powerful than the magic the knights possessed…he dare not even think its name less he call their terrible power down upon him.

And so the Demon shifted to the form of a mouse along the side of the road and hid himself next to a large rock and waited for the boy to draw near.

--

Marcus leaned over a large tome inspecting its contents thoroughly.

He and his servant had been researching anything they could find about past battles that Judge Thadius has fought. He discovered that the aging Judge was probably a better swordsman than Darius when he was in his prime. He had defeated about one hundred and seventy five demons in his day and almost all of those battles had been documented and stored in the library. At the moment Marcus was thumbing through one of the last battles that Thadius had ever fought before being called as a judge when he came across something interesting.

It appeared that this particular battle ended but the demons remains were never found – a fact that while not uncommon did arouse some suspicion in the young knight. Putting on his reading glasses Marcus studied the book.

_Date: Winter in the 405__th__ year under the Reign of the Judges._

_Moons: One half waxes, one quarter wanes._

_Day thirteen of the hunt._

_Entry by Sir Thadius Colesword, Knight of the White Palace,_

_The battle was fierce, never before hath I encountered a foe as versatile and cunning as the Demon I hunt now. The creature possesses much more power than originally thought or ever encountered before – truly this demon is aged and wise in the ways of survival._

_Its powers seem to be limited however to changing the form it takes – the demon appears to posses the ability to take the shape of anything it wishes making fighting it a task that is neigh impossible._

_The battle started at the edge of the Dark Forest but when I began to gain the upper hand they demon fled into the woods. I followed the creature for many a mile but find it I did not. And this is the thirteenth day of my search. _

_The price of my inability to kill the demon in the first battle has led to the deaths of fourty five innocent souls – I know this as I happened upon a small settlement a length from the forest road. All who lived there were killed by the demon and as such, I reported back to the White Palace for aid…_

_Day twenty five of the hunt:_

_No progress has been made in catching this demon even with the aid of twenty Knights of the Palace. More innocent souls have been lost and the High Judge himself is calling for the eradication of this demon before more lives are lost…_

_I am under much pressure from without and within to kill this demon with my own hands…_

_Day thirty one of the hunt:_

_Another five souls added to the loss of life caused by this demon – however one survived…a young boy by the name of Thaylor survived the demons onslaught though was found in very dire condition – after discussion with the other Knights I shall return to the White palace with the boy…a month of searching with no result has left me disheartened and weary perhaps some rest will strengthen me once again._

The entry stopped there and was continued by the knight that took over the hunt, skimming to the end Marcus discovered that the slaughter where Thaylor was found was the last killing to take place, after that the demon either disappeared or left this plane. But then a thought occurred to him…not long after the hunt for that demon was abandon there was a killing in the Palace itself. A servant had been slaughtered by what appeared to be a demon though that demon was never found either. From what he remembered though that slaughter of the servant led to the high judge stepping down…

Something wasn't making sense.

"Finnius." Marcus said quietly to his servant across the table, "Fetch me the tome that contains the registrar and information regarding the judge's ascents to power."

"I cannot milord." His servant responded, "That book is sealed to the pedestal in the front of the Library."

"Of course it is." Marcus had forgotten, "Very well, take these books to my chambers, I shall follow shortly." He said as he slid a pile of books ranging from Demons names and powers to the tome he had been reading.

"Yes Milord." Finnius bowed and began to gather the books.

Marcus stood and walked to the front of the large library and stood in front of the pedestal that contained the Judges personal information. It was a mighty tome indeed, much larger than any of the other books in the library. The pedestal it sat on was made of fine marble with a single column from the stand to the sturdy square base. The book was accessible to him however only the current page with High Judge Thadius's information was available as the rest of the book was sealed magically, he would need a librarian to turn the page back.

With a wave of his hand however the Library's keeper hurried over.

"I need access to the Judges history." Marcus said. The keeper however looked skeptical about his need for the book.

"Do you indeed? Perhaps you could better find what you are looking for in the individual histories section." The Keeper suggested.

"I already searched those books, I need access to this book as it is the only one that details the judges ascents to the seat." Marcus said, "You _will_ give me access keeper I am a Knight."

"O-of course sir knight." The keeper said and swiftly produced a set of keys from his robe. Flipping through them he finally held up a small gold key which he inserted in the leather strip that bound the latter half of the book. The book glowed gold then for a moment before returning to its original color and opened for the knight.

"Thank you, you may leave." Marcus said as he turned the page back.

"Very well…" The Keeper said and eyed the knight a moment before hurrying off.

Marcus only had to turn a few pages back though before he came across the entry he was looking for.

_High Judge Valor DeMarlo _

_Ascent to power too place in the year 383 of the Reign of the Judges_

_Valor DeMarlo took power in the year 383 from Judge Seth Demarlo and is the third son in the DeMarlo house to rule as High Judge in the last two hundred years. Judge Valor DeMarlo is also the only judge to step down from the seat rather than remain in power until death._

_Circumstances surrounding his step down from power were rumored to be caused by the death of his favorite Servant – William Dae – who was found slaughtered by a Demon's hand in the halls outside of the High Judges chambers in the White Palace. Rumors said the killed was planned by the High Judge himself and carried out by evil men who were never captured – however this theory was proven wrong as no visitors came or left the Palace that day. The death was ruled to be caused by a demon by the High Judge…making the murder the first to happen ever in the white palace. _

_The demon responsible for the murder however was never found._

_After that the High Judge stepped down due to pressure from Knights demanding answers and was replaced by Knight Thadius Colesword – who was awarded the judgement seat in…_

Marcus stopped reading at that point and closed the book before heading to his chambers. _So…like the Demon in the forest this one was also never found…_Marcus thought as he hurried to his room and locked the door upon entering. His manservant had left the books on his desk all marked to the places he had been before leaving the library. Quickly opening the book he had been reading Marcus skimmed over the words.

It seems that Thaylor had been squired to Sir Darius after making a full recovery from his injuries. And Thadius had taken the judgment seat shortly before that event – but there was no mention of guards being posted, parties sent out, or even a ranger being contacted to try and find the demon he had been hunting with such zeal. A Knight does not normally give up a hunt until the demon has been vanquished so why did Thadius give it up? What did have to gain or lose?

Then it hit him, Thadius had taken power after a murder had killed judge valor's servant right outside his chambers – a demon who had never been caught. That murder was not a random act of violence by a demon it was a planned killing…it was sent as a warning. A warning to the high judge that if he did not resign his post he might be next…and once Judge Valor was out of the way judge Thadius had taken power and the killings had stopped until Thaylor was killed in the prison.

Thadius was not merely afraid of this demon as he said earlier he was in leaguer with it – the demon had orchestrated the resignation of Judge Valor and Thadius, being the eldest Knight was then called as a Judge that the demon could influence. Now this Demon was once again on this plane and trying to influence the White Palace again but to what purpose Marcus could only guess. The point was the high judge has been corrupted by a demon.

Almighty save us!

Marcus slammed the book closed and yanked the string that would ring a bell elsewhere in the castle, hoping his manservant would come quickly. But suddenly there was a pounding on the door, from the other side he heard someone shout _open the door in the name of the High Judge!_ Marcus rose from his seat – his short sword was across the room lying on his bed. As he stepped to grab it however the door burst open with a thud knocking the knight to his back. Instantly three guards rushed into the room and Grabbed Marcus's arms and legs pinning him to the ground as a forth bound his feet and wrists in iron shackles.

"Well, what do we have here?" he heard the Keeper's slithery voice say, "It is as I feared Highness…the Knight stole the Index Demonica and was trying to open it."

Marcus was yanked to his feet and turned around – In his chambers now was the Library Keeper, the High Judge Thadius, and the guards who held him prisoner.

"I did not take the book!" Marcus protested, "That slime of a librarian must have planted it on my desk just now."

Thadius said nothing however save a motion to the guards who gagged Marcus and carried him away.

"Come." He said to the Keeper after a moment and both the High Judge and Librarian followed the knight down to the dungeon.

-

Marcus was thrown into a cell roughly as the heavy barred metal door was slammed shut and heavy metal bolts hit home. The guard sneered at Marcus before walking away, revealing the High Judge and the Keeper standing against the wall opposite to the cell.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Marcus demanded.

"Do not speak to your superior in that manner!" The librarian spat.

"Silence both of you." Thadius finally said with a sigh, "Marcus, Marcus….thy could not simply follow my instructions to leave the matter be could ye?"

"I will not stand idly by while a knight is murdered and thou does nothing about it!" Marcus shouted.

"You know nothing of what is actually happening Marcus." The high judge said.

"I know enough to know that you are not only afraid of the demon that killed Thaylor but are in league with it." Marcus countered.

"SILENCE!" Thadius commanded, "You know nothing! Nothing at all! This Demon is powerful enough to kill a guard and escape the white palace twice without being detected do ye not think that it is better to let this one run free than risk the whole palace?"

"It is better to die a good man than live as one who convinces himself he is right." Marcus shot, he was not going to give into this corruption.

"Hmph!" Thadius stuck his nose up arrogantly, "Than you shall rot in the prisons till thy death." He then motioned to the Keeper as he turned to leave.

The keeper grinned eagerly as he opened the Index Demonica turning the pages swiftly to a marked spot.

"_Elthlios Spectrimius Septum!" _He shouted and violet light shot from his extended finger hitting Marcus squarely in the chest. The knight had always prided himself on his constitution but was knocked on his back by this spell. His arms ceased to function, his legs felt like iron weights were holding them down, even breathing became difficult – and the last thing that Marcus heard was the maniacal laughter of the keeper as he faded into unconsciousness.

--

"No I'm telling you the whole thing was an accident." Beast Boy protested, "The noodles were _supposed_ to stay on his head like a wig not fall down your shirt."

"Beast Boy food only acts like that in cartoons…what did you think was going to happen?" Raven replied, they were arguing the particulars of a certain noodle incident that had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

Beast Boy was trying to prank Cyborg by making a wig out of spaghetti noodles that would then be adhered to his head through the use of Elmer's glue. However when Beast Boy had tried to mount said noodly wig the metal man had sensed it coming and blocked the noodles which then went strait down Raven's shirt. Raven had been sick at the time and dressed in civilian clothes that were more comfortable…had she been in her uniform then she would not have gotten noodles all over her chest and clothes – at least that's what Beast Boy was trying to argue.

"If you had not tried to put a wig made of _noodles_ on Cyborg in the first place I would not have ended up with food all over my breasts." Raven said, "And for as much as I know you like that mental picture you know I'm right so stop arguing with me."

But Raven's attempt to distract him enough to win the argument failed as Beast Boy seemed to be distracted by something ahead on the road she could even feel his emotions abruptly change.

"What's wrong?" She asked not seeing anything ahead on the road.

"Do you feel that?" Beast Boy asked back and Raven gave him a strange look. Feel what? What was he talking about? Probing about with her empathic abilities however answered the questions she then wished she hadn't asked.

Though she couldn't pinpoint where she could sense the same feeling of oppressive blackness that she had felt when Beast Boy and herself had first arrived. Only this time the feelings was not momentary it was constant, as if whatever it was _knew_ that she could feel it and was trying to intimidate her.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I don't know…but let's get to that town fast I don't like this forest at all." Beast Boy said and without another word the two hurried forward.

Raven stayed closer to Beast Boy than normal as they all but ran down the trail, the oppressive feeling around her though was only getting worse the farther they went and she could have sworn she was hearing things like _danger_, _darkness _and other warnings whispered in her mind. The hairs on the back of Beast Boy's neck were standing up as they walked, he didn't have to be an Empath to know something was wrong his animal instincts told him that just fine. The forest around him was as still – no birds chirping, no sounds of animals foraging, nothing.

Not even the wind dared to blow as they hurried down the trail, but the farther they went the more oppressive the feeling became. Raven was watching the trees waiting for something horrible to pop out of the tree line and eat them when Beast Boy skidded to a sudden stop. Raven nearly ran into him as she stopped as well but didn't need to ask him about the sudden change of speed.

Standing there in the middle of the dirt road was a solitary figure. He was dressed in a black sleeveless tunic and black leather trousers that were cut to rags just below the knee. His bare skin was a reddish brown color and his arms below the elbow tapered down into a set of fingers that looked more like claws. His face wore a small arrogant grin as his red eyes stared the two teens down through locks of messy black hair. Now Raven had seen and felt many things in her life and nothing even compared to the feeling of utter blackness that radiated from the man on the road. She also didn't need the other half of her soul to know that this was no man…

Her father was a demon who was dedicated to a cause, an evil cause but a cause none the less. But her father had nothing on the kind of demon that was standing in front of her now.

This was a true demon.

"Hello." He said in a deep seductive voice, "I have been waiting for you."

"Who are you?!" Beast Boy demanded as he took a defensive posture in front of Raven.

The demon however just chuckled at Beast Boy with his deep, dark voice. Raven moved a little so she was looking over Beast Boy's shoulder.

"I am Kaska Ro…but the question you should be asking is who are _you_?" The demon said, "I already know who I am…I am a demon."

"What are you talking about, I'm Beast Boy I know that." Beast Boy said as Raven put a hand on his shoulder, she could feel how tense he was and that combined with the feelings from the demon was making her very, very afraid.

"No…I do not think you know who you are quite yet." The demon said, "Allow me to explain, how did you acquire your powers?"

"What business is that of your's?" Beast Boy shot back.

"Very well…I shall explain it all then." The demon shifted so he was standing more comfortably, "You acquired your unique powers when you contracted the Sakutia Virus in Africa. Your father experimented with many different cures for the green fever until you finally stabilized with the powers you have now."

"H-How do you know about all of that?" Beast Boy shifted backwards a bit.

"I know of all of that because I was there boy – I created Sakutia." The demon smiled, "My hope was to turn an animal into a demon as an apprentice or even a pet…but fate handed me so much more than what I intended for Sakutia – fate handed me you."

Beast Boy was speechless, Raven tightened her grip on his shoulder to let him know everything was okay when she didn't know if it was going to be or not.

"Now through my own plans you are here…with me." The demon smiled again, "And weather you know it or not – you are here to become my apprentice."

_No!_ Raven thought.

"Whatever, I'm a Teen Titan! I'll never follow you." Beast Boy growled.

"Oh really?" The demon tilted his head.

In an instant a spell came from nowhere and smashed the holo-ring around Beast Boy's finger. The projector failed as the ring flew into a million pieces returning Beast Boy to his normal appearance.

"If I can do that by tilting my head then just imagine what I can do to your woman should I choose to…" The demon smiled showing rows of sharp teeth, "You _will_ be my apprentice or she will die."

That was enough for Beast Boy – shifting into a tiger he swiftly charged the demon fangs and claws bared. But the demon was impossibly fast and with one swipe of its claws Beast Boy was sent flying across the road, stopping just in front of Raven.

"Beast Boy!" Raven said and ran to his side, what could she do? She was just an Empath and was totally useless in a fight. Beast Boy shifted back to his normal self and struggled to his hands and knees, wow that hit was hard.

"Foolish boy do as I say or the next attack will be for her!" The demon demanded, still not moving from his spot.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven – she had a look in her eyes that told him she was afraid he was going to leave her even though he never would. But what was he going to do? This demon was obviously stronger than he was and it felt like a few ribs may be broken from one hit. The demon was going to kill Raven if he didn't join forces with him…but even if he did Beast Boy had a feeling Raven was going to be killed anyway. Anything he did at this point and he was going to lose her.

_NO!_ A voice inside him shouted.

"Leave us alone what did we ever do to you!" Raven shouted at the demon.

_Let me Free, together we can protect her! _The voice in Beast Boy insisted.

"I do not care for you half demon…I know you are the daughter of Trigon." The demon said, "That fool could not defeat you but _I_ can do not worry about that." He said as he made eyes at her figure, "If you'd like I can even…have some _fun _with your pretty little body before I kill you." He grinned and Raven's eyes went wide with fright.

That was all it took Beast Boy unleashed the Beast and in one leap shoulder tackled the demon and rolled off of him. The demon however merely laughed as he rolled to his feet to meet the next charge. But that charge never came as the Beast whined in pain and shifted back to his normal self. The Demon's eyes also went wide with a mix of surprise and anger as he looked back at Raven.

"It does not end here!" Kaska growled and disappeared into the forest with inhuman speed.

Raven was left kneeling on the ground, she wanted to run to Beast Boy but found she couldn't. She was so afraid her body wasn't responding to her mind's commands. Slowly though…the farther away the demon ran the more her fear seemed to ebb until finally she could think again.

Running to Beast Boy's side Raven turned him onto his back.

"Beast Boy!" She shouted and thought, _please wake up…I need you._

"I'm okay." He grunted as he tried to sit up but couldn't, "Ahh!...I think some ribs are broken."

"Stay still then." Raven said and placed her hands on the side he was hit, a familiar sensation came back to Raven then as a cool blue light spread across her hands for a moment and was then gone.

"Y-your powers!"Beast Boy explained but he didn't need to, Raven was already thinking it.

"I…I can heal?" She looked at her own hands but as Beast Boy tried to sit up he was again greeted with pain and forced to lie back down.

"Almost." He chuckled through the pain.

"Your ability to heal is only lessened now from the missing half of your soul child of Azar." A soft male voice said behind them

Raven jumped and looked back to see a figure clothed in blue and silver robes, his face was hooded but what skin she could see was a pale grey hue.

"Who are you?!" Raven asked as she shifted her posture to a more defensive stance over Beast Boy.

"We are not here to harm you child of Azar." The man said and Raven was suddenly aware that she and Beast Boy were surrounded by a circle of similarly dressed men, "But you must come with us if you seek protection from the demon."

Raven blink and was still unsure…so much was happening so fast!

Looking to Beast Boy for support he gave her a nod figuring if these people wanted to hurt them they would have already.

"Where are you taking us?" Raven asked.

"To safety." The man replied and swung a large blue cloak over Beast Boy and Raven plunging all into half light and when a small wind blew across the road this time…it was empty.

--

Sir Marcus woke hour's later laying face down on the stone floor of the prison. Whatever that spell was that the traitorous keeper had cast sucked him of all his strength for a short time, even now he felt weak. Slowly he pushed himself to a sitting position against the prison wall and looked around his cell. The stone floor was uneven and wet in parts where water had leaked through the foundation. On one wall was a stone slap that had a blanket on it and the other walls were bare. Keeping him inside his cell was a double row of thick iron bars that were crossed around the lock making it impossible to open from the inside.

Truly this was probably the worst predicament he had ever gotten himself in.

With a grunt he was able to heft himself onto the stone bed and made a pillow out of part of the extra large blanket, wrapping the excess around himself. He knew that for now there was nothing he could do to get out of the prison but in a few days, his servant should be allowed to start visiting him again to provide the prison services that the guards did not want to do.

He would have to wait and speak with his servant then for help.

So for the moment Sir Marcus did the only thing that a Knight of the White Palace could do in a situation like this…he prayed for a miracle.


	5. Chapter 5: Aleathia

Yay chapter 5 is done!

This one took me longer to write as im multitasking projects for the moment.

Working on this story

An original story

And an original manga.

All this in between work and school full time…I must be a masochist.

So I discovered that my storyline became slightly derailed in my setting up of the main plot in the aspect of not focusing on BB and Rae as much as I would like – that however will be corrected for the duration of the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and original characters.

Enjoy! And please review or critique!

__________________

The Thin Grey Line

Chapter 5: Aleathia

__________________

As soon as the cloak was spread over the two Titans Raven felt a familiar sensation that told her she was being teleported somewhere. This was just fabulous, they had been on their journey for not even a full day and already they had run from guards, been jumped by a demon, and now saved by something or someone else all together. She was beginning to doubt her still fragile emotions ability to deal with all of this.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked as they were still under the large cloak that let very little light in.

"We're being teleported somewhere I think." Raven said then added, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…my side still hurts but not nearly as much as it did before it's sort of a dull pain now." Beast Boy said but raven could hardly see his face, "Do you think your powers are coming back?"

Raven had to look inside herself to answer that question, feeling around for anything but failed to come up with a definitive answer.

"I honestly don't know." She said sadly.

It was then however that the cloak was lifted from the over the teens to reveal where they had been taken. Stretching out before them as a city unlike any they had ever seen, certainly more awe inspiring than anything on earth. There they sat on a wooden balcony that was one of hundreds hand from the massive trees around them. Almost every other balcony had a small but elegantly made hut sitting on it from which bluish white light shone through the windows. Each balcony also had elegantly made railing that was only interrupted by the boards here and there that connected the whole tree city together – it was breathtaking.

"Child of Azar, child of Adam…welcome to Aleathia." The hooded man said as he handed the extra blue cloak to another to the side and lowered his hood.

"I am Leaus...servant of the King and Queen of Aleathia." He explained, "I have been charged with watching over you and bringing you here since your entrance to this domain."

Both Raven and Beast Boy looked at the man who was tall and lean under his cloak, judging by his skinny neck. His soft blue eyes were tilted ever so slightly and though young, his face held the appearance of wisdom beyond the age he looked. His silvery blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail that hung loosely at his back. All in all if Raven wasn't already trying to sort out mixed feelings for Beast Boy she would have thought he was a very attractive man.

"I have brought you here on request of the Monarchy…who wishes to meet you." Leaus continued, "Do you feel well enough to walk child of Adam?"

"I think I can walk…but who is Adam?" Beast Boy looked confused.

"He is talking about your lineage Beast Boy." Raven knew that the changeling probably hadn't read the bible his whole life. She then turned to the man who called himself Leaus.

"We have names, I am Raven and this is Beast Boy." She said.

"Well met then." Leaus smiled slightly. "Before you rise, feel free to wait on the bench behind you…I shall return shortly once make sure all is ready for you."

With that Leaus turned and walked across the single curved bridge that lead off the balcony and out of sight.

"Well." Beast Boy said with a grunt as he sat up, "This is an interesting first day."

"It is…how are you?" Raven asked as she helped him stand.

"I don't think it's broken anymore thanks to you." Beast Boy smiled.

"No, I mean how are _you_? After what that demon said..."

"I don't know." Beast Boy interrupted as they both sat on the cushioned bench Leaus had pointed out, "I really don't know what to think you know? All this time I thought my dad saving me gave me my powers but it turns out I'm just the product of some demon magical experiment gone wrong."

"Beast Boy…" Raven said quietly with concern written on her face.

"Don't worry about it." Beast Boy said suddenly, "I'll….I'll get over it I think."

"Beast Boy this isn't something you can just 'get over'…you just found out that you're not what you thought you were that must be traumatizing." Raven countered and Beast Boy knew she was right.

He had just been informed that his powers and even the Sakutia Virus had been the result of a demon messing with things on earth. So what did that make him then…Was he half demon? Quarter? Or did his ability to change into different animals make him a mutt? He sighed and looked down at the wooden floor. So many different things were happening so fast that he felt exhausted even though he and Raven had only been traveling half of a day. On top of all of this he was still trying his best to be the emotional support that Raven needed – but one man could only take so much and Beast Boy was starting to get near his breaking point. But then he felt something on his shoulder…it was soft, light, and very warm. He glanced and noticed Raven had put a hand on his shoulder and was still looking at him with concern in her eyes. It then occurred to him that who was he to complain?

Raven was a real half demon and had lived nineteen years with it so far – and here was Beast Boy feeling sorry for himself because some demon claimed to have created the Sakutia Virus. _You're being a baby Beast Boy._ He berated himself but still couldn't help but feeling that his world had been all but turned upside down. Raven gave his shoulder s squeeze, her empathic abilities giving her a unique insight into the inner struggle for control that was going on in the changeling.

He felt as though he were teetering on the edge of a cliff and if he fell one way he would plunge into depression, while falling the other way would keep him safely on ground. She could also feel his resolve weakening and realized that he may not be strong enough to deal with this on his own. So throwing caution to the wind Raven scooted close to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm hug. Beast Boy tensed at first at the physical contact but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Everything will be okay Beast Boy." She said softly.

"I…I know." Beast Boy said, "I'm sorry, you've been a half demon your whole life and here I am feeling bad about having a little demon magic in me."

"It's not easy you know." Raven smiled, "I may have been dealing with being a half demon my whole life but you just had it thrust on you with no warning."

"Hey now we have something in common at least." Beast Boy grinned as he broke the hug.

"Oh joy." Raven smirked.

"The Monarchy is ready for you." Leaus suddenly said – how long had he been standing there? "Please follow me."

Without another word Leaus turned around and began to walk back the way he had came, leaving Raven and Beast Boy hurrying to follow. For what seemed like the millionth time since they had come to this world Raven found herself annoyed. Every time that She and Beast Boy were about to have a moment it seemed _something_ always interrupted them. With a sigh she helped Beast Boy up and filed the conversation away _again_ so she would remember to pick it up later.

_Wherever we are being taken this had better be good. _Raven thought

They followed the graceful man as he led them across five walkways and three other balconies before finally coming to a halt. In front of the Titans was a hut that was much larger and ornately made than the others around it. Its sloped roof curved outwards before going back into a point that was unseen.

"Please…follow." Leaus said again and opened the door to the large hut.

Following the man through the Titans found themselves standing in the middle of a large round room. The floor was made of some sort of tile work much more advanced than any tile worker could make on earth. The ceramic curved in and out of each other in different shades of blue that mixed colors where some of the tiles met. Wooden walls with spaced round columns held up the roof. With a closer look the top of the roof had been truncated near the point leaving a large enough hole that the sky was visible. Most noticeable though was the stairs that led up to a platform on which two ornately made golden and silver thrones had been placed.

But it was the persons sitting in each throne that really caught the Titans eyes.

On the right throne sat a man wearing elegant deep red robes trimmed with silver and gold patterns. His skin was so pale it was almost white and his bright green eyes watched the titans with a kind of wisdom that only came with great age – age that his face only barely showed with wrinkles that framed his eyes – His snow white hair was not tied back but flowed evenly around his face, stopping only where his golden crown covered his head.

On the left throne sat a woman of the same complexion and age as the man, only the woman's eyes were a deep shade of blue that matched her own elegant robes. Her own white hair was tied back in at least four different braids that disappeared into her silver crown. Except the woman was sitting bolt upright against the back of her chair – her eyes closed and breathing even, almost as if she were asleep.

"The children of another plane…as requested your highness." Leaus said as he bowed to the two rulers. The rulers then did not speak to Leaus but instead the man in red inclined his head a bit and Leaus left the room.

"Welcome children." The man said, "Welcome to Aleathia."

His voice was deep but not overpowering, and flowed from one word to the next in an effortless fashion.

"I am Daythus Ilanari, King of those who dwell an Aleathia in the times of light. This is my wife Queen Nalai Ilanari." He said and indicating the beautiful woman in the throne next to his. "We have brought you here for protection against the one who hunts thee."

"You mean the demon?" Raven asked.

"Yes…the Demon." Daythus answered, "He has told you his name?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven and mouthed the words he had heard to make sure and received a nod.

"Kaska?" The changeling said.

"Yes, Kaska Ro. Though this demon has had many names and the one he gave you is not his true name." Daythus said, "But that name shall be saved for another time – for now there are things to discuss."

The king then rose from his seat and walked down the steps to stand in front of the Titans.

"Child of Azar, what is thy name?" Daythus asked.

"Raven." She said and no sooner had she spoken the words than the king turned to Beast Boy.

"Child of Adam, what is thy name?" He asked.

"Umm…Beast Boy?" The changeling said a bit confused why the king was asking this now and not earlier.

"Very good." Daythus smiled warmly and turned around again.

Raven took the opportunity while the man was returning to his throne to search out with her empathic abilities.

"Ah…Miss Raven I see you have your own abilities." Daythus smiled knowingly as he sat and Raven blushed. "Fear not…if you wish to read my intentions by all means do so…for I have nothing to hide, and wish to help you."

"Help us how?" Beast Boy perked up – he just wanted Raven to be okay.

"We possess the power to return you to your home." Daythus said.

"That's not helping us!" Beast Boy protested.

"Please…there is no need to shout….perhaps if you were to explain the situation that has bought you to our plane…and into the hands of the demon…we could help in whatever you require. I am very curious indeed how an earthling…and a child of Azar ended up here…" The king rested his hands on the armrests of his throne and waited.

Raven looking at him with her newfound permission to read emotions found that everything he was saying was sincere. The emotions coming off of the king felt as solid as the earth itself – there was no deception here.

"Well I guess I will start by saying that you're only half right about my being Azarathian." Raven said, "I'm actually the daughter of Trigon – and in a long complicated story I was able to defeat my father and banish him forever to another plane. But a day or so ago I was attacked by one of the Knights from that tower – Darius I think his name was – and he stabbed me with some blade of judgment which split my soul in two taking only me demon half away from me. The problem with that is that because the other half of me was – is Azar, which means that I have six months to reunite my soul with the other half or I'll die."

The King looked Raven over then judging her story.

"She's telling the truth I was there when that psycho knight st-….hit her." Beast Boy said intent on backing her up.

"Fear not I believe the story which you have told me…but where did you learn that a split soul may stay separated for six of your earth months?" He asked.

"From a goblin…I think he said he was a goblin king and his name was Grelkkin." Beast Boy answered.

"Dear me." Daythus shook his head, "While the goblins here have good intentions there is one thing each of them lacks and that is the ability to do mathematics. The book I assume he 'borrowed' from the Palace library and there is only one book from Azarath there – the only one in existence actually. The problem is that Azarath as well as this plane of Calimstar measures time differently than earth. Fortunately for you Calimstar measures time as Azarath does, which makes translation easy. Half a season is not six months…it is six weeks my child."

Ravens eyes went wide – six weeks? _Weeks?!_ That meant that they would never be able to beat the knight to the temple in time. Not to mention that when the knight got close enough he could simply teleport the rest of the way leaving her and Beast Boy in his dust.

There was only one logical conclusion to this and that was that she was going to die.

Raven fell to her knees then in shock as Beast Boy rushed to her side.

"Raven…don't worry, we'll find a way to get that guy I promise." He said. "I'm not going to let you -"

"Please there is no reason to panic for it is within our power to help you in your quest to save her life." Daythus said.

"What can you do?" The changeling asked, any good news would be welcome at this point.

"Allow me to explain" The king said, "While the White Palace holds almost all power over phasing from one place to the next there was still some magic left which we have found and made use of. We discovered that the magic we hold power over…give us dominion over time itself. With this ability come the tools necessary for teleportation as well – a form of teleportation that will breach all but the strongest runes that guard the Temple of Judges." The king said as he stood again and walked back over to the teens.

"You may both have noticed my Wife…she seems not to move from her seat – this is because of the magic we posses and I wish you not to be afraid of it. As King and Queen of Aleathia we posses the full power that our magic provides us with – giving us control over time. However with this great power comes a counter weight if you will…It takes our combined efforts to control time directly and only one of us can be awake at a time.

Myself during the daylight, and my wife at night leaving only two times where we can both be awake to send you to closer to the temple – an hour during morning or an hour during twilight."

"However there is a price to how we travel…we can create a portal that will put you a week outside of the temple by foot. But when you pass through the portal it will pass time in the world around you by four weeks and take our priests five days to prepare for and summon before use." Daythus said, "Think hard on this choice, for taking the opportunity may needlessly endanger your life…child of Azar."

Raven didn't know what to think at that point, her frail emotions were all a mess tangled like too many shoe laces lashed together. She looked to Beast Boy for some sort of guidance finding his silent strength and warmth was still there but somewhat weaker…tainted by apprehension. But in seeing Raven in this state the changeling was able to find new strength and bolstered his own confidence. Once again stuffing down his own emotional turmoil so he could be strong for the one he cared about.

"We'll do it." Beast Boy said.

"Very well…I shall inform the priests than to begin preparations." The king smiled, "You both may stay in Aleathia until then – Leaus will guide you to a place you can rest."

"Wait, I want to know something else." Beast Boy said as he wrapped his arms around Raven. "If Raven is still missing half her soul how come she was able to heal my broken ribs earlier?"

Raven looked up at him surprised that he would remember what now seemed like such a minute detail.

"It is simple sir Beast Boy – as a child of Azar her strengths are not only in empathy but with that the healing art is also accessible. Her Demonic half may have powerful magic yes but demons no nothing of helping others – only how to help themselves."

Beast Boy was then going to ask something else but was cut off when the king raised his hand.

"Please no more questions for now there is still much I have to accomplish before Twilight comes. My wife will find you this evening and explain things further…for now I beseech you to rest your feelings and be at peace…for the journey to come will test thy strength." The King said and motioned to the door.

With that Leaus seemed to appear from nowhere to gently usher the Titans from the room. Once the two teens were safely away a different person stepped from the shadows in the back of the throne room, speaking to the king directly.

"Ah…my son I thought it was you in the shadows." Daythus said with a smile.

"Yes it is I…I apologize my father I was curious of the astral travelers. I was not trying to deceive." The prince said.

"Of course my son, what brings you here? I thought you would be following the demon."

"The demon follows a powerful Knight that has been corrupted – I cannot get close to him without risk to myself but I have a plan." The prince said.

"Oh do tell me." The king smiled, he knew his son's plans were usually spot on and was excited to hear it.

"I will Travel with the two from earth once the portal has been arranged and proceed to the Temple of Judges. There I will lay a trap with my part to catch and destroy him forever." The prince said.

"And your mother knows of this plan to destroy Kaska Ro?" The king said in a sad tone.

"She does not." The prince sighed, "But I intend to tell her."

"Be sure that you do my son." The king said, "She believes there is some good yet in him in the face of our own lost hope."

"I shall, father." The prince said as he bowed and walked swiftly from the room.

Daythus Ilanari, King of the Shadow People sighed the – wishing evening would come faster so that he could speak to his wife.

--

Raven sat in the little nook created by her window seat with her back against the wall and her legs pulled up against her chest. She hugged herself as she looked out the window at the tree held city outside. The walkways, balconies and huts were all a glow in the fading sunlight. It was truly a breathtaking sight but Raven couldn't bring herself to admire it though as her mind was stuck reviewing the messed up first day of their journey. So far she had found out that her healing powers were somehow connected to her empathic abilities. That was good. But Beast Boy had been informed that he was the genetic accident of a demon experiment. That was bad. She had also discovered that she didn't have six months to live but six weeks instead, that was also bad. But these strange people who claimed to be able to control time had offered to help them. That was good.

But in helping them she would be cutting it awfully close to when her soul would simply give out on her and leave her body – which was bad-ish.

In her mind this tug of war played out with good and bad things that had happened to them and neither side seemed to be able to gain ground, leaving her stuck on the thin line between the good and the bad, wondering which way she would fall.

Beast Boy watched his companion as she sat on the window seat. The room that the people of Aleathia had provided them with was a small round but roomy hut that had a window seat on one end. A dining table on the other end and a single bed with velvety sheets against the far wall from only door in the hut – once again Beast Boy would have to sleep on the floor tonight, oh well. He was far more concerned with Raven's and his own emotional states of well being than he was about the sleeping arrangements anyway.

Staring at her he could tell that she was thinking things over - that and the fact that she hadn't said a word to him since they had been taken from the throne room told him something was up. But what could he do about it? He was trying to be a pillar of strength for Raven but found that he was having trouble holding her up. This was probably due to the fact that a pillar that couldn't support its own weight would not be able to support the weight of another.

_Wow Beast Boy that was really philosophical!_ He thought.

But congratulating himself on his new found wisdom didn't seem to make him feel any better as he still could only thing about Raven. Sighing he stood up and walked over to the windows seat. Sitting down on the opposite end from her he sighed again before he spoke.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Came her response, great she was making this easy…

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Alright I guess…I just found out I have six weeks to live how do you think I should be doing?" Raven shot a question back at him, not even looking away from the window.

Beast Boy sighed. "I guess you would be scared."

"Yep." Raven said.

What was he trying to do here make her feel worse than she already did? Not only was Raven's life on a timer now but she had managed to drag one of her friends into this mess with her. No sorry Beast Boy wasn't just a friend to her he was her best friend and she knew it. Any time that she had been in an emotional state similar to this it had been Beast Boy who had come to try and make her feel better when everyone else just assumed she needed alone time.

Alone time?

Really?!

Common people!!!

Any time she had left her friends to go to her room it had been because she wanted to talk but didn't want to talk to _everyone._ Was that so hard to understand? She assumed it was as the only person of the whole Titans team that seemed to get it was Beast Boy, and now she had repaid him by getting him stranded in an alternate dimension so he could watch her die.

Wow what a friend she was huh…

But then Beast Boy did something she didn't expect in her current frame of mind. He rose from where he was sitting, moved in next to her and hugged her. The sudden contact made her tense but she soon relaxed into his embrace, finding once again that being this close to him let her feel everything he was feeling. This time though instead of just the warmth she could also feel a pang of something colder. This feeling she was able to identify as his own uncertainty for the future as that particular emotion matched her own. Wrapping her arms around his back she returned the embrace and rested her head in his neck letting the warmth of his care for her wash all of her fears away.

But what was she doing for him?

Raven realized that not only was she letting herself feel comforted by Beast Boy but his affection seemed to be stirring something within her as well. No that was the wrong word…not stirring something in her. With his affection something in side of her was waking up for the first time. Now being one who categorized her emotions Raven wasn't able to place a name with this particular emotion right away, it was one she needed to study. As she stayed in his embrace she realized that this feeling was soft and warm – like a warm velvet blanket of a soft flame.

Yes, she decided a flame was a better analogy than a blanket. This flame was small yes but its affect was one that Raven could defiantly feel. As if the small fire was sending little embers into the air that tickled her soul as they flew by. But where did this flame start? Realizing that she was being entirely too analytical about her emotions Raven simply closed her eyes and nuzzled into Beast Boy's shoulder to _feel_ where this flame began.

Her heart.

This flame began in her heart! And there was only one emotion that could start there and have this kind affect on her.

Raven realized then that the warmth she constantly felt from Beast Boy exactly matched the warmth in her own heart which meant…Beast Boy had feelings for her that went far beyond simple friendship…and she was beginning to have those feelings as well.

"Eep!" Raven squeaked and jumped back out of his arms, leaving Beast Boy very confused. She looked at him not knowing what she truly felt anymore only that she was afraid her feelings would ruin their friendship.

"Uhh…sorry I shouldn't have done that." Beast Boy apologized and rubbed the back of his head.

"NO!... I mean…Its okay…no wait…I just." Raven stuttered, "You see…I just…I realized something just now and it just surprised me is all."

"So you didn't just scream and jump away because I hugged you then?" Beast Boy asked.

"No I would never do that Beast Boy." Raven said softly and mentally added _and I want you to hold me closer next time…_wait where did that come from?

"Alright." He smiled, "So what surprised you then?"

Raven froze – should she tell him the truth? She knew that admitting such feelings could no _would_ change their friendship forever and if everything were to not work out…

_Wait, slow down Raven__. _She thought. _Now you're being irrational._

Thinking back she tried to remember what they and last said about their feelings for each other. Back when she had that nightmare about the darkness taking her in the Inn.

_He laughed, "You feel whatever people around you are feeling right?"_

"_Yes." She replied, "But I can't identify specific emotions anymore…I just feel the effects."_

"_Okay, well what does this feel like?" Beast Boy concentrated on feeling only whatever feelings he had for Raven._

What had she felt? Oh yes that was right.

_Raven closed her eyes and concentrated but her face soon softened into a smile as she felt the emotions coming off of him. It was like taking a warm bath as each part of her body seemed to be washed over with the emotions. But then she felt something she didn't expect – some of her own feelings were playing with the emotions she felt from Beast Boy and she knew of only a few emotions that could mingle so easily with each other…which meant only one thing._

_Beast Boy liked her as more than a friend._

_More than a friend…_

Raven knew that even then her own emotions were beginning to play with his as he had embraced her. See was able to recognize that he like her a lot more than a mere friend would. She was able to reason down to the warmth she felt from Beast Boy was feeling being akin to love.

Wait that was it! he was in love with her!

And sweet Azar she was falling in love with him!

"Earth to Raven?" Beast Boy waved a hand in front of Raven's eyes, bringing her back to reality.

"Umm…sorry." Raven glanced away embarrassed she had thought for so long without saying anything. "Beast Boy we need to talk."

"Okay, what about?" Beast Boy stayed closed to her but backed up enough that she would not feel trapped.

"What do you really feel for me? I asked you back in the Inn and all you could say was that it's complicated so don't give me that again." Raven said with nervousness in her voice, "I want to put and end to all this uncertainty I've been feeling around you and I don't think that is too much to ask as I may only have a few weeks left."

"First of all, you are not going to die in a few weeks I won't let it happen." Beast Boy said with an edge of anger to his voice, "I care about you too much to let some crazy knight person take your live Raven."

Raven was a little scared…why was he mad? All she wanted to know was how much was 'too much'.

"Raven I like you a lot…no I should be honest it's more than just 'like' Raven I _love _you." Beast Boy said softly, "I've been in love with you since you helped me get through everything that happened with…well you remember that blonde one." He couldn't say her name because of the memories associated with it and tainted by her betrayal. "All I know Raven is I loved everything about you since before you were able to feel again and now that you can…all those feelings I keep inside are starting to come out and….and I don't think I could bear losing you again because… I love you."

He took a breath, "I know you will probably rationalize – don't give me that look I can use big words – that this will probably end badly and our friendship will never be the same. But Raven the reason I love you so much is _because_ you're my best friend and if I have to keep this inside any longer I think I'm going to explode. And if you're worried about what might happen _when_ we get your powers back we will just have to go down that road when we get there but all I know….all I know is that I want to be with you Raven…I love you…All I want is a chance to be with you."

Raven blinked, astonished at the heart felt confession Beast Boy had given her. To be honest she had expected something along the lines of him telling her that he liked her and her that she liked him. They would then fidget nervously until one of them kissed the other on the cheek and that would be the end of it. Instead it seemed that she had unleashed the beast by asking Beast Boy how he felt about her. He was really putting it all out on the line…

But then something happened as the changeling spoke to her and confessed his true feelings. She felt that little flame in her heart begin to burn again only this time stronger.

Much stronger as if the flames would devour her from the inside out – her heart would beat continuously as the feeling grew in her body. Her empathic abilities combined with how close Beast boy was to her only reinforced this feeling. She could easily tell how sincere he was being which helped her fears subside. As the flame within her grew she then _knew_…she loved him too.

She loved him just as much if not more.

So why couldn't she say it? She tried to make her mouth work but all that came out was a stuttered "uh…uh." But then Beast Boy's words sunk in, he was telling her he loved her and wanted a chance to be with her. It didn't seem to bother him that if it didn't work out their friendship would never be the same ever again so why did that bother her so much?

She appreciated his friendship more than anything in the world – he had always been there for her when she needed him. He was even willing to give his life for her and was now holding his heart out for her…exposing himself so completely would have take such courage…why couldn't she do that? But finally after minutes passed by in what seemed like an eternity Raven managed to squeak out one word.

"Okay." She said.

Beast Bow smiled then and took her hand in his.

"You know I meant everything I said."

"I-I know Beast Boy…I didn't even have to be an Empath to know that." Raven smiled back as it felt good to have her hand in his, really good.

Then something happened as Beast Boy and Raven's eyes locked. Beast Boy stared into her deep blue eyes while she swam in the emerald in his own. Raven knew what was going to happen next and was powerless to stop it…not that she would have. The two Titans began to lean into each other, closer and closer. Raven's heart began to race as she closed her eyes. Beast Boy slowly brought his hands to her waist.

And their lips met.

The kiss was clumsy and nervous as first but soon gained confidence as Beast Boy pulled her closer. Raven instinctively pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. The feeling was unlike anything Raven had ever felt before. The fire that was her love for Beast Boy peaked in a liquid eclectic fire that ran through both her and Beast Boy's bodies. She didn't want it to end but alas like all humanoids she needed to breathe.

Raven rested her forehead against his as the kiss slowly broke, leaving them still in a very close embrace. Hearts racing and breathing deeply she looked into his eyes and knew in that moment her heart would forever belong to him. It seemed like a silly conclusion to come to after just one kiss but Raven knew that even with time, she would still feel the same way. All she could do now as admit her own feelings and hope the man she had entrusted her heart with would take good care of it. The same way he had given her his heart, though she knew she would take good care of his.

"Beast Boy…I love you too…I love you with everything I am but I'm scared." She said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"If we are able to get my powers back…what will happen to us?" Raven said, "I love you and want to be with you as well but…there's just so many unknowns…"

"Raven its okay…you're over thinking it a little bit." Beast Boy chuckled, "I love you Raven…and if you truly love me too then we will find a way to make it work."

"But what if…"

"No buts." Beast Boy said sternly, "After all, love conquers all right?" he smiled kissed her forehead.

Raven leaned into his embrace again resting her head in his neck – she could only hope that the old adage…_love conquers all_…would be true.

--

Darius walked down the dirt road that eventually would lead him to the Judges Temple. He had not slept nor eaten in days but that was fine because having those meager needs was for the weak. He was on a quest no…he was on a crusade to open the doors to the demon plane and defeat the monsters therein. At least this is what the dark magic that was being fed into him said and he was all too easily swayed by it. The demon had retuned to the knight after the Shadow People had interfered in his plans. How dare they try to defeat him now…when he was so close to his heir. The fact that they were even aware of his existence on this plane again was cause for alarm though. His plans would have to be accelerated.

On returning to the knight he had latched onto the back of his armor in the form of a fly along for the ride. He had tried to sway the knight to use the phase gauntlet to get to the temple faster but found the crystal in the middle of the glove had been cracked. Deep scratch marks from some kind of beast had ripped across the glove…the demon was surprised the knight even got enough use out of the damaged teleporter to escape.

While it was an inconvenience however the damaged phase gauntlet would not stop his plans. Though the corruption of the knight needed to be given a kick start so the demon rode along with the knight as a fly…waiting for the opportune moment.

The moment the demon had been waiting for occurred at twilight, the sun was setting on the horizon leaving the whole world bathed in an orange red glow. The knight Darius happened upon a small family and a box shaped wagon being pulled by a single horse. Presumably they were moving from one city to the next.

The demon had the chance he needed and fed as much dark magic into the knight as he could spare.

_Speak to them…_

"Hail." Darius said as he walked up to the wagon.

"Hello sir knight." The man said from atop the small wagon, pulling his horse to a stop. "What brings you to the country?"

_They are trying to stop you…with a steed you can get to the temple faster…_

"My business is my own peasant!" Darius snapped, "I require thy steed to accomplish my goals."

_Do not let yourself be denyed…_

"But sir! The horse is the only one we have! Without it there is no way we I could move my possessions and family closer to the palace." The man said.

_Denying a Knight of the White Palace the steed…I'm sure that breaks a law…_

"It matters not to me." Darius said darkly and drew his short sword.

_They must pay…_

"Please!" the man's eyes widened. "You may take the steed please do not harm my family!"

_They must all pay…_

"Thou has disobeyed me, Judgment shall be thine!" Darius hollered and jumped onto the wagon, the peasants had no chance against the magic he wielded.

_They will feel your wrath for disobedience to the law…_

He kicked the man to the ground then swung his armored fist into the roof of the wagon sending it skyward. Hopping into the back of the ruined wagon he found a mother and two children cowering in the corner by the door. The woman was desperately trying to open the door to flee but it was jammed – they were trapped.

_If their father is defiant to the palace… what will his children become…_

"For the sins of they father!" Darius said as he threw a spell at the two children, killing them instantly with a fatal jolt of lightning.

"NO! MY BABIES!" She woman screamed.

_The mother has seen too much…_

"And the whore with them!" Darius shouted and fire lanced from his still outstretched hand. He stood there and watched the woman scream in agony until the flames consumed her whole leaving nothing but ash. The wagon was now on fire though…this may harm his steed.

Jumping from the wagon Darius strutted to the horse and released him from the wagon letting free.

"What have you done?!" The injured man said as he stumbled from the bushes on the side of the road. He could only watch as his family was consumed by the now burning wagon.

_He will feel pain…_

"You have disobeyed my order…" Darius said narrowing his eyes, "Perhaps losing your family will teach you obedience."

_No…he must feel his families pain…he must die as well_

"THE PALACE IS JUST! You are CORRUPT! I will Report you to the Palace itself!" The man screamed.

_The palace will stop your crusade…you must kill him…_

_KILL HIM NOW!!!_

Without another word Darius rushed the man and stabbed him in the gut. Grabbing his neck with his free hand the knight held the man up as he stabbed him over and over, before finally planting his sword in the man's heart and throwing the corpse into the burning wagon.

What was left from the carnage was a horse running into the distance, a burning wagon, and a knight whose white armor was now stained red with blood. Darius had reasoned the family had disobeyed his order which was an act akin to treason. He had slaughtered them all for that sin.

And so it was that Darius continued on his way...without the steed…

--

In Aleathia there was a room that was hidden under the throne chamber. In this room were no lights or windows. Only an altar atop which sat a pool of water about the size of a kids swimming pool. The water in this pool was as calm as a mirror – this was a pool where the shadow people came to see visions.

The King and Queen of Aleathia watched the pool as a scene unfolded before them within the water itself…

"_Hello sir knight." The man said from atop the small wagon, pulling his horse to a stop. "What brings you to the country?"_

"_My business is my own peasant!" Darius snapped, "I require thy steed to accomplish my goals."_

"_Of course sir, could ye follow us to the next town so that we may make it there? I cannot pull the wagon myself." The peasant joked._

"_It matters not to me." Darius said darkly and drew his short sword._

"_What? Please!" the man's eyes widened. "You may take the steed please do not harm my family!"_

"_Thou has disobeyed me, Judgment shall be thine!" Darius hollered and jumped onto the wagon._

_The knight then kicked the man away and burst the wagon open with his fist, killing the children first with his magic._

"_NO! MY BABIES!" She woman screamed._

"_And the whore with them!" Darius shouted and burned the woman alive._

_Darius then walked to the front of the wagon and killed the horse as well with another bolt of lightning._

"_What have you done?!" the man screamed._

"_You have disobeyed my order…" Darius said narrowing his eyes, "Perhaps losing your family will teach you obedience."_

"_THE PALACE IS JUST! You are CORRUPT! I will Report you to the Palace Myself!" The man screamed._

_Without another word Darius rushed the man and stabbed him in the gut. Grabbing his neck with his free hand the knight held the man up as he stabbed him over and over, before finally planting his sword in the man's heart and throwing the corpse into the burning wagon._

_The last thing seen in the vision pool was the image of the knight, covered in the mans blood, proceeding in his journey._

"His corruption is nearly complete." Nalai said.

"Indeed." Daythus agreed, "Is there no way to save the knight?"

Nalai looked at the crystal clear pool of water a moment longer.

"No." she said sadly, "he is lost."

"And what of the demon?" Another voice behind the monarch's asked. "He is the one who caused the knight to slaughter those innocents is he not?"

"He merely put the choice there…the knight made the wrong choice." Nalai corrected.

The other voice growled as their son left the room.

"Do you believe that Kaska Ro is truly lost?" Nalai asked her husband.

"Yes…" He said sadly, "I do."

"So be it. I wish to be there when he is dealt with then." She said.

"Very well." Daythus said, "But do not stop us if we have to destroy him."

"I shall not." Nalai said, "Excuse me, I must meet with the travelers I do not wish to keep them up."

Daythus nodded as his wife left the room. So the knight had been corrupted to the point of slaughtering innocent people huh? He would have to deploy some of his army to secretly keep other travelers off the road and try and guide the knight around the cities rather than through them.

He sighed, knowing the next week was going to be very trying one everyone…not just the child of Azar…and child of Adam. Before his magic would force him into sleep he returned to the altar and prayed that all of this madness would end well.

For if the White Palace were to fall…then his people would fall as well.


	6. Chapter 6: A Demon's Tears

This Preview is for a fic that is not yet rated…

-

"_Is there nothing we can do?" Starfire cried._

"_No…He was gone long before we found him." Cyborg said in a somber voice._

"_I cant believe this..." Beast Boy said. "I know it sounds weird but he is my son…and…" he choked up, "I-I'm just going to get Raven." He said before running back towards the tower._

_The Titans had witnessed an incredible explosion in the water of the bay, and when the investigated they found something they had not been expecting. Ty had been found in the water floating lifelessly, they had tried CPR to resuscitate him but it was too late. In one hand was time machine more advanced than the last time they saw him – and in the other hand was a crumpled note. _

_Once again Ty had come to warn of future perils except this time, he did not survive the trip…_

_**FLASHFORWARD! Coming soon to an internet near you!**_

So with that out of the bag…

I would like to warn you all about this chapter, the storyline is very dark and there is imagery that I find questionable as far as falling under the T rating. For these resons I am considering bumping the rating up to M for the imagery ALONE. Please let me know what you think of the chapter as I do not wish to have a story mis-rated out there and am very torn on having a fic published that is rated M.

Thank you.

This chapter is also acting as an interlude in the plot…action shall start again soon I promise.

Here is chapter 6 of The Thin Grey Line

Enjoy! and please Review / critique…responses make me smile.

__________________

The Thin Grey Line

Chapter 6: A Demon's Tears

__________________

The world had changed greatly in the short twelve hours that Nalai had been in magically induced sleep. Those changes she could sense in the wind itself as the currents of her magic flowed through the night. Being mistress of the night gave Nalai a unique perspective on good and evil in the world of Calimstar.

She for ages had been aware of the thin grey line that existed between the two opposing forces, and watched it for changes. On this grey line the lines of fate that were connected to everything existed and would move either this way, or that. However now something else was happening to that grey line. The lines of fate were no longer aligned with neutrality but had drifted into the darkness, still visible but only barely. On seeing this change Nalai was able to know two things: this did not bode well for Calimstar, and the demon was on the move.

When she had risen from her slumber her husband brought her down to the vision pool to observe the final corruption of the most powerful Knight the Palace possessed. This was not going to bode well for the final battle. Fate itself was against them now the only thing Nalai could do is help the astral travelers on their way and hope they would accomplish their goal.

Oh well…such is life.

Nalai turned from the balcony and started towards the hut where the travelers were staying, her guards silently following after. She thinking of what her husband had told her about the two before he had gone into magically induced sleep, Nalai had learned that they were still children in the eyes of her people – barely out of the adolescent years. Their names were Beast Boy and Raven which were strange names indeed. As she walked she wondered if there were people on their world whose names were stranger. She had also been informed that the male possessed the ability to change his body to match that of the forms of animals.

If this was true than her husband had been correct in assuming the child gained his abilities from the demon then hunted.

_Funny how everything worked out like that…_Nalai thought.

Now standing in front of the hut the travelers were staying in the queen cleared her thoughts, and proceeded forward.

--

Raven didn't keep track of the time while she was securely in Beast Boy's embrace. Time didn't seem to matter anymore and her problems didn't seem to matter anymore…really nothing mattered to Raven as long as he kept holding her. Against all the odds she could come up with in her mind she had found love in the little green changeling and was going to live it to her fullest while she could. Though eventually she knew that the queen of this tree city was going to appear and Raven wanted to have questions ready. So in her mind she went through everything that had been left floating in the air when they were ushered out of the King's presence.

The King had said that both he and his wife were required to create the portal that would transport them closer to the temple. However this would also fast forward time to the point that she would only have a little under a week left to get the blade from the knight. Beast Boy had agreed to this plan for her as she was not capable of making the decision at the time. This kind of bugged her but at the same time she was grateful he had made the choice as this seemed like her best shot to live. But there was still something that was bothering Raven, why didn't the knight just teleport himself to the temple? Was his magic broken? Was he going somewhere else? Why was the demon _really_ after Beast Boy and what affect if any would this have on him?

Another question that popped into her head was why did it seem like everyone in this world was out to get them? Though she would probably save that particular question for Beast Boy rather than the queen.

"What'cha thinking about?" Beast Boy asked breaking Raven from her trance.

"Oh nothing…just trying to order questions in my head for when the queen comes to talk to us…whenever that ends up being." Raven said with a sigh.

"Ah…maybe she got hungry and went for waffles on her way here…dang I want a waffle." Beast Boy mused.

"Waffles?" Raven perked an eyebrow at the changeling.

"Yeah! Sure I give Cyborg a hard time about meat but he makes really good waffles." Beast Boy said.

"Where is this coming from?" Raven almost laughed as she sat up.

"Oh I don't know…I guess I just kind of miss the rest of the team ya know?" Beast Boy said, "Not saying that having you here isn't a joy…it is!...I just…miss them?"

"Would you like a shovel for that hole you are digging?" Raven smirked.

"Dude You made a joke!" Beast Boy said in amazement, "Stop the press!"

"I can feel emotions for the moment Beast Boy…I want us to enjoy it while it lasts." Raven said distantly.

"What do you mean while it lasts?" He cocked his head to one side.

"Beast Boy…I can feel emotions right now because my demon side isn't a part of me. So when I reunite with the rest of my soul then…I may never be able to feel anything again." Raven said sadly, hoping Beast Boy picked up what she was implying. Beast Boy was silent after that and scooted back over to her wrapping his arms around her in the process. She leaned into him and sighed she didn't want to have to not be able to feel anything again but if it meant living….

"Beast Boy I don't want to live not being able to feel." She said sadly.

"You may not have to." A new voice said making both teens jump. When they turned to see the owner of the voice they found the queen standing near the window – how had she gotten in here?

"I apologize if I intruded." The queen said, "But the time I have with you this eve is short…I was told by my husband you may still have questions...you will have to forgive my husband as he is much more strict than I with how Aleathia is ruled."

"What is your name?" Raven asked.

"I am Nalai…mistress of the night and queen of Aleathia." She responded – her voice seemed to flow from one word to the next as a stream would run down a gentle slope.

"I'm Beast Boy and this is Raven." The changeling said with a smile, "We are part of the Teen Titans in our world."

"What of that scent I sense then?" Nalai asked, "You both seem to have the taint of goblinic magic about you…are you sure you are who you claim?"

"Oh! Yes we are, a goblin brought us to this plane and cast a spell on us so we would look normal." Raven said.

"Ah yes that explains it then…perhaps I could alleviate the foul magic from you?" Nalai offered and neither Titan refused. While they couldn't sense anything they didn't want to offend the queen.

Nalai simply reached a hand out at the Titans and a moment later their regular clothes were there. Raven was impressed had never seen magic like that in her life before – the queen had simply pointed at them and their original clothes were restored!

"All right!" Beast Boy said now back in his uniform, "This is so much more comfortable than those other things."

"Indeed…now then you may sit if you wish but we must begin." Nalai said. "My husband has told me of the plan to send you closer to the temple as well as closer to the date of thy reckoning." She indicated Raven, "You are aware of the dangers of this course of action yes?

"Yes." Raven nodded.

"Good for I believe this plan will have the best chance of success." Nalai smiled, "I also sense much curiosity in you child of Azar."

"Your right." Raven smirked, "How are we going to beat the knight to the temple if he can just teleport himself there when he gets close."

"A very good question." Nalai observed, "But the knights cannot reach the temple through their magic unless they are within sight of it. The runes that protect the temple are very powerful and prevent direct teleportation. His phase gauntlet which allows him use of the magic has been damaged as well...thus he is stuck traveling under his own power."

"So it's a footrace, that's good I suppose." Raven said to no one in particular – It seemed as though her chances of survival had just gotten better.

"Why is that demon after me then? What does he have to do with anything we just want to get Raven's other half back from the knight." Beast Boy said taking the question right out of Raven's mouth.

"He has everything to do with it." Nalai said as her demeanor changed a bit, "The demon Kaska Ro has existed for centuries not unlike our own people…his wisdom allows him to know that a demon's life is not usually as long as his and seeks to create or coerce an apprentice to carry on his legacy of death and corruption."

She looked to Beast Boy then, "You child of Adam have inadvertently become his heir – make no mistake that the blood the flows through your veins carries the same dark power that Kaska Ro himself wields. But also know that this fact does not mean you are doomed to the life he leads, for I sense you have already proven the purity of your heart on more than one occasion." She smiled. "But you also do not use your abilities to their full potential…remember that even your darkness is _your _darkness and not inherently evil. For even your darkest side shares the feelings you have for others."

Left speechless, Beast Boy could only nod as Nalai turned to Raven. Instantly Raven could feel that Nalai's empathic abilities far exceeded her own. Maybe even bordered on Telepathy as well as Empathy Raven couldn't be sure, the only thing she was sure of was that she was powerless to stop her mind from being probed.

"Child of Azar…Daughter of Trigon…you are both of these at the same time." Nalai stated.

"Y-Yes." Raven stammered.

"Indeed…Demonic magic is fueled by raw emotions any yet I sense great fear of your own emotions. Making your own magic when you had it a very potent force…yet I sense you hindered this force to use it…why is this?" The queen asked.

"To be honest…it's far too dangerous for me to simply let myself feel. Driven by raw emotion like you said if I were to even laugh many people could be hurt." Raven said with a little shame in her voice.

"This may be true…however other emotions can be made powerful enough to control the others. This has happened with other emotions has it not?" Nalai asked.

"It has…Anger can become consuming enough to control my other emotions." Raven admitted but added, "What does that have to do with this though? That's the only emotion that I know of that has that kind of power."

"Yes…it is the only emotion you _know of_ that can control the others…but there is another child of Azar." Nalai smiled.

Raven's eyes went wide. Another emotion that was as powerful as rage?

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"I cannot answer a question to which you already know the answer." Nalai stated, "And now child of Azar…and child of Adam…Rest from your cares for here you are safe. In this city you are safe from the enemies who seek your downfall and corruption. Be now at peace…"

Raven could sense that there was some sort of magic being woven around the room then but know it would be pointless to try and resist. Even if she had her powers she would not have been able to stop this magic for what it suggested was all too enticing. The magic suggested that the teens simply sleep – throw away their cares from the world and simply rest for a while. Beast Boy was the first to give in to the magic as he climbed into the bed lying on his back and was asleep almost instantly. Raven still wanted to ask the queen which emotion was as powerful as Rage but found that when she blinked Nalai was no longer present. Was she ever there in the first place? Oh well. Raven felt so tired all of the sudden anyway.

_Stupid magic. _She thought.

Raven then climbed in bed next to the man she loved and rested her head on his shoulder. Perhaps just resting for a bit wouldn't hurt anything, besides she would probably wake before he did anyway.

Yes…just rest for a little bit…

That was the last thought Raven had before she fell into deep sleep snuggled up against Beast Boy. The green teen though already asleep could feel her warmth against him and instinctively wrapped an arm around her as they slept.

--

Nalai left as the teens were falling asleep – she had reasoned that they were carrying around enough emotional stress for four people. A good rest would help their morale for the challenging days ahead.

Walking now with her guard in tow chose the paths that returned her to the throne room, and left her guards upstairs as she entered the room that held the vision pool. Standing off to once side she observed the mystical waters. It's the mirror like surface was still inside its marble basin. The pedestal that had supported it for millennia gone by still held true in its strength. In truth however she wished that this particular magic was never discovered by her people. The gift of foresight was one that both Nalai and her husband possessed but sometimes it was best to leave things to fate that interfere in the events of the future. She had expressed these concerns to her husband on more than one occasion and was told that for now the vision pool was essential to the survival of their people.

And while she hated to admit it, she knew he was right.

But the welfare of her people was not why Nalai had come to the vision pool this night; no she needed its magic for something else. The vision pool's magic would not only show one the possible future but also allow the user to view the past and present happenings. Nalai needed to find something, _anything_ that would justify her belief that there was still good in Kaska Ro.

Holding her hand over the still waters of the pool she began.

_Ilithre' Senzaros Avakaris Vithra!_ She said in a voice that was not quite her own.

Instantly the waters of the vision pool came to life in a vortex of water. The whirlpool rose a bit from the basin that held it as the center of the spinning water began to calm enough to form a mirror in the center of the storm. And in this mirror Nalai watched again the story of Kaska Ro…

_A boy sat on the edge of a cliff watching the waves of the ocean crash against earth far below. While his legs dangled several hundred feet from the waters the boy didn't seem to think there was any immediate danger. He looked to be around fifteen years of age; his pale skin remained untanned even though he helped work on his father's farm. Black hair hung messily around his face and blue eyes as he smiled up at the clouds. The boy wore a simple pair trouser with suspenders that clung to his white shirt._

_The sun shone high in the air on this mid summer's day bathing the already browning wheat fields in a golden light. And the humid but cool air blew in from the ocean giving an omen of more good weather ahead._

_He was a good boy as far as farmers went. A hard worker and diligent in his studies with little care of what others thought about him. This confidence came from his innate ability to see small glimpses of the future. Whisperings and hints of things that may come to pass rather than full blown visions – With this ability came the voices in his mind as well but he counted himself fortunate as he only heard one voice. This voice would sometimes suggest things that were against his nature but usually would help him define the glimpses of the future he would see._

_But he did not need the voice to translate the image of a white dress bounding through the fields…_

"_Sirus!" A little girl yelled as she ran through the yellow weeds that were almost as tall as she. "Sirus! Come quickly! It is here! The Festival is has arrived!" She shouted with glee._

"_I know Elizabeth." Sirus smiled as he hopped up and hugged his sister spinning her around in the air, "Or did thy forget my abilities?" _

"_No I haven't forgotten!" Elizabeth giggled, "But you did not predict this!" The little girl said as she mercilessly tickled her older brother. The girl could not have been more than ten. Black curly locks hung loosely around her head as was the fashion in those times and she wore a pretty white summer dress with pretty lace around the end of the sleeves and skirt. The same shockingly blue eyes that Sirus had were squinted in delight as he older brother let himself be mauled by her tickles._

_The older boy then gave a playful rawer and picked up his sister bridal style and began walking back to the farm._

"_Did you know that Mister Tellingham is bringing his son Erick to the festival this year? It is wonderful news I say. I have not seen him since his father sent him to his squiring at the Palace." Elizabeth asked. _

"_Yes as a matter of fact I did." Sirus said with a grin, "But I want you to stay away from him do you understand?"_

"_But why must I? He is ever so handsome you know, and a knight as well!" Elizabeth gave her brother a look and the boy sighed as he stopped and set his sister on her feet. Being a tall boy he then kneeled so he was at her level. _

"_Listen Lizzy. I want you to be wary of Erick and please do not call him a knight yet, he isn't one." Sirus said, "I've heard rumors about the kind of things Knights of the Palace do during training and none of them are good."_

"_But those are just rumors!" The girl complained._

"_That may or may not be true Elizabeth." Sirus explained, "The Knights of the White Palace deal in things far beyond our own understanding. They fight dark ones to keep us safe and no one you comes in contact with a dark one is ever the same you know." _

"_But he hasn't fought any yet has he?" Elizabeth asked._

"_I don't know if Erick has or hasn't. All I know is I would feel safer if you kept thy distance from him, please listen to me." He begged. _

"_Oh fine…if I must." The girl relented._

"_Good, now let us get to the festival and enjoy this day!" Sirus smiled and the girl giggled as the siblings raced back to the farm._

Nalai watched as the vision began to change then, fast forwarding to the festival. She had seen all of this before and knew that the boy Sirus cared for his sister dearly. She recognized why the boy had kept his future predicting abilities to himself for in his time such powers were guarded closely by the white palace. Anyone found with such powers would be confined to a life of walls and books – this was something Sirus wanted desperately to avoid.

The vision then continued…

_The festival had started and was one of the biggest turn out's in years. Even the farmers from the far forest had traveled in for the event. People milled about watching as other competed in archery, strength, and skill competitions drinking and being merry. The harvest this year had been great and there would be much excess even after taxes and sales of the goods. _

_Sirus sat underneath a great oak tree eating an apple with a grin, a happy energy was in the air and even he could not help but feel giddy about how well this year had been for farmers of the realm. _

_He hadn't many friends because he worked so hard on the farm but that did not bother him one bit. His family was all he needed to remain happy…at least for now anyway. Surveying the crowd he noticed his sister talking with Erick Tellingham even though he had specifically forbade her from doing so. Sighing he stood up to take her away from the boy when he noticed how his sister was smiling. Only two years his younger he remembered how Elizabeth had been chasing after the boy since they were both toddlers. Constantly talking about him, following him around like a shadow when he visited…_

_While Sirus was over protective of his sister he was no fool, and realized that Erick and Elizabeth would one day end up married by their own accord or their parents. Besides they were amidst the crowd nothing was going to happen to her there he reasoned. _

"_Sirus!" A voice called as a stout boy around his age ran up to the tree, "How are you? I haven't seen you since that incident with the fields."_

"_Don't remind me Thurgo." Sirus laughed, "I was getting mud out of my hair for a week I swear it." _

"_True enough, your luck and you still were the one next to the dam when it burst." Thurgo laughed with his friend, "Hey are you going to compete in the Archery competition this year?" _

"_I think I just might." Sirus said as he glanced back to his sister across the crowd only to find that she wasn't there, "Tell you what I'll meet you at the booth in a moment I need to check on my sister."_

"_Alright, don't be late!" Thurgo said as he ran off towards the archery booth._

_Sirus on the other hand cut back across the opening towards the farm. The festival this year was being held on their land as they had the most room. Glancing back and forth he didn't see Erick or Elizabeth anywhere in sight. Forcing down the feelings of panic that were threatening to overwhelm him he forced himself to think. But it was then that the wind shifted…instead of a small breeze from the ocean a cold wind was now blowing in from the land. _

_This was not a good omen at all._

_It was then that he had the vision though…he saw his sister…what was that wall behind here…it had tools on it and the wood looked old…why was she screaming?! THE SHED!_

_Something was happening in the tool shed. Sprinting around the house Sirus closed the fifty yards to the shed faster than he thought he ever could. Sure enough the door was slightly open and he could hear struggling inside._

_Throwing caution and the door to the wind he burst into the shed to see his sister and Erick in a way what made his blood boil. Elizabeth was pinned on her back, her summer dress forcefully hiked up past her waist. _

_On top of her was Erick who looked like he had been trying to remove her petticoat by force with one hand while the other kept her pinned by her chest. Elizabeth's hands were behind her and he could see a bit of sting poking out from the bindings that held her and a rag had been used to gag her screams. But what Sirus would remember the most about the sight was the look of pure terror in Elizabeth's eyes._

"_What in hells are you doing to my sister?!" Sirus said with a murderous look._

"_Whatever I want!" The impudent twelve year old shot back, "I'm going to be a knight I can do whatever I want!"_

"_Get away from her!!!" Sirus said and violently shoved the boy off of Elizabeth._

_Erick rolled up to his feet and grabbed a pitch fork leveling it off at Sirus like a weapon._

"_I claimed her! She's MINE!" He shouted and charged Sirus who side stepped the attack. Erick continued onward and out the shed where he fell over, tripping over the grass outside._

"_Some knight you are!" Sirus shouted, "Elizabeth are you alright?" as much as he wanted to kill the lad that had attempted to rape his sister her needs mattered more right now. Kneeling he slipped off the gag and untied her. _

"_Sirus I'm so sorry!" She sobbed._

"_Its okay Elizabeth, don't worry about anything." He soothed her._

"_This is my fault, I should have listened to you." She wailed._

"_Come out here you peasant!" A maniac voice form outside said, "Face me like a man!"_

_Sirus narrowed his eyes and looked to Elizabeth, Erick was insane and not going to let this go. He would have to face him and hopefully someone from the crowd would notice the fight and come running._

"_Wait here." He commanded as he grabbed a scythe from the wall and Elizabeth dared not move from her spot._

_Walking outside Sirus was looked around to see nothing, where had that boy gotten to?_

_Suddenly he heard something piercing the air and moved aside just as the flat end of the pitchfork hit the shed. _

"_She's mine I say!" Erick hollered, "You can not take her from me!"_

"_She is my sister you fool! Stop this before I actually hurt you!" Sirus warned, he may only be a farm boy but he had the muscle advantage on Erick by leaps and bounds._

"_Hurt me? Hurting a knight? That's Heresy and you know what the punishment for heresy is? DEATH!" Erick shouted and tried to impale Sirus again but the older boy was quicker._

_Again side stepping the blow Sirus spun down the shaft of the pitchfork bringing the butt of his scythe to the back of the boy's head. There was an audible crack and Erick went down and did not move. Erick had actually tried to kill him! What in hells was going on?!_

"_Sirus?" A timid voice said from the shed as Elizabeth walked out. "Did you kill him?!"_

"_No…he's just knocked out I think…scummy boy." Sirus spat and walked over to where Elizabeth was, turning his back on the unconscious boy._

"_Let us hurry back to the crowd and find father, he will know what to do." Sirus said and Elizabeth nodded, she wanted to be away from this mess and in safe arms again._

"_I'm not scum, YOU ARE! PEASENT!" a shout came from behind._

_Sirus began to turn and could see the pitch fork coming at him in the corner of his eyes. He would not have time to dodge this one. But suddenly he felt a shove away from the sharp prongs and fell to the ground. The next thing he head was the sick sound of bones breaking and a 'thunk' as the pitchfork stuck into the shed. Spinning onto his back he saw Elizabeth pinned to the shed with the pitchfork through her chest, her eyes wide with surprise. In the background he could see Erick running away towards the festival again but that didn't matter anymore._

"_ELIZABETH!" He screamed and jumped up to help her. Deep flowed down her white dress as her blood spilled to the ground. Her head was lolled to the side unnaturally._

"_LIZZY! Speak to me! Please!" Sirus was panicked now, grabbing the prongs with his bare hands and pulling with all his might._

_The pitchfork came free from the shed and his sister, falling to the ground as he caught the dying girl and fell to the ground with her._

"_Please... Please come back!" He sobbed shaking the girl's body but he knew it was too late. No medicine existed that could heal someone who was this hurt, nothing exsisted that could let him bring her back. His sister had died at the hands of a maniac._

_That maniac…he was going to kill Erick for this outrage…_

_**Kill them…**_

"_Over here!" he heard a voice say, it was Erick's voice. "I saw them fighting over here."_

_A group of men ran up to the shed with Erick but what happened next was beyond anything Sirus could have imagined._

"_My gods! He killed her! He killed his sister!!!" Erick shouted, "Look at the blood on him!"_

"_W-what?" Sirus was stunned._

"_Bind him!" One man shouted and before he knew what was happening six men gang tackled Sirus, binding his hands and feet. Then one of the big men hefted him up and over his shoulder._

"_Bring him to town…He will HANG for this!!!" Erick ordered and the men began walking._

_Sirus could see Erick pick up his sister bridal style and bring up the rear, faking tears over her death. It made him sick, it made him furious! How dare that freak touch his sister!_

"_HE LIES!" Sirus shouted, "HE IS THE ONE WHO KILLED HER!" He struggled against his bindings but they all held true._

"_The heretic speaks lies now!" Erick wailed through his faked tears as he ran forward, "Gag him as well!"_

_Sirus struggled but could do nothing to stop the same rag that gagged his sister from being tied around his mouth._

Nalai observed the maniacal Erick worked up the whole mob, even Sirus's family against the boy. Then blinked by anger and confusion the boy's own father ordered that he be hanged by the old oak tree for his crime – Immediately.

_Sirus stood on a barrel hands and feet still bound, gag still in place. Only now there was a hangman's noose around his neck that was tied to a sturdy oak branch above him. Were the barrel to be removed he would surly hang to death. All Sirus could do was stand on the barrel as his tears rolled silently down his cheeks._

_The body of his sister was under a blanket a few feet in front of him._

"_How could you do this?!" His mother shouted._

"_You loved her son! But you betrayed us all because of your jealousy!" His father shouted._

"_You sicken me!" Someone else yelled._

"_He deserves to die!" Another said._

"_Death to the murderer!" _

"_Murdered the one he claimed he loved!"_

"_His own sister!"_

"_Kill him! It's the only way to serve justice to his type!"_

_More was said but Sirus couldn't bear to listen anymore, his head hung forward as he cried uncontrollably until Erick stepped forward._

"_I may not be a knight yet but please allow me the honor of serving justice to this murderer!" Erick said and the crowd cheered him on._

_Turning to face Sirus, the wanna-be knight looked up at him and smirked. It was then that Sirus saw his eyes…in those eyes he thought he had won. He had murdered his sister and blamed it on the brother and won. Sirus was not going to allow it…_

_**You are going to allow the one who killed your sister to kill you?**_

_**No**__ Sirus thought__**. But my hands are bound and I am gagged…what can I do?**_

_**Give yourself over to your hate for him…**__the voice said in his mind, __**allow your darkness to come forth...Give yourself over to darkness and I will give you the power to take your revenge…**_

"_Goodbye peasant." Erick said and put one foot on the barrel. He then looked up at Sirus with that same arrogant smirk and whispered, "By the way…your sister was a whore anyway…it should have been an honor for me to rape her…"_

_Erick then kicked the Barrel out from under him but that last statement was all it took for Sirus to swear a silent oath to the forces of hell. The rope suddenly was taught and Sirus hung there but did not choke. He hung by the noose but did not struggle – instead he seemed to be twisting and writhing in an unnatural way. _

_The crowd gave a collective gasp as the boy's skin began to expand as if something inside him was trying to get out. His arms expanded into think muscled limbs with claws at the end. His torso bulked up to match as his legs grew a new joint beyond the knee as they elongated. His skin was turned black as obsidian as his head deformed into a snout and jaw with two rows of sharp teeth. His hair expanded onto his back to cover the sharp bones that had grown from his back – leaving nothing human hanging from the noose. _

"_Get a sword!" Erick shouted but it was too late._

_The demon snapped the bindings on his arms and legs with one thrust of its powerful muscles. The gag was removed by the sharp teeth in his new jaw and the beast struggled to remove the noose. Some began to run as the branch that was meant to hold the boy's weight gave way under the weight of the beast who spun in mid air to land on all fours._

_Catching the still falling branch in mid air the demon snapped the rope the bound him to it and tossed it into the crowd. _

_Some died instantly while others were pinned and injured by the massive branch. There was official panic after that as the demon threw himself into the humans killing any he could get his hands on. Men, women, children alike were given no mercy to the raging beast. _

_Erick turned to flee but was instantly cut off by the beast landing in front of him and grabbed him by the throat._

"_Please!...no!" Erick choked as the demon held him up – it seemed to smile at the boy's pain. Then the demon broke both his legs with a powerfull backhand and dropped him on the ground, running towards the shed. _

_Erick hollared in pain and tried to move, even crying out for help but everyone had either fled or was killed by the demon. What madness had been unleashed on the world?! Suddenly Erick was lifted from the ground by his neck and slammed up against the tree trunk again. _

_He was now face to face with a demon that was holding the very same pitchfork he had accidentally slain Elizabeth with._

"_P-Please!" He whimpered, "I didn't mean to kill her…I-it was an accident!" He begged._

"_Foolish boy." The demon said, "her blood is already on your hands…and you will feel real justice." _

_With that the demon stabbed the pitchfork through his torso with such force that it pinned the would be knight to the oak tree, killing him instantly. The demon watched as he bled out satisfied with his own work. Then he heard sounds in the distance…an emergency bell had been sounded. The knights of the White Palace were coming. Turning on his heel the demon ran towards the dark forest. Even knights would not trespass there their own magic was not yet developed enough. There he would be safe._

_But as the demon fled to the forest so the knights would not find him he knew that he would never be the same. _

_Ever._

_He had killed the guilty man but many innocents as well in his rage, but each deserved it he reasoned. Each was just as guilty for believing Erick's lies. As he reached the edge of the forest Sirus slowed to a stop and with a thought returned to his original form and entered the woods._

_He traveled for a few hours before he came across a stream in a small clearing. Walking to the shore he looked at himself. His white shirt was stained with the blood of his sister and the countless others he had killed, and his trousers were shredded beyond the knee. removing his shirt he could see in the moonlight that his skin had turned into a reddish hue. No longer pale as he once was. Perhaps this was a side effect of the pact he had made with darkness he did not know or care._

_Then he began to feel something he had not anticipated. He felt guilt for those he had killed in the crowd; he felt guilt for giving in so easily to darkness when justice would eventually have come to Erick. He had not only failed to protect his sister but now he had failed to protect his own identity. _

_**You must continue to move…if you stay in one place for long you will be caught…and destroyed. **__Voice said in his head._

"_Go Away!" Sirus yelled into the darkness but all he received was laughter._

_**Do you really believe that you can be rid of me? I have awakened your inner darkness and it appears to be serving you well! **__The voice laughed._

"_What do you want then?!" Sirus demanded._

_**I want to teach you…I want you to learn to control the demonic power that is now in your hand. **__The voice said, __**While I have not created this power myself I can sense it is very versatile. I can teach you to use this power against those who betrayed you.**_

"_But I already killed Erick!" Sirus said._

_**Erick was only the beginning young one…the first step in shedding your humanity and becoming what your power truly is. You are a demon now boy I suggest you heed my words if you wish to survive.**_

_Sirus listed to the voice, even though its harsh inhuman tone was almost more than he could bear._

_**Should you return to your kind now they will hate you…distrust you. They will blame you still for the death of your sister because of what you are. THEY are your enemy now and enemies must be eliminated. You have seen yourself how easily those who are supposed to be pure are corrupted by their own power…**_

_Sirus thought about all those who claimed to love him yet turned so easily by Erick's treacherous words. Had they really loved him they would have given him a chance to listen not left him to hang by a liar's hand._

_**Your only future now lies with your magic, and I alone can teach you to use it to the fullest…**_

"_What must I do?" Sirus relented; he knew the voice was right. Were he to return his people would surly kill him. Were the palace to find out what he was they would surly burn him. He needed now to survive and this voice seemed to know how to help him do that._

_**Travel towards the temple of judges until you find a Knight of your white palace…once you have found one with a gauntlet that has a red jewel kill him and take the gauntlet for yourself…once the gauntlet is in your possession contact me and I shall instruct you further…**_

"_But how will I know how to call you? I know not your name!" Sirus said._

_**My name – Is Trigon…remember it well…**_

The vision then abruptly ended but Nalai expected that for the rest of the story she had already been shown. Each time she went to he vision pool to discover something about the demon she had been shown something different, though this time she had learned something about the demon she had not known before.

Sirus had become a demon in order to complete the revenge for his sister.

The rest of the story after that had cone according to Trigon's commands – Sirus had killed a knight and stolen the phase gauntlet, then used it to teleport to hell to meet the war mongering demon. Trigon had trained Sirus well but vastly underestimated his powers and soon Sirus realized he was more powerful than the Demon of destruction. Leaving his presence and using his own magic Sirus was able to sever his mental connection to Trigon and changed his name to Kaska Ro after killing a Knight who bore the name. Kaska would have remained with Trigon in all probability but the demon of destruction's empire building plans did not fit right.

Kaska believed there was no point in building empires when he with a few little promptings of dark magic could bring about their downfall. He set about traveling to different astral planes bringing about the self destruction of many empires and kingdoms. His current project was apparently the White Palace itself and had been working many decades on its downfall.

Only recently had the Shadow people become aware of this but even they were unable to track Kaska's movements and doings. Now she could sense that the time was growing near that the Palace and Judges would be tested in their strength. Should they fail and fall to corruption the world they lived on would surely fall as well, and Kaska would move on.

No this had to stop here and here alone. This was the plane where Kaska had begun his corrupt ways and this would be the plane where it stopped. Nalai was certain now that no more good remained in the demon Kaska Ro and was saddened that a life would be lost to save many others.

"Mother." A voice said behind her, it was her son.

"Yes, my son." She said, "How long have you been here?"

"Just arrived, Father wishes me to tell you I have a plan to destroy the demon Kaska Ro." He said impassively.

"I have researched deeply into the demon's past…He has shed his human self willingly and unfortunately there is nothing left in him that can be saved." Nalai said sadly, "I give you permission to destroy the demon however heavy my heart may be for the boy…"

"Mother he is a Demon! Regardless of what happened to make him that way he still _chose_ to live the life he is leading. He has killed thousands of innocent lives and felled many kingdom's I do not see how-"

"Watch thy tongue Elrin Leyanus Ilanari." Nalai scolded, "While I am your mother I am also your queen and you will not speak to me in such a way."

"Forgive me." Elrin bowed low, "I lost my temper."

"You are forgiven my son…I am allowing you to destroy the demon please do not speak to me of it again." Nalai pleaded.

"Very well, know though that I intend to travel with the two not from our world when the portal is open, I shall bring a party with me for aid." Elrin said.

"So be it." Nalai nodded and Elrin excused himself and left the room.

Nalai stared after him and wondered if she had made the right choice in allowing him to peruse the demon. It could very well lead to the corruption or death of her only child yes, but this was a risk that needed to be taken to ensure the world would be safe from Kaska Ro forever. This demon was too dangerous to ignore and as queen she would not… no, _could_ not stand idly by while an empire fell. This world was coming to the closing days of an age and all she could do now was hope that she would survive its passing.

A world that usually would pass by so slowly to her people now felt as though it were moving too fast. Events had been set in motion that cannot be undone she knew this, but why did it all have to happen at the same time? Her foresight allowed her to momentarily see the battle that was in the traveler's future and she silently prayed they would also survive. For she sensed in them much love, and did not want to see a bond that was just being realized be broken.

Her son would be in danger…

She and her husband were putting two strangers into danger…

With no one watching Nalai, queen of the Shadow People fell to her knees, and wept.

--

Kaska Ro sat on the edge of the very same cliff where everything had started that day so many, many centuries ago. His puppet knight was well on his way to the Temple of Judges and currently passing through the land that Kaska had once called home. The fields he had once tended in his human life had withered away and were eventually abandoned. The old Oak tree was no longer there having been removed by the White Knights during cleanup. Nothing looked the same but Kaska could still sense the restless spirit of his sister in this area.

In fact the whole area felt as though it were enveloped in sadness from the sins he had committed here…

Shaking his head Kaska brought himself back into a focused state and wondered why there were tears coming from his eyes. He had no need for tears or any emotions at all. Everything he did and planned was cold, calculated and perfect. If anything his sister's death had launched him into this new life he should be thankful that she was killed. But by who, he could no longer remember. In fact he could no longer bring up the memory of his sister…what she looked like what she sounded like.

Standing once again Kaska took the form of an owl and flew into the night; he still had to follow Darius closely to make sure he did not go on a killing spree. That would hinder his plans.

But on the ground was left a spot where amid the hard earth and clay a single white flower bursts through the ground. Its unnatural growth coming from the wet patch around it…where the demon had shed his final tears for a life long since lost.


	7. Chapter 7: A Shield from the Storm

STUPID SCHOOL prevented me from working on this more…this quarter is killing me.

That and writers block…started work on Flashforward to undo my writers block – that worked out well.

Thank you once again for all the reviews and critiques and favorites. You are all too kind. I am self editing everything so if i miss something bear with me. Reading it like 8 times but i still miss things lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans charecters or refrences…I do own the original chars though…if you ask nicely I may let you use them ;)

Enjoy.

Please review / critique

__________________

The Thin Grey Line

Chapter 7: A Shield from the Storm

__________________

Beast Boy was the first to wake the next morning and it actually felt good to wake up for once. His body and mind felt rested and good in spite of everything that had happened to them so far. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he went to stretch out his body only to find that his right arm couldn't move. In fact most of the right side of his body couldn't move but was very warm. Glancing down he noticed the jet black hair and Raven's head nestled comfortably on his shoulder. The rest of Raven's body was against his own with one of her legs comfortably over his. In a situation like this Beast Boy did the only thing he or any god fearing teenage male with good moral fiber would do.

He panicked.

Sure Raven and he were in love and had admitted it to each other but sleeping together was something he hadn't really thought about to be honest. Like any eighteen year old his brain was still mostly ruled by his raging man hormones but this? No amount of hormones gave him the right to sleep with Raven without her permission – even if only in the literal sense. Unfortunately though no matter which way Beast Boy tried to move there was no way to get up without waking her at the same time. So resigning himself to whatever punishment may lay ahead, he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and held her close – determined to enjoy the physical contact with her even if she wasn't aware of it. Raven however simply sighed happily and buried her head into his chest as he moved. Huh, perhaps they had both died and were in heaven now.

"Mmmph…" Raven whined as she began to wake, her body making failed attempts to get comfortable again as she tried to stay asleep.

"Good morning!" Beast Boy chimed merrily earning a glare from Raven.

"I thought _I_ was supposed to be the morning person." She said.

"Well there's just something energizing about waking up with a beautiful woman next to you." Beast Boy grinned as Raven blushed.

"Thanks I guess." She said as she sat up and stretched, "How long were we asleep?"

"Dunno, but it is morning now." Beast Boy said and a moment later his stomach growled like it was angry, "Oi, I'm hungry."

"Obviously." Raven said flatly and rose to her feet, she made a mental note to thank Queen Nalai later on for returning them to their original clothes – this was far more comfortable than that tunic she had been wearing.

"How did you sleep?" Beast Boy asked in a softer tone earning a smile from the empath.

"Good, thank you." Raven said as she straitened her hair with her fingers, "I think I may just upgrade you."

"Upgrade me?" The changeling perked an eyebrow.

"Yes, from boyfriend to pillow." Raven said with a smirk.

"That's a promotion?" The changeling wondered out loud.

"Yes, yes it is." Raven said simply and kissed his cheek. "Get up breakfast is ready."

"What?" Beast Boy was even more confused now but was also aware the room suddenly smelled of food. Looking to the table by the only other window in the room he saw a variety of fruit and breads laid out on platters with enough room for the plates and silverware at either end.

"Don't ask I don't know either but I'm starving. The magic in this place is …well its weird." Raven said honestly as she and Beast Boy sat on either side of the small table.

As they ate a breakfast of various fruits and homemade bread Raven thought back to the first day of their journey. He had been telling her that he consciously does not eat meat as a way to maintain a measure of control over his animal instincts. But when she asked what happened when he loses control he changed the subject like a swordsman would parry a blow. He was hiding stuff about himself as well which made her wonder if they were really that different after all.

"Hey Beast Boy can I ask you something?" Raven started, she would need to be a little more tactful this time around.

"Surmph!" The changeling grinned through his full mouth.

"Well remember back when we were talking about why you don't eat meat…you still haven't told me what happens when you lose control." Raven started, "Don't give me that look I'm asking because we all know what happens when I lose control but it's news to me that that's even possible for you. As the woman that is in _love_ with you it is my duty to help you." She reminded him.

Beast Boy swallowed the food in his mouth and sighed in defeat as she was right, he at least owed her an explanation even if talking about it made him wildly uncomfortable.

Raven could sense his mood darken considerably as he took another bite out of something that resembled an apple.

"I guess I should start at the beginning – you already know that my constant joking is just a façade." He stated and Raven nodded to confirm, "You just don't know why."

"I don't even remember how old I was the day it happened." He started "But to this day I remember it happening. My dad was a geneticist you see a really smart one and being a respected scientist the whole family was trucked off to Africa to study a rare disease called Sakutia. I must not have been the most obedient child in the world because I was told to stay away from any green animals and well…look how that ended up." He motioned to his skin, "I was playing near the trailer – both my parents were inside doing something or another – and in the bushes twenty yards away I saw something move. When I went to see what it was I saw a little green monkey in the bush. A green monkey heh, who wouldn't want to pet a green monkey? But when I reached out to touch it this happened."

Beast Boy rolled up the sleeve on the right arm of his uniform to show Raven a faded scar where the monkey's canines had penetrated his skin and muscle.

"You know the rest, about my dad combining every animal DNA he could think of to stabilize me and it worked." He laughed bitterly, "Guess he didn't know that the thing was all some elaborate setup by a demon huh?"

"What happened to your parents Beast Boy?" Raven asked softly.

"After I was stable my parents decided to leave Africa once I morphed the first time by accident or instinct. But on the boat ride across the river the boats engine cut out – it had been raining a lot that week and the river was almost flooding, the waters were choppy and dangerous. My dad did the best he could but there was nothing he could do to get away from the waterfall…and like a coward I abandoned them. I turned into a little bird and I flew away to safety while they died…" Beast Boy choked off the last word and refused to look at Raven then, but he didn't need to say anything for her to understand. Her empathic abilities could pick up the massive well of depression and guilt as if it was in the room with them and dancing.

She could sense that he was blaming himself for everything that had happened to his parents. He should have been stronger – he should have been able to do something, _anything_ to save his parents. The guilt was immense enough for her to stand from her seat and move over next to him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Beast Boy paused for a moment in his story and thought back on the events that changed his life. He knew that the day he witnessed his parents plunge to their doom something changed in him forever. A new part of him was given life that day and sustained him in his choice to become a super hero – to use his powers to help save people in the memory of those he should have saved but didn't know how.

"I…I think that's the day it was born…the part of me that will do anything to keep the ones I care about safe when I'm too weak…I think that accident with the chemicals and Adonis just gave it a physical form." Beast Boy finished and Raven suddenly understood everything. The Beast was not simply the result of Beast Boy being in contact with certain chemicals, the contact with those liquids had only unleashed what was already beneath his skin. Buried deep beneath walls in his mind was the beast and it was every much a part of him as Anger was a part of her.

Raven hugged him then and he hugged her back, she wanted to be there for him more than anything now. Inside she could feel the flame of her love for him burning brighter than every before.

"Beast Boy why haven't you told anyone about this?" Raven asked.

"I didn't want to worry anyone – you all had your own problems and I have been dealing with this my whole life so…" He lamely tried to come up with an excuse.

"Beast Boy you have been dealing with this your whole life yes but don't you think Robin has been dealing with the death of his parents his whole life? Cyborg dealing with his un-human-ness, or Starfire dealing with missing her family who are on another planet – or did you ever think of me? I have to deal with the fact that I'm part demon every day Beast Boy." Raven almost yelled at him, it made her angry that he would keep something that was that damaging to himself inside for so long.

"I…Just…I…" Beast Boy stammered suddenly feeling very guilty for not being as trusting with his friends, "I just didn't feel comfortable talking about it I really don't even now. The only reason I'm saying _anything_ is out of respect for you Raven…I care deeply about you and I don't want to keep anything in the way of that."

Of course it was his choice to talk about his past or not and Raven knew she wasn't going to be able to force him into anything. Doing so would only push him away from her and damage their new relationship. So what amount of privacy was he entitled to? That was a question she knew she couldn't answer by herself. Now that they were in a relationship she realized that there was going to be a lot of opening up the longer they were together.

Raven sighed, already being in a relationship was proving to be more difficult than she had imagined – but at the same time she did _not_ want to lose what she and Beast boy had – under any circumstances.

Had she been her whole self at the moment she would have gone to nevermore in a heartbeat to sort all this nonsense out. However circumstances being what they were her emotions were not helping at all right now. Digging hard Raven came up with a thought that defiantly would have come from Wisdom. Some ground rules were going to need to be set for communication.

Returning to her seat Raven took a bite from an apple like fruit before she spoke.

"Alright Beast Boy, do you remember when I said I was scared the other night?" Raven started.

"Yeah, I told you I wasn't going to let anything happen to you." He smiled.

"That's right, but I'm not just afraid for my life Beast Boy." She said, "I'm afraid of us. I'm afraid of being in a relationship like this, I'm afraid of losing you forever. I'm afraid I wont be able to open up about my past like you I…Everything is just so uncertain."

"Well no one is perfect – no relationship is going to be perfect either." He reasoned.

"Well put, and I am painfully aware of that fact." Raven remember the Malchior incident well, "I just want to make sure we have a ground rule on communication that will help our relationship."

"Alright." Beast Boy smiled, Raven was already comfortable enough with them being together that she wanted to make rules to help keep them together. This was fantastic! "What'cha thinking?"

"Fist off, no asking about each others past – This is a very sensitive subject for both of us and I think its best if we just leave the past where it is." Raven said and motioned between Beast Boy and herself, "What we have right here is the future as far as I am concerned Beast Boy."

"I agree but I think we should add that if either of us wants to offer information or talk about it freely _or_ if either of our pasts starts to affect our relationship than its okay." Beast Boy added and it was Raven's turn to smile.

"That sounds fair." She agreed.

"Do I still get to call you Rae?" Beast Boy asked since they were on the topic of rules. Raven had to think about that one for a moment before she decided that it was kind of cute now that they were together.

"Yes you may, but don't abuse it." Raven finally said.

"Kay Rae." The changeling quipped earning a mock glare from Raven.

"Anyways…let's go explore this city a little bit since we are going to be here for a few days." Raven said and Beast Boy nodded.

The Titans didn't know what they were in for though as it took a few days to fully explore the city and its people.

Beast Boy and Raven discovered that Aleathia turned out to be a small yet well equipped city in the trees. Each section of the city served a purpose, and each purpose was thought out and executed as close to perfection as the shadow people could manage. It was as if each person in this dwelling would dedicate themselves to perfecting the task that had been given them before moving to a different one.

To the Titan's delight they had discovered on a larger round platform near the throne room that there were priests of various age and gender working in shifts to complete the incantation that would help save Raven's life. As Daythus had explained to them the portal would not only put them, five days away from the temple but also advance time to the point where Raven would have six days left to live. Cutting it so close made Raven nervous but whenever she brought this up with Beast Boy he would simply reiterate how he would not let her die and that she would be fine.

But sometimes Raven felt that wasn't enough and it was in those times that she wouldn't know what to do. Of four things she was certain; first was that if she didn't reunite her soul she was going to die. Second was that in her heart she could feel that she was in love with Beast Boy. Thirdly, she didn't know what was going to happen to her emotions once she was reunited with her powers. Lastly she was nervous that she would no longer be able to return Beast Boy's feelings once she was reunited with her emotion fueled magic.

Raven liked to think that by some miracle she would still be able to feel at least a little bit without her powers messing things up. That had happened before during her battle with Trigon – all of her emotions united with her making her not only able to feel, but drastically increasing her power as well. In time she knew she could reach that emotional state again but Beast Boy probably wouldn't want to wait that long. He would become tired of waiting for her to be able to feel and ultimately break up with her to find someone who could fully reciprocate his feelings.

_He will be tempted to betray you…_

The words from her dream a few days ago echoed in her head, she knew that the origin of Beast Boy's powers was going to have some role to play in this before it was all done but couldn't figure out what.

_You must help him stay true…_

She remembered the last part of what she heard in the dream that night – for whatever reason Raven knew that she was to be the deciding factor that would keep Beast Boy…no _her_ Beast Boy on the side of light. She needed to be honest with herself and her feelings however virgin her emotions might be – it was the only thing she could think of that would keep the changeling close to her. But what would happen if that wasn't enough? What would happen if he fell…

That thought made Raven's breath catch in her throat and earned a concerned look from Beast Boy. They had been resting and eating a lunch from the food maker while sitting on a balcony near their hut.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Raven tried to brush it off but her voice betrayed her.

"Common, tell me." Beast Boy smiled, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Raven gave him the 'who-would-you-tell-anyway' look before speaking.

"I was just thinking about the dream I had a few nights back, when we first got to this world." She said, "I didn't tell you what it was about did I?"

"I don't think so." Beast Boy said as he munched down on the apple like fruit again, it was really good! Maybe he should try and find some seeds to take home…

"Well I heard these voices in my head while I was sleeping…now I know that it came from these people." She motioned to the surrounding city, "What I was told just has me shaken up I guess."

"Voices?" Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"At the time I was too confused and scared to be able to say much of anything Beast Boy. I only just remembered the dream myself." Raven said with a pout.

"Okay, what did the voices tell you then?" He asked.

Raven hesitated a moment before answering.

"It told me that I need to stay near you." She lied.

"Oh…well umm, that's cool I guess." Beast Boy wasn't really sure what to say then. Voices in Raven's head had told her to stay near him so he wasn't going to complain.

"What do you think the others are doing right now?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know." Raven said honestly, she had been concentrating far too much on what was going on around them to even remember to think about the other titans.

"I bet Cyborg is whooping Robin in video games right now." Beast Boy grinned and Raven smiled.

"And Starfire is probably cheering for them both because she doesn't want to offend either." Raven grinned and Beast Boy laughed.

"I miss them." Raven sighed, "I know I'm new to the whole unrestrained emotions thing but I know what that feeling is."

"Don't worry, the portal should be ready tonight and then we can get that guy and go home, and everything will go back to normal." Beast Boy said confidently.

"Yeah…normal." Raven faked a smile, she was still afraid of what was going to happen when she was reunited with her other half – if she ever was.

The week seemed to go by all too quickly after that and each night Beast Boy and Raven slept next to eachother in the same bed. Each had become so acclimated to the other being there that they though sleeping alone would be all but impossible now. Raven secretly enjoyed the peace his presence brought her empathic abilities – him lying so close was like white noise, drowning out emotions that were father away. Now however it was nearing twilight and soon someone would come for them and bring them to the platform where the portal would be summoned. At least that was what they were told when the servant left their hut.

"Do you really think we will find the knight this way?" Raven asked for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"Yes, besides with staying here a week there's no way we could catch him now anyway." The changeling pointed out.

Raven sighed knowing that he was right – she needed to calm down everything was going to by okay. At least that's what she need to keep telling herself, her real strength was the emotional calm she felt around Beast Boy. But even with him near she could still feel the apprehension in the air. It was as if the whole city was waiting for this to happen and holdings its breath.

Finally there was a knock at the door and when Beast Boy answered it they found Leaus waiting for them.

"Follow please." He said and waited as Beast Boy and Raven gathered their backpacks and followed him out the door.

The Titans followed the king and queen's aid across a series of platforms and bridges that twisted and turned until they rounded the final corner and saw the main platform. The platform was circular in shape with a slight depression in the middle in which a soft blue orb of light floated. Around the center depression was fourteen or fifteen of their people each dressed in an ornate, blue and gold trimmed robe. Each of their heads were bowed and hands clasped in front of the chest.

To one side stood the King and Queen of Aleathia and spread over the rest of the large platform was the monarchy's personal guard. Nalai smiled as the Titans approached and was the first to greet them.

"My friends." She smiled, "How are you this eve?"

"We are fine." Raven answered, "Ready to get this over with."

"Very well, please step over here whilst my wife and I summon the portal." Daythus said motioning to his left and the Titans stood where he instructed.

The King and Queen of Aleathia then walked into the circle of priests and priestesses and stood across from each other with the orb of light between them. Nalai then closed her eyes and raised her hands to the evening sky.

"_Velensar Neatonis Temporalis Geogriphiah._" As she spoke the incantation her voice seemed to be that of many instead of her own. Across from her Daythus began to raise his hands to the sky as well.

"_Zuntarl Seomica Shathoonda Viantius._" As with his wife his voice seemed like many speaking instead of one.

As the incantation was finished the bluish orb of light between them began to brighten and rose a bit higher. Tendrils darker blue light began to swirl around the orb as it grew, becoming brighter and brighter each second. A stiff wind blew away from the orb as it began to change shape. The light extending outward until it became an elliptical shape rather than a sphere. The elliptical then grew as well until it was a little taller than a human was and the spinning surface turned to a mirror like state. The wind died down and Daythus and Nalai lowered their arms and looked to the Titans.

"It is time." Daythus announced, "Stepping through this portal should not put you slightly ahead of the corrupted knight, but also progress time in a manner that would have passed had you traveled that distance yourself."

Nalai then gave Beast Boy a poignant look and said, "Be wary and travel swiftly if you wish to save the child of Azar's life."

"We will." Beast Boy nodded and Raven didn't have to be an empath to feel his resolve.

The King and Queen then wished them luck and stepped out of the way.

Beast Boy looked to Raven as she looked at him then back to the portal. Instinctively they took each other's hands and stepped forward...

Instantly it felt as though they were stuck in a vortex of some kind but as soon as the feeling came, it went. They then found themselves standing amongst trees and brush on a slight incline. No sign of the portal around them or anything else for that matter. Behind them the darkening forest stretched on and on and in front of them was the same thing. Beyond some of the trees Beast Boy could see Mountains in the distance that were as covered with forest as where they were standing and beyond that…he could barely make out a pyramid shaped structure on the side of a bare mountain – that had to be where they were headed.

"I see a road." Raven said, "Ahead there between the trees."

Beast Boy looked down the hill and sure enough he could see the road about fifty yards away from where they were standing. It was then however that Beast Boy's animal instincts kicked in and he noticed how quiet the forest was. Glancing up he could see streaks of sunlight being swallows by massive black clouds.

"Looks like they were right about where we ended up, probably right about _when_ we ended up too." Beast Boy said and looked back to Raven, "A storm is coming I think we need to get moving."

Raven nodded and the two began the decent down to the road through the think underbrush. As they wove their way down the wind began to pick up enough that Raven finally noticed the now black clouds overhead.

"I don't suppose you can sense a town or something nearby can you?" Beast Boy asked as he ducked under a branch.

"No, I don't sense anything." Raven said growing worried – this storm looked like it was going to be bad. As if to agree with her thoughts a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky followed instantly by the echoing and vibration thunder as the shockwaves rolled over the mountains.

"They didn't mention anything about the weather." Beast Boy remarked.

"I wonder if the storm is a side effect of their using their magic." Raven wondered aloud, "It's not uncommon for magic to cause bad storms."

"Yeah well were stuck in it now so oh well-" Beast Boy suddenly stopped where he was, Raven glanced at him and could sense his emotions change.

"Get down!" He whispered as he all but shoved her to the ground and went down next to her.

"What is going on?" Raven whispered and looked to the road – they were about twenty feet away from the narrow cobblestone road now. But lying down like this no one would see them from the road should they look this way.

"Shh…I hear someone on the road." Beast Boy said as his pointed ears twitched this way and that. Raven wanted to protest that this made her uncomfortable but kept her mouth shut. If there was someone on the road it was best to see who, especially since they were around the same area as the knight that almost killed her.

A few minutes passed as the wind steadily picked up in speed. The trees and brush around them were moving of their own accord now, and while she couldn't see any lightning every the amount of thunder was increasing as well. Raven pulled her hood back just in time to be able to hear the footsteps on the road that Beast Boy had heard earlier. Each step sounded purposeful and heavy, like someone who was either overweight or very muscular.

_Like a knight…_Her mind told her.

"Shh…" Beast Boy said and they both watched as the Knight Darius walked into view, weapons sheathed. The Blade of judgment was clearly visible on his back as was dried blood on his armor that undoubtedly belonged to someone else. Raven knew that was not there before, the knights armor had been absolutely emasculate the last time they had met. She suddenly realized that she couldn't feel the presence of the demon that was supposedly traveling with the knight as well. Concentrating she stretched her empathic abilities out and confirmed what she had felt, the demon was nowhere near the knight, or them.

"Beast Boy." She whispered, noticing the changeling's death grip on the root in front of him, "I don't sense the demon anywhere near us."

"Good." He whispered back, "Here's the plan: I'm going after the knight and that sword – follow me but stay far enough back that he cant get to you."

"I don't think that's a good idea." She whispered earnestly, "He took you out like nothing before what makes you think you can take him now?"

"He's fallen now according to Nalai and Daythus. I'm guessing that makes him less powerful and I also know what I'm up against this time. I'm not planning on holding back. Besides we may never get this chance to take him by surprise anyway it's now or never!" Beast Boy said and Raven knew in her heart she couldn't stop what was happening. Not only did Beast Boy want revenge but if it came down to it he was ready to kill to save Raven's life. She also wasn't stupid and recognized that this _was_ a golden opportunity they needed to take advantage of.

"Fine." She said and kissed him full on the mouth, "But be careful."

Beast Boy merely smiled, turned into a squirrel and scampered up a tree. Once he reached an upper branch he looked down to confirm Raven was sneaking towards the road before he started for the knight. He could feel already the rage burning within him for revenge and used that energy to leap from branch to branch, and tree to tree. The wind was blowing hard enough now that this was a more difficult task than it would have been otherwise but he was able finally land on a tree where he was right next to the knight.

He then swiftly descended the opposite side of the tree and shifted to the form of a panther. It was almost dark now from the storm and the now set suns and Beast Boy was going to take full advantage of his current form. Peering through the blackness he saw the knight had stopped momentarily to take a small crystal out of his pocket which then light up a glorious white, shining the way forward for him.

This was perfect for Beast Boy as it impeded the fool's night vision even more working to the green panther's advantage. Stalking forward Beast Boy moved from brush, to tree, then behind another brush, moved forward putting him parallel with the man on the road. With his cat eyes he could see that the other side of the road was a long drop into a ravine at the bottom of which most likely was a river. In the distance he could hear the sound of a waterfall and a little ways ahead he could make out the front of a rope bridge.

That was where he would strike – attacking the knight on the bridge would keep him off balance and give the more agile changeling enough of an edge to win.

Doubling back Beast Boy didn't have to go far before he came across Raven walking low on the same side of the road. He shifted back to his normal form ahead of her so as not to startle her and quickly joined her. As another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky making him have to wait for the thunder to pass before he could speak.

"He's just up ahead and in front of that is a rope bridge that goes across a river – I'm going to make my move there so try to stay close. What I need you is wait until I'm about to pounce than get his attention, that way when he turns I can snatch the sword off his back and bring it back to you." Beast Boy said and shifted back into a panther as he ran towards the Knight again.

He paused once to make sure Raven was alright and satisfied she would be okay he began stalking Darius once more. The armored man had just started to cross the rope bridge as Beast Boy came silently stalked out of the bushes and onto the road. Around him the pit pats of rain were beginning to make themselves known as the storm front approached. By the time the low form of a green panther reached the edge of the bridge it was now pouring rain. The knight was now about five feet in front of him as Beast boy planted his hind legs readying to spring.

Lightning arched across the sky sending another wave of deafening thunder in its wake, and in that moment Raven dashed onto the road yelling at the top of her lungs.

The knight looked back as the rope bridge shook in the wind, his footing unsteady.

Beast Boy roared as he lunged at the knight, the powerful muscles of the panther releasing like a coiled spring. Darius only had enough time to bring his arms up and shield himself as the animal's claws and momentum drive him onto his back. The bridge shook from the sudden increase in weight as Beast Boy shifted to the form of an African Gorilla – during all of this he kept his powerful hands wrapped around the knights forearms. In the apex of his rotation he let go of the knight and all that pent up energy rocketed the man across the ravine.

Darius at that point felt the Blade of Judgment slipping from his back and grabbed the hilt as he was thrown so it wouldn't fall off. Unfortunately this landed him painfully against a tree on the opposite side of the Ravine, his light crystal landing just ahead of him. He looked up in time to see it was those people from Earth attacking him – how in hells had they followed him here?! No matter he would deal with them as he would any other. Unsheathing the Blade of Judgment Darius forced himself to his feet to face this new foe. Before his very eyes though the green boy charging him turned into a Stegosaurus, whose spiky tail caught him off guard as it hit him from the side.

Rolling to his feet Darius howled in anger as he blocked the sharp talons of a Velociraptor, he parried a blow and reversed the blade to strike the creature only to slice through air as a T-Rex roared and tried to step on him. Darius was becoming well aware that he may be out matched in this fight as he lunged out of the way of a massive foot. His magic was spent from killing the heretics on the road and he had not rested since then – and thus had only his wits and strength to help him.

It was at that moment that three bolts of lightning lit the sky and illuminated the girl struggling to get across the bridge in the storm. Quickly his mind formulated a way to get out of this fight, it would be a gamble but he had no other option. Planting his feet in the ground he swiftly drew his short sword from his belt and let a defiant cry back at the monster in front of him.

"If thou wishes revenge so badly than know this! It comes with a PRICE!!!" He hollered over the thunder and threw the short sword with all his might at the changeling who easily dodged by shifting back to himself. Beast Boy soon learned though that the blade wasn't meant for him as he watched it intentionally fly high over his head. On the rope bridge he noticed Raven with both his own backpack and hers in her arms, struggling to get across the bridge.

The spinning sword easily cut through the ropes on one side causing the bridge to tilt one way. Raven had seen what was going on and dropped down, grabbing onto the wooden planks as the bridge turned sideways in the rain.

"Raven!" He cried, revenge on the knight forgotten as he ran towards the failing rope bridge. Now sideways in the wind the bridge was acting like a sail and the only other pair of ropes would not hold it for long.

"Ahh!" Raven cried as her grip slipped a little grabbing hold of the last set of ropes under the bridge. For the first time she noticed the raging river about fifty feet beneath her, its waters swollen from the sudden downpour. Beast Boy looked around for something, anything that he could reach out to her with.

"Help!" She cried over the rain and Beast Boy shifted to a squirrel as he sprinted across the rope bridge. As he neared the middle he shifted back to his normal form, holding onto the still good part of the bridge with his legs as he reached out for her.

"Grab my hand!" He shouted over the thunder and rain.

"I can't" She yelled back, she wanted to reach up and grab his hand to be pulled to safety. But if she were to let go of the rope with one hand she would surely fall in this wind.

Suddenly they both heard a maniacal laugh over the storm, Beast boy looked over to see Darius standing at the edge of the ravine holding his short sword again. He shouted something at them that was unheard over the thunder and threw the sword with all his might.

A silver flicker flew between the titans as the sword sliced the ropes that held Raven aloft. Beast Boy saw the look of terror in her eyes as she fell to the river below hitting the water with a tremendous splash. Pushing the rising panic down Beast Boy scanned the river for her body or anything and saw her surface down river a ways. Jumping from the remains of the bridge Beast Boy shifted to a hawk and took off after her.

The knight watched as both teens went down river with a smirk, lightning followed quickly by thunder flashed above him. This storm was severe enough he was going to have to find or make some shelter for the night and make for the temple in the morning. Blade of Judgment securely in hand he set off through the ran and wind to do just that.

--

Raven fought back the panic as best she could as her head broke the surface of the water gasping for air. The river water was bitterly cold, making fighting the swollen river currents all the harder. Her body was responding still but slower than usual as she struggled to avoid the sharp boulders scattered about the riverbed. She kicked as hard as she could, her head barely staying above the surface of the water.

Beast Boy struggled through the rain, birds were not meant to fly this wet. Angling to the shoreline he shifted to the form of a mountain goat and bounded along the edge of the ravine. He could see Raven every once in a while bob out of the water then go under again, only to surface farther down river. With a mighty leap Beast Boy dove into the river and shifted to a dolphin rocketing towards where he hoped Raven was.

Raven was struggling now to keep her head above water, her legs and arms burned from over exertion and the freezing water was taking its toll on her stamina. She franticly looked for Beast Boy anywhere in the air but was only met with rain and river water. She tried desperately for one last breath as the currents pulled her under the surface of the water again. Bouncing violently off the bottom of the river Raven was sure that help wasn't coming when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back to the surface.

"Hang onto me!" Beast Boy shouted as Raven gasped for air, "Hang onto me Raven!"

Raven was vaguely aware that the changeling was yelling something at her – then suddenly he wasn't there anymore and she plunged under the water. Again his strong arms brought her tired body to the surface though – this time he wasn't saying anything just trying to stay afloat. In her mind Raven was past panic mode, her body was so worn down from the cold all she wanted to do was slip under the water and let that be it. But she knew Beast Boy was not going to let that happen. So she fought with whatever strength she had left to help him save her.

It was then however that Beast Boy noticed the river was beginning to move much smoother and faster. There was also a noise that his instincts recognized as something bad.

_The Waterfall…_

Holding Ravens almost limp form aloft with one arm Beast Boy kicked and swam as hard as he could to try and get to shore. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out where the river stopped and it was getting closer by the second. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to fly in all of this rain he _had_ to get to shore!

_Let go of her, you can make it to shore without her…._ A voice said in his head.

"NO!" Beast Boy shouted at nothing, fighting the every increasing current of the river.

_What has she done for you but be a burden like she is now…_the voice said again.

"I Love her I am not going to give up!" Beast Boy shouted at the darkness again.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted noticing the impending fall.

_Then die with her fool…_

Several things happened then in a matter of seconds – Beast Boy and Raven tumbled over the edge of the massive waterfall, free falling through the storm away from eachother. Beast Boy shifted to a pterodactyl and caught Raven in his claws, his massive wings given them just enough lift to stay airborne in the rain. As they descended away from the falls the changeling knew he was not going to be able to sustain flight and angled for an island where the river had split two ways. His wings burned from the effort of flying with both his and Raven's weight as he clumsily tried to land – instead he succeeded in dropping Raven softly onto the grass while he shifted back to his normal self and crashed back first into a tree before falling to the ground himself. Raven had to wait a few moments before she could see anything because it was so dark they had landed in a small clearing of some sort that was mostly protected from the rain.

Forcing her freezing body to move she pushed herself up with her arms and looked over at Beast Boy. The changeling was lying on his side facing away from her, his ribs quivering like he was having a seizure.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried as she willed her body with the help of adrenaline to crawl over to him and roll him onto his back once she reached him.

"Are you alright?" He asked as soon as she rolled him over.

"Yes, are you?" She scanned him for injuries but found no obvious signs of trauma.

"Yeah." He grinned goofily like he was holding in a laugh.

"What is s-so funny?!" Raven glared, her body shaking from the cold.

"We're alive!" He shouted laughing deliriously, "How many people do you know can fall into a river in the middle of a thunderstorm while battling evil only to fall off a waterfall and somehow fly through a downpour only to crash land who knows where and not even break a bone? Ha ha ha ha!"

Raven couldn't help smiling as the changeling laughed some more – it was a miracle that after everything that had happened they were still alive and undamaged. The laughter was infectious enough that Raven actually started laughing as well. Soon both teens were holding each other and laughing their silly little heads off. Raven completely forgot about the cold as she warmed from laughing with Beast Boy.

She fell over onto his chest and continued to laugh as he wrapped his arms around her. Each one of them was more grateful for the other now after that little event. Glancing around Raven noticed that it was dripping but not raining on their little island. They seemed to be cocooned underneath thick brush and trees that were blocking the main force of the rain making the grass only slightly damp. She also noticed that being so close to Beast Boy was keeping her warm enough that she no longer noticed the cold.

Raven looked up at Beast Boy and he down at her then, both were smiling happily having survived this far. The changeling suddenly felt pulled to her and pressed his lips against hers. Raven responded immediately and returned his kiss as she slipped her arms around his neck as Beast Boy turned to into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist. Through the emotions swirling around her head Raven had truthfully never felt more alive in her life. Her mind felt like it was on fire with want for the changeling as she pressed her body into his. She could feel something against her lips that felt very warm and parted her lips making the kiss a little less innocent.

She could feel him reach down and undo her jeweled belt as they kissed – Raven busied herself untying her cloak and as soon as the restrictive garment was free pulled Beast Boy fully on top of her – kissing him passionately. As their wholesale make out session turned towards something else entirely Raven wrapped her legs Beast Boy's waist as he pressed into her own. The feeling was unlike anything she had experienced before and left her craving much more.

Reaching behind his neck Raven zipped his uniform down to the small of his back and helped him free his arms from the sleeves. Pulling the top half of his uniform down the rest of the way she reveled in the feeling of his skin. She was surprised that she had never noticed how much stronger he had gotten in the last few years. While he didn't look like a body builder his muscles were certainly defined and lean. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the two lovers embraced. It was at that point that Raven realized just how in love with him she was. She was willing to go all the way with him right here and now, regardless of the consequences. The thought of potentially bearing his children didn't faze her at all as Beast Boy kissed down her jaw line towards her neck. She wanted him _now._

Beast Boy couldn't believe this was happening. He had just wanted to kiss Raven and now they were on the way to something that was leading down a path he promised he wouldn't go. He kissed her hungrily as Raven guided his hand onto her still clothed breast but he spent only a moment gently massaging it before moving his hands behind her back.

"Take me." Raven whispered in his ear as Beast Boy kissed down the side of her neck, causing a very nice tingling sensation to travel down her spine. She desperately wanted the release that only he could give her.

Beast Boy looked down at her and lovingly kissed her on the lips again before lifting up again.

"I…I can't." He said through panting breaths, "It would be taking advantage of you Raven…i-it's not right." He said.

"Please." She pleaded, "I need you."

"Raven…I can't, we cant…it's not the right time yet." Beast Boy looked ashamed for having to turn her down.

It was then however that Raven's empathic abilities picked up the internal tug of war that was going on in the changeling. One side of him wanted to give in to her request make her belong to him. The other was pleading for sanity reasoning that things might be different once Raven was reunited with her soul.

_I'm making him feel guilty for turning me down. _Raven thought, _Oh no what have I done?_

"Beast Boy." She said as he rolled off of her onto his back, "I-I'm sorry, I just sensed what you're feeling and…I didn't mean to make you question your morals I just…that is to say I didn't mean…" Raven was loosing her ability to form sentences as she started to cry. How could she have forced him to choose like that? _A slut that's what_. Raven finished the thought in her head and covered her face.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said and gently moved her hands away from her face, "Its okay Raven…I just don't want us to do anything until you're yourself again. I _love_ you Raven, more than anything else. I really want this to work so we're going to take it slow okay? Like you said earlier."

Raven nodded dully as he pulled her into a warm embrace, sheltering her from the cold and wet. She choked back sobs refusing to cry over acting so stupid, but against her own resolve some tears escaped her closed eyes mixing with water on the way down. At least he wouldn't notice.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and Beast Boy hugged her tighter.

"It's okay, it's okay." He whispered as he held her in his arms gently rocking her back and forth. Eventually he moved onto his back again and Raven nuzzled into his neck, making herself comfortable in her sleep. He let out a sigh as he held her, the breath laced with tension and contentment at the same time. _I almost made love with Raven._ He thought and wondered what it would have been like to go that far.

He assumed it would have been amazing for both parties involved but so much would have changed in their relationship had they gone that far. Most of which they were not ready for as a couple quite yet. Firstly the morning after would have been awkward, especially if the first time hurt for her – which he read somewhere on the internet that it could. She would have hated him for that then and probably left to go somewhere and die or something. Secondly he would have broken his promise to Cyborg as well as the moral code the Titans held themselves to. They were examples for _a lot_ of younger kids, and living in the spotlight like they were needed to conduct themselves in a way that would set a good example.

Then another thought occurred to the changeling, if they had made love she could have gotten pregnant…with _his_ child. Now _there_ was a subject Beast Boy had mixed feelings about. He supposed that he did want kids someday not necessarily right away – however one thing he was certain about was that he wanted Raven to be the mother of his children.

But those were thoughts that he could save for another time, for now he was happy just holding Raven as she slept, keeping her warm against the nighttime air.

--

Back at the waterfall on the left shore stood the demon, looking off the cliff as millions of gallons of water tumbled into the air. He was in the form of a crow with red eyes, the rain hitting a magical shield that kept him dry. The boy had not given her up to save his own life – this was interesting and frustrating at the same time. Then when given the opportunity the changeling had risked his own life to save the girl again from the waterfall. Between studying the boy and noting his interactions with the world around him the demon could only come to one conclusion.

The boy was not going to simply be corrupted into becoming his apprentice.

Kaska Ro knew this now and would need to come up with a new plan in order to coerce the boy…

_**It will never be done…**_

Kaska shifted to the form of a traveler again and said, "Silence fool, I beat you once I can do it again."

_**You defeated my bodyguard, I am now vastly more powerfull than the last time we fought Kaska Ro…**_

"You could not defeat your own daughter – it's laughable how weak you have become Trigon." Kaska smirked

_**It is not important – I know my own strength Kaska Ro. I also know the Boy will never betray my spawn…**_

"He loves her." Kaska stated, "This can be used against him."

_**I to see the lines of fate fledgling and I know that plan will lead to your doom…**_

"Think what you will Trigon I will do anything to accomplish my ends except serve under the likes of you. You cannot defeat your own daughter and you cannot defeat me." Kaska stated and the telepathic conference ended. He chided himself for allowing his defenses down far enough that Trigon was able to communicate with him. Than again if the demon lord of destruction _had _become powerful enough that he could simple speak when he wished…Kaska Ro buried those thoughts away.

_He_ was the one who has escaped and beaten Trigon's bodyguard, _he_ was the one who had more power.

That was all that mattered.

Looking up Kaska noted that the storm was finally beginning to recede and took flight as a crow again. He needed to catch up with the knight quickly to urge him on his way as soon as weather permitted.

Time was now of the essence – and Kaska Ro was determined to win.

__________________

Thank you! Look for chapter 8, coming soon!

Review / critique please – It makes me smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Enemies Within

It was brought to my intention last chapter that I haven't hit the rest of the Titans in a while. Don't worry – there was a reason for this. I just couldn't figure how to fit them in again until this chapter ;)

I was going to work the beginning of this chapter as the end of last chapter but it seemed to fit better here really.

I've also been a weird Harry Potter kick again...must find time to reread those books or something…*flings wand around like a fan boy*

Enjoy – please review / critique :)

__________________

The Thin Grey Line

Chapter 8: Enemies within

__________________

Robin gazed out the window of Titans Tower to the city across the bay – it had been two long weeks since Beast Boy and Raven had left and things without them had not been easy. He knew that it may well get harder before this was over as well…half a hear is a long time. He also never had realized just how well oiled of a machine his team was until he had to try and make it work with two new pieces.

Kid Flash and Jinx had volunteered to help in the absence of Beast Boy and Raven and while they had done a good job the two were more irritating than the changeling and half demon ever were. It would start with Kid Flash saying something, and then Jinx would fire a retort. Then they would argue back and forth and back and forth. Then Jinx would use her bad luck powers and pasta would explode everywhere. This would cause Silkie to go into a feeding frenzy as she tried to devour all the pasta on the walls and people – and before you knew what was happening they were rushing the Tamaranian grub to the med bay to retrieve Cyborg's left arm.

He sighed and hoped that Beast Boy and Raven would return soon.

Hearing the common room door slide open he turned to see his secret love enter the room and smiled at her.

"Morning." He said.

"Good morning friend Robin." Starfire chimed, "We were able to retrieve Cyborg's arm from Silkie last night after you left."

"Great – was there any damage?" He asked.

"Nope." Cyborg replied as he entered the room, "But I swear if those two get in another fight there's going to be some PAIN – now who wants pancakes and bacon?"

"Me." Both Robin and Starfire answered as the metal teen got to work making breakfast.

"Do you think that friend Beast Boy and Raven are alright? It has seemed to be forever since we saw them last." Starfire asked.

"I like to think they are." Robin answered truthfully.

"Of course they are." Cyborg said from the kitchen, "Even with Raven missing her powers she knows self defense and Beast Boy is more resourceful than we all give him credit for. I'm sure they are fine." Cyborg smiled, "And I can't wait to see them again and argue about meat verses tofu."

"Yeah – we should have a game tournament or something for Beast Boy – all that stuff happened on his Birthday after all." Robin suggested.

"All I know is that whooping your butt over and over is getting old." Cyborg grinned.

"You know if those ninja's were in real life I would have won!" Robin protested, "It's not my fault he game mechanics are not close to real life, those moves would have worked!"

All Cyborg could do was laugh and point out that it's a _game_ and thus an exaggerated extension on real life. All this accomplished however was annoying the boy wonder more who then left saying he was going to train until breakfast was ready. Starfire left soon after that leaving Cyborg alone in the common room once more making pancakes and bacon. He hummed to himself as he cooked and once the pancakes were golden brown and the bacon nice and crisp he slid both plates into the oven on warm. This would keep breakfast from getting cold while he summoned the others for the meal.

It was then however that a little beeping came from his arm. In investigation of the noise Cyborg new this sensor was a special one he had installed to detect dimensional movement.

"Oh Sh-"

_POOF!_

With a sound of an exhaling whale the common room was filled with a brown, earthy flowery smelling smoke. The metal teen coughed as the vents automatically kicked in pulling the smoke from the room. What was left was a smiling goblin standing on the back of the couch with a shamanistic stick in his clawed little fingers.

"Hellos!" Grelkkin said with a toothy grin.

"Grelkkin? What are you doing here!?" Cyborg asked, "And why for the love of dusting do you always appear that way."

"Know the secrets of magic I do not." Grelkkin said, "Why matter it if I here or there?"

"Why matter…What?! You're supposed to be guiding two of my best friends to try and save one of their _lives_ remember!?" As Cyborg spoke one of his hands slid back as the forearm expanded, a small sound was heard as his sonic cannon powered up.

"Eek!" The goblin squealed, "Pointed them in right direction I did but travel with them I could not!" Grelkkin waved his hands, "Please no hurt can explain I can!"

"Talk fast." Cyborg said in a tone that suggested what he would do if the goblin didn't cooperate.

"Coerced I was! Forced into helping him – Did not mean to put in danger your friends but many of my tribe would die if I refused him!" The goblin king pleaded, "Please no hurt me…can explain I can."

"What is this?" Robin said as he, Starfire, and Jinx walked into the room.

"This guy here pointed our friends in the right direction and then left." Cyborg fumed.

"What?!" Robin glared at the goblin.

"Explain I can explain I can!" Grelkkin fell to his knees, "Please no kill me, not much time I have here in this world anyway! Not know how long he will be distracted."

"Talk then." Robin said with the same tone Cyborg had used. Grelkkin gulped.

"Forced to bring your friend to Calimstar I was – forced by great evil demon! The dark one said he would kill me and my whole tribe if I did not do his bidding I had to do what the dark one wanted." Grelkkin explained, "But now something happening yes yes! Crafty your friends are in avoiding the plans and snares the dark one has set. So focused he is with them that I was able to come here and warn you and get help I was."

"So you're saying that a demon forced you into bringing Beast Boy and Raven to his world or he would kill your tribe." Robin said.

"Yes yes!"

Robin thought for a moment after that. This meant that the goblin king was as much as a victim of whatever plans as Raven was. But something was bothering him about the whole story.

"Why didn't the demon just come here himself?" Robin asked.

"Hells if know that." Grelkkin shrugged, "When dealing with demons Grelkkin make it policy to not ask questions."

"Okay then why did you come back here?" Cyborg demanded.

"Know of what is happening I do – to the Temple of Judgment races the knight, the demon, and your friends. If battle they must, surely that is where it will happen." Grelkkin said, "Temple is holy site yes yes – this purity is used to keep the demon world at bay. But the Temple has powerful wards and runes that protect it, my magic cannot take you there no."

"There is no way you can take us there?" Starfire asked.

"No, and I only have one more time I can return to Calimstar." The goblin said, "Came to warn you I did but nothing I can do to help."

"So...the final battle will be in a place you cant take us – and you cant even take us to the same world because of restrictions on your magic. But you can go back by yourself once more." Robin said for confirmation and Grelkkin nodded. "What we need then…is a plan." A sly smile came to Robin's face. "And I think I have one that will work."

_About an hour and two bribes in the form of meals cooked by Starfire later…_

"What this do again?" Grelkkin asked as Cyborg handed him round metal disk with a button in the center.

"This will teleport all of us directly to your location when you press that button." Cyborg said proudly, "It's the latest emergency teleportation module I made – This one I was able to fix the bugs where the phase inverters weren't putting the material together right so that caused an overbalance in the static compressor and when you got out the other side you would be lucky not to have a new toe on your ear."

Grelkkin looked at the metal man as if he had lobsters crawling out his nose.

"When you get caught up with Raven and Beast Boy if you press that button we will appear where you are." Robin said – the plan was pretty simple all Grelkkin had to do was get caught up with Raven and Beast Boy and press that button on the disk. That would activate the emergency teleporters

"Why not say that in first place!" Grelkkin laughed – a sound that resembled rocks grinding on metal. "Take this device I will – and find your friends I must."

"We're counting on you Grelkkin, good luck." Robin said.

"Yes please find our friends so we may help." Starfire added.

"Grelkkin is king of the goblins! Grelkkin will not let you down no no." The goblin said.

"Alright good luck again then." Cyborg said, "Just remember to press the butto-"

_PAFF!_

Too late, the room instantly filled with smoke again as the coughing Titans wished and hoped for the Goblin to find their friends again.

"I don't know why I didn't think of sending one of those with Raven and Beast Boy when they first left." Robin said.

"Hindsight man, all we can do now is wait it out." Cyborg said as he passed out a small coin shaped disk to each titan. "Keep these on your belts, that way we'll all go when the goblin presses the button."

Each nodded and returned to their daily business – and each kept their thoughts with Beast Boy and Raven, wishing them luck as well.

--

Raven woke the next morning before the sun had even crested the horizon – the sky was still a milky yellow color in the distance. Directly above the storm clouds that had threatened them the night before had long since fled leaving the sky above perfectly clear. Propping herself up on one elbow she looked over at Beast Boy who was still very much asleep. Everything that had happened the night before was a blur and she couldn't quite figure out how they had gotten to…wherever they were. She shock his shoulder gently but only got a mumbled five more minutes out of him before he rolled away from her. Narrowing her eyes Raven gave his shoulder a good whack making rousing Beast Boy from his sleep as he jumped to a crouching position.

"Morning." Raven smirked.

"Hey…why did you hit me?" The changeling pouted.

"You wouldn't wake up, where are we by the way?" Raven asked as she pushed herself to a sitting position.

"A small island on the river, I crash landed us here last night." Beast Boy said.

"That's right…how come we crashed usually you can carry Cyborg around with no problem." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever tried to fly in a severe thunder storm with wings? Between the rain and the winds and the darkness I'm surprised we got here at all." The changeling said as he looked up at the sky, "Whatever that storm was last night it was stronger than anything I've flown in on earth."

"Oh…are your arms err…wings…are you okay?" Raven stumbled through the sentence feeling a little guilty for not being as concerned for his well being as he was for hers.

"Yeah, I'm a little sore but I'll live." He flashed one of his signature grins which eased and further worries Raven had.

"We should get going – If we hurry I think we can get to the Judges…church…thingie before that wacko with a sword does." Beast Boy said as he hopped to his feet.

Raven nodded as she retrieved her dampish cloak from the ground and swing it over her shoulders. The morning air and sunlight would dry it quick enough that the she didn't let the dampness bother her. Following Beast Boy towards the waters edge she saw there was a good five or six feet between the little island and the actual shoreline. Raven really wished she could fly right about now.

"Weather is pretty good…how about we fly?" Beast Boy suggested, as if reading her mind.

"Yes it would be so much easier if we could just fly there." Raven said dryly.

"Ha Ha, just hear me out. I'm going to turn into a pterodactyl and you can just ride on my back. I don't know why we didn't think of that before." Beast Boy grinned.

"Maybe that's because we don't want to alarm the local populace by soaring overhead as a dinosaur from another dimension." Raven assumed Beast Boy had thought of that already.

"Yeah but it looks like there is nothing but forest from here to there." He said pointing at the pyramid in the distance. "Please just humor me I'm trying to save your life."

Raven gave Beast Boy a look before finally agreeing to ride on his back but only on the condition that if she said she wanted to go back down he would listen to her. Beast Boy nodded and shifted into the famed flying dinosaur then leaned down a ways so that Raven could climb onto his back.

"Where should I hold on?" Raven asked once she was straddling his shoulder area.

Beast Boy gave a little squeak and dipped his neck trying to indicate where Raven should hold onto him – which she did. Once she had a secure grasp around his neck he gave a mighty call that echoed off the surrounding mountains and took to the air with only a few beats from his large wings.

She could feel Beast Boy's powerful muscles flex and release as they climbed higher and higher. Raven squinted as the wind assaulted her eyes but at least she could still see and it wasn't long until Beast Boy leveled out stretching out his wings against the air in a glide. This part was actually very smooth – glancing down she noticed that the ground was probably two or three hundred feet below them. She silently marveled at the way his shoulders and wings would twitch this way and that to keep them in flight. As Beast Boy gently maneuvered in the direction of the Judges Temple a thought occurred to her.

"Did you have to learn to fly in all your forms that have that ability?" Raven asked and the green dinosaur gently shook his head.

"Hmm, so it was more like instinct then?" She asked and Beast Boy let a happy 'Rawwwp!' from his long beak. Raven smiled.

"I never knew flying could be this graceful, it was always so easy for me to I don't know…do it." Raven rambled, "I hope we can get my soul back, I'm not ready to leave you or the other Titans." She hugged his neck a little tighter, "Stupid demons."

If he could have, Beast Boy would have laughed he would have and then given her a hug. But in his current form and altitude he didn't think that would be that fabulous of an idea. Something about gravity and speed and the frailty of the human body. As they flew he scanned the ground around them for danger or anything interesting – while not as good as an eagles vision a Pterodactyl could still make out details on the ground slightly better than he could if he was in human form – which translated to people looking like dots unless he focused a small lens in his eye on them. Then they looked like small off shape circles.

It was about then however that Beast Boy spotted a group of five dots on the road and focused his zoom in eyes on that. The dots turned out to be shiny dots but he couldn't tell when they were doing. Dinosaurs were not well known for their twenty / twenty vision with the exception of a few. Then one of the shiny dots changed shape for a moment before going back to its original position.

_PAIN!_

Raven gasped as Beast Boy suddenly jerked to one side – neither saw the magically enhanced crossbow bolt as it sliced neatly through the skin around the middle of Beast Boy's wing. Reflexively his wing gave out instantly, tucking towards his body as they careened out of the sky. Raven hung onto the dinosaur's neck for dear life while Beast Boy quickly tried to come up with a way to save Raven. He could open his wings again but that would most likely tear the stretchy skin the rest of way to his bone. Should he open one good win however he could use air resistance to his advantage.

Opening his one good wing again beast boy stretched it and the stabilizer built into his rear to their limit – pointing his tail up as if he were climbing. At the same time he sharply tilted the fin on the top of his head to the opposite angle to work against the air resistance that was lacking from the loss of one wing. The effect stabilized their fall but the titans were still descending rapidly. This was the downfall of this method of 'flight' but at least he was able to somewhat aim for the road they should have been walking on in the first place.

_Oh well_ Beast Boy thought, _at least she will be okay. _

He let out a 'Creee!' to warn Raven of the impending impact just before they hit the ground. Raven flew off of Beast Boy's back and to the side as he rolled down the road a ways before finally sliding to a stop in a crumpled heap of green. Raven ignored the bruises she was sure she had from the second crash landing in so many hours and sprang to her feet, running to the changeling as he morphed back into his normal self.

"AHHHHHH!" He cried out holding his right arm.

"Beast Boy! Are you alright?! What happe-" Raven stopped short seeing the arm he was cradling had a crossbow bolt sticking out either side of his forearm. "Oh!"

"Ngh! I don't think…OWWW…It broke the bones." Beast Boy gritted his teeth, partially because he didn't want to make it seem as bad as it was and partially because he didn't want to give whoever shot him directions to where they crashed.

"Beast Boy we have to get that out of your arm or it's going to get infected and you will lose your arm." Raven said as she quickly kneeled next to him, "Do you understand what I have to do?"

The changeling merely nodded his head and stifled another scream.

Raven had been around a lot of blood in her life and was only slightly phased by the amount of the red life-giving substance that was coming from the wound. Steeling her resolve Raven put one hand directly on the wound earning another suppressed cry from the changeling. She could tell his arm was swelling but it only took a few presses and prods of her fingers to confirm that the arrow was lodged between the bones of his forearm.

"Okay Beast Boy this is going to hurt, ready?" She said and the changeling nodded.

Without another warning Raven grasped the bolt on the side it entered and broke the feathered portion of the wooden dowel off with a _snap!_ She then carefully cleaned the splinters from that area as best she could and pulled it free of Beast Boy's arm from the other side. Unable to keep it down any longer, Beast Boy howled in pain and rolled on his side facing away from Raven while she examined the arrowhead. The Bolt was defiantly from a crossbow, too short to be from a bow – the head was wickedly barbed and serrated to deal maximum damage on entry.

Tossing it Aside Raven quickly knelt over Beast Boy again and carefully examined the wound. The arrowhead had told her what kind of internal damage there would be to his muscle making it easier for her to heal it. Placing her hands over the wound she concentrated as hard as she could. Blue light began to flow around the changeling's arm just as another crossbow bolt slammed into the dirt beside the teens.

Both heads jerked up to see six armored guards, presumable hailing from the white palace standing in front of them. The two on either side of the line had crossbows trained on the titans – three others had their swords drawn while the last stood behind the group. It was only then that Raven sensed the Demon's presence. The now familiar but still overpowering sense of fear and death…but she could not tell which one, if any were the demon.

"Bind them." The knight in back said and the three with swords approached the Teens.

"It was just as you said sir!" One of the crossbowmen commented while Raven looked to Beast Boy. "The girl has been coerced by this demon." He said motioning to the changeling. Apparently these guards had been severely misinformed. Raven looked to Beast Boy for any thought of what to do to get out of this situation but he just shook his head.

The changeling knew even if he was a full strength he couldn't take on six armed men without her getting hurt or killed. He may be fast but there was no way he would be able to get both of the crossbowmen before one of them shot him or Raven. Not to mention the other knights who were armed with swords and other blades.

"Yes it seems I was right does it not?" The other knight said, his features were completely obscured by his ornate heavy armor and helm.

Beast Boy's eyes looked wildly about trying to think of anything that would get them out of this situation and into safety. While he was looking around Raven mouthed the word 'demon' to him, which only served to panic him further. Should he unleash the beast? Would the beast be any good with one defunk arm? Raven's healing stopped the bleeding but they hadn't had enough time, there was still a large wound that would open up again when under too much stress. But then the decision was suddenly made for him as the lead knight pointed a finger at Raven and Beast Boy, sapping the strength from each through a soft red beam.

The Titan's fell all but limp in the arms of their captors completely helpless.

"Take them to the palace with your phase gauntlets, I want these two questioned by the High Inquisitor himself – I suspect one of them has demon blood in their veins." The knight said and the other men sniggered.

"Betcha cant tell which one." Another joked and all the men laughed at the helpless teens – except for the captain that is.

"MOVEOUT! I shall return to the fort and wait for you there." He roared and his men sprang to action, gathering the two prisoners and phasing back to the palace. Leaving the Captain alone on the highway as he shifted back into the form of a traveler that us used so much.

Everything had gone as planned – the teens were out of the way, the gates to chaos could be opened without much further incident. What was best was that the Inquisitor Librarian of the White Palace would know exactly how to put the teens against each other – or at the very least he would separate them and give the demon more time to accomplish his goal. The man was under his dark influence enough to know not to kill the male unless he also wanted his own life to be forfeit.

Smiling to himself the demon shifted into a crow and took to the air to monitor the knight once more…he was not as committed yet to darkness as the Inquisitor at the palace.

--

Raven and Beast Boy were unceremoniously dumped into the jail cell and the door slammed and locked. Raven stumbled up to a sitting position gain a sense of her surroundings. The cell she was in was probably only five feet long and wide. Rough unfeeling stone made the floor walls and ceiling with no window, the only wall that wasn't stone was wrought iron bars spaced close enough she could only get an arm through. The only light down here seemed to be provided by torches mounted high on the walls outside the cell. Her arms were still bound behind her back making all but basic movement impossible.

Beast Boy was still bound as well.

"Beast Boy." She whispered not daring to speak any louder, "Can you move?"

The was lying on his shoulder his face away from her, she noticed in the dim light his neck muscles twitch this way and that before he finally and weakly said no. That made Raven wonder why she could already move…perhaps spells affected the Azar differently than humans. Than again Beast Boy _had_ lost quite a bit of blood on the road.

"Just rest Beast Boy, sleep if you need to so you can get your strength back." Raven said, "I love you."

"Love…too…" Beast Boy said, apparently half asleep already.

"I would not let thy feelings be known too loudly." Another voice suddenly said, "They can use that against thee."

"Who can use it against us?" Raven asked looking out the cell in the direction of the voice, a moment later a man rose from the shadowed corner of the cell across from her own and stepped into the light.

"The Inquisitor." The man said as he took a seat near the bars, "He has magic allows him to turn even the most faithful of lovers against eachother."

"But…I don't understand why would someone do that?" Raven was beginning to feel afraid of this inquisitor guy.

"Because the highest governing body of the White Palace is afraid of a demon, and will not bring to light that his servant the Librarian Inquisitor all but worships demonic magic – I Know all this because I am a knight of same said palace – or was." The man said.

Raven looked at the man with her empathic abilities and could easily tell that he was telling the truth. She could also sense much good and light in him leaving her feeling very warm tainted only by a well of depression, presumably from being in jail.

"What is your name?" Raven asked if this man was honorable at all her and Beast Boy may have found an ally.

"I am Sir Marcus." Marcus inclined his head, "I am a knight of this palace although it does not appear so at the moment. Politics here are corrupt as of late and they are especially wary of dimensional travelers. Ye do not appear to be native to this world." He observed.

"We aren't." She said honestly, "We're from a place called Earth."

"You are from Holy Terra?" Marcus's eyes got a little wider.

"Umm…I think I've heard people call it Terra but never Holy Terra…so maybe?" Raven perked an eyebrow.

"Forgive me. I forget that your world would not know the information we know here." Marcus said, "Terra was the first world created by the all powerful god – all other worlds after were created based on that first world. Though 'Earth' as you call it in your native land host people who have the greatest capacity for good of any race in the universe, though at the price of also hosting the greatest capacity for evil."

"The lighter the light the darker the shadow." Raven observed.

"Indeed – query: because your world has such broad paths of light and darkness I wonder which you and your friend follow. Are you servants of light? Or do you spread darkness across the Earth? And how did the two of you end up in a prison in Calimstar?" Marcus asked.

Raven sighed.

"It's a long story."

"The length matters not, the inquisitor will not come down to interrogate you until some time as past – he enjoys making prisoners think they will never escape." Marcus said.

"We won't be here later." Raven said, a grin tugging on the corner of her mouth.

Marcus was silent for a moment – he had seen the prisons enough to know that there was essentially no way to escape.

"How." He demanded.

"Allow me to explain…like I said it's a long story." Raven said as she made herself a little more comfortable.

"Basically…we are super heroes." Raven said.

"What is a 'super hero'?" Marcus interrupted.

"We are humans who possess extraordinary abilities that normal humans don't have – Beast Boy here for instance can turn into animals gaining their strength and abilities." Raven commented and Beast Boy grunted in confirmation.

"What are your powers then?" Marcus found himself fascinated by humans who had special powers without using the magic of the palace.

"I was getting to that – My name is Raven and I am the daughter of Trigon, though he is no father to me. I've renounced evil and have been using my powers to try and spread good in the world." Raven said honestly, "At least until some knight calling himself Darius showed up and split my soul in half."

"It is true then what the Goblin King told me." Marcus mused.

"Either way after it happened I found out that without that other half of my soul…I'm going to die in a couple of days if we don't get to the Temple of Judges and stop Darius. There's no way we can catch up to him from here now." She said with such finality that both Marcus and Beast Boy got the sense that she was giving up. Raven looked away then and back at the changeling who was weakly trying to get out of his bonds.

"Lay still." She chided, "Or you won't get your strength back."

"I…I wont let you die." Beast Boy said defiantly, "I…just…just need to morph….into a mouse…or some….something."

Beast Boy tried to morph then but only managed to get an eighth of the way there before he painfully snapped back to his original form.

"Lay still for a while Beast Boy and get your strength back." Raven repeated, "I can try to heal you more later."

Suddenly there was a sound down the hall of a door opening then closing again. Purposeful footfalls sounded in the corridor as the stranger came near until finally a man stepped around the corner. He stood a bit smaller than five and a half feet with a black and orange trimmed robe that flowed around his lanky frame. He was an old man with only wisps of white hairs on the side and back of his head. His boney little hands were clasped in front of him as he looked down on the prisoners – there was malice and hatred in his faded grey eyes that could not be mistaken for anything else.

"Hello my pet." He said with an oily voice.

"I am no man's pet!" Marcus shouted back.

"Silence Knight!" The man said, "I am the Keeper of Books in the library as well as the High Inquisitor as appointed by Thadius – you will not speak while I am in this room."

The man's words must have held power because Marcus looked like he wanted to speak but was somehow unable.

"That's better…" The man turned to the Titans, "I am Vezik, the High Inquisitor to the High Judge Thadius. You will do as I say is that clear?"

Raven just glared at him while Beast Boy looked at him as though he were insane.

"I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?!" Vezik repeated trying to force his will on them but found he could not – wherever these two children were from they were immune to his power word magic.

"Very well a more direct approach will be taken." He said as he lifted a hand. Instantly Raven was forced to the back of the cell with a grunt, unable to resist the magical effects. Beast Boy was lifted into the air as the door opened, and then flown out by Vezik's power just before the door closed and locked again. She found that as soon as the magic let her off the wall her bindings came undone leaving her arms free again.

"Beast Boy! Hang in there don't you tell him anything!" Raven yelled after him.

"It seems you have feelings for this one…interesting." Vezik said with a sadistic smile.

Raven instantly felt the empathic abilities of the high inquisitor in her mind and threw him out. How the heck had he gotten in there so fast? She instantly felt his mind pressing into hers again even with his back turned and once again threw the force away. Before he could retaliate again Raven setup better mental blocks in her mind that kept him at bay.

"Silly girl." He said and slowly turned around, "It does not matter if you prevent me from feeling what you feel. I already know that thou cares about this boy and that is all I the information I need. I will get the information I want weather _he_ answers my questions or not."

"Neither of us will tell you anything." Raven spat.

"We shall see…we shall see." Vezik chuckled, "When his dying screams are all thou can hear when you sleep at nights heh heh…we shall see."

Raven's eyes widened a little as Beast Boy was untied and set on a table, where he was magically strapped down by many belts to keep him in place. Vezik finally let his control of the green man go and walked confidently to the end of the table very much aware that the woman could see both Beast Boy and himself.

"I will get what I want." He told Beast Boy, "Thy has no choice or say in the matter."

"Die in a fire." The green teen spat and tried to morph into an animal. As soon as his shape started changing however Vezik threw a hand out at the changeling to stop him. Two red magic lances shot from his fingers pinning Beast Boy to the table at his shoulders and painfully forcing him back into human form.

"AHH!" He cried but Vezik just laughed maliciously.

"I know of the origin of your power young one…or Beast Boy…whichever it is I do not care. I can stop you from transforming from your true form and that is all that matters. These lances of my power will hold your soul to the table, so I suggest you do not try to shift lest ye leave something behind." He grinned evilly and held up his other hand. From across the room a smaller table rolled over to the inquisitor stopping just beside his leg. On the table were five or six metal prods of varying width but similar length.

"Do you know what these do?" he asked as he picked up one of the smaller prods, "Each one of these metal batons is enchanted with a different type of torture. A rune at the end of each of these metal shafts will cause you immense pain of a specific type. The problem is that they are not labeled, so I can never remember which baton does what…Perhaps thou can assist me in discovering which shaft causes which pain."

Without warning he jabbed the flat end of the metal prod into Beast Boy side, instantly making the changeling feel like he was being electrocuted. Pain receptors and nerves fired off involuntarily as he screamed in pain. The pain fortunately didn't last, leaving as fast as the Vezik pulled the bar away.

"Ahh yes, that is right – this one is lightning based." Vezik sneered, "This is how this is going to work. I shall ask thee a question and if I like your answer I will not jab thee with one of these beautiful instruments. However if I do not like thy answer, I shall – and each time I use one I shall use a thicker rod, which will increase the pain tenfold for each rod do you understand?"

Beast Boy however just started laughing at Vezik throwing his evil groove completely off.

"What is so amusing!" He demanded.

"You…hahaha..hehe…your bald!" Beast Boy let out a long guffaw then and continued to laugh at the Inquisitor.

Raven saw what he was doing, he was doing the same thing he would do to her when he wanted to throw her off from whatever she was doing at the time. Vezik however was not Raven, and was very angry now. Grabbing one of the larger metal prods he jammed it into Beast Boy's side. This time his body felt like it was on fire – no it felt like he was in molten lava – but still alive. He screamed in from the pain but Vezik wouldn't let up after being humiliated like that. This boy deserved a slow death that the high Inquisitor would eventually and graciously supply. But there was still information that needed to be gathered.

Removing the torture device from Beast Boy's side the High Inquisitor only gave him a moment before he asked his first question.

"What is thy name?" Vezik asked as he swapped the baton he was holding for another.

"Captain America." Beast Boy said without hesitation.

The High Inquisitor jabbed Beast Boy with a different baton, instantly his body felt as though it was beneath a glacier. The cold was so unbearable he couldn't even scream.

"Let us try that again…what is thy name?" Vezik repeated.

Panting Beast Boy knew that he couldn't keep this up – the combination of loss of blood, lack of proper sleep, and pain was wearing him down. Quietly he said his super hero name of Beast Boy without opening his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Raven shouted from the jail cell but Vezik ignored her.

"Why has thou come to Calimstar?" Vezik asked next as he swapped torture batons again.

Beast Boy knew he couldn't tell the High Inquisitor why they had come to this dimension. Not only was the information too sensitive but he had no guarantee the man wouldn't just turn around and kill Raven to be done with it. On the other hand keeping his lips shut only earned him a jab in the side from another one of the torture rods. This time freezing and fire rushed through his body at the same time as he gave a painful, exhausted grunt.

"Tell me what I want to know." Vezik said.

"If I could transform you wouldn't stand a chance!" Beast Boy retorted and the high inquisitor decided he had had enough of this boy. No one save the high judge was allowed to defy his will. Vezik set the rod he was holding down and picked up the largest one.

"I hope thou can find thy way to the afterlife easily because this baton will make the journey very difficult." He said and jabbed the runed end of the metal shaft into Beast Boy's chest. The changeling could feel his energy being sucked out into the shaft. He could feel the energy being sapped slowly and painfully from every part of his body. The pain was so immense that he couldn't even scream, his wide eyes stared listlessly at the stone ceiling as he let out a convulsive gargle.

"Stop it! Please!" She cried, "Why are you doing this to us!? Stop!"

Raven could tell what was happening with this baton, the power and pain were so high that it was literally killing Beast Boy. Her empathic abilities were screaming the amount of emotion pain the baton was causing Beast Boy as well – there was no way he could withstand this for very long – Beast Boy was going to die! He was taking her Beast Boy away! She had to do something…anything!

Then it clicked in her head as tears slipped down her cheeks. She was going to die anyway so why not take Beast Boy's place. Her own life was expendable if it meant saving the young man who she couldn't live without.

"PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!!!" She cried.

This was the jackpot the High Inquisitor had been waiting for. Now that he had established his ability to kill the green one the girl would do anything he wanted to protect him. Smiling wickedly he thought of many things that he would do to her during interrogation before he would kill them both – however the guards would need to deliver her to his private quarters first. Vezik removed the rod from Beast Boy's side and set it on the table, leaving the changeling to whimper on the table. This day may just turn out to be eventful after all.

"Anything?" Vezik asked without turning around.

"Yes…please leave him alone!" Raven sobbed.

"Very well." Vezik said and snapped his fingers. Instantly two guards appeared from the prison exit – one opened the door while the other retied the cord that bound Raven. With her hands tied tightly together she was led away while Vezik dumped the half limp body of Beast Boy on the floor again, closed the door, and followed his guards out of the dungeon, the door slamming home with a metallic bang.

"Sir Boy, did the High Inquisitor permanently damage thee?" Marcus asked as soon as the door to the dungeon had closed.

"Nnng…" Beast Boy answered with his face still to the floor, he couldn't remember the last time in his life his body was so sore. Each one of those metal batons had caused him immeasurable amounts of pain of every type – he was sure that the last one would have killed him had Raven not intervened…_RAVEN!_

With a grunt Beast Boy forced himself to a kneeling position. Glancing at his shoulders showed that whatever magic the High Inquisitor used to prevent him from shifting had dissipated when he left the dungeon. But he wasn't sure if he could shift or not yet as he was still very weak.

"I have to go after Raven – without her powers she'll be helpless against that freak." Beast Boy said with a grunt as he pushed himself to his feet. He stood there shakily for a moment before his balance returned.

"Wow I haven't ever felt this worn out." He chuckled deliriously.

"What is thou planning to do?" Marcus asked, "Thou cannot break through the bars."

"Heh…just watch." Beast Boy grinned.

Marcus was a veteran knight – not as much as most but he knew his way around and had seen his share of magic and oddities in battle against demons. But his eyes grew wide as he witnessed the green child who called himself Beast Boy dissolve and reform his own shape into that of a mouse. The green mouse then scurried between the bars and shifted once more into the form of the boy again. Beast Boy smirked at the expression on Marcus's face before starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Marcus called, "Perhaps I can aid thee."

"Why should I trust you or anyone else in this place?" Beast Boy shot back as he rubbed his shoulder to try and ease some of the soreness in his body.

"Thou can put thy trust in myself, I have been betrayed and wrongly imprisoned by the same persons who were torturing thyself." Marcus explained, "The leadership of the white palace is corrupt beyond measure – I wish to exact justice on their heads as well as help thyself and thy mate."

"How can you help us then?" Beast Boy asked, "Hurry I don't want Raven to be alone with that creep." And so help him if he even looked at Raven the wrong way Beast Boy was considering killing the High Inquisitor.

"We can bring down two birds with one stone as it were, in the High Judges Chamber there is a portal that links directly to the Judges Temple that you seek." Marcus said, "This portal can only be activated with two magical keys – the High Judge holds one of the keys and the High Librarian the other."

"Even though the Librarian has been corrupted by his own power he still holds the key I saw it with my own eyes while he was in here. Help me escape from this cell and I swear by my word as a knight I shall help thee in thy quest until it is finished. I know of the combat abilities of the High Inquisitor and you could face him and win. But the High Judge is trained in combat as I am and more – facing him alone would certainly mean death."

Beast Boy thought for a moment – could he really trust a knight from the same Palace that Darius had come from? Than again from what Beast Boy heard of the conversation earlier this man was in prison for standing up for what was right against a corrupt leader.

The overruling though was how well Darius had fought against the Titans. Sure Beast Boy could take on the high inquisitor mage person thingie and probably win but in a one on one match against someone who was more trained than Robin…the changeling may as well change into a fly and sit under the guy's boot. He was going to need help to get to Raven and get to the Judges Temple in time and Marcus was offering.

"Alright, stand back but if there's any funny business I won't feel bad for beating the tar out of you." Beast Boy said and right before Marcus's eyes once more Beast Boy changed into an African Gorilla. As Marcus pressed himself to the opposite wall he though himself fortunate that sir Beast Boy was not his enemy. For his strength was great enough to tear the door from his cell and toss it away as if it were garbage.

As Beast Boy shifted back to his normal self he almost lost his footing as his head spun round and round.

"I think I need to take it easy with what I change into." He said, "my body isn't liking me right now."

"Indeed." Marcus observed and helped steady the teen, "Follow me out of the dungeon – if we are to have a chance we must raid the Armory first so I may be of more use."

"Right – lets hurry I don't want anything to happen to Raven." Beast Boy said, "lead the way."

"I do not either my friend." Marcus said as both ran from the dungeon.

--

Raven was taken down corridors, up four flights of stairs, down two corridors, and up another two flights before she was untied and shoved into a room. The guards shut and locked the door as soon as she was in and the windows were too high up from the ground to be a viable escape route.

Raven was trapped.

But at least she wasn't in a dank windowless prison cell. The room she was in was round, presumably from the shape of the tower she had been lead to. The first chamber had a high ceiling with a candle chandelier hanging in its center – the only exit from the room was also in this chamber against the wall, and books lined the rest of the wall. The bookcases only parting where there was a single stain glass window. The antechamber to the left of the entrance held a single king size bed and another window facing the same direction as the window in the main chamber.

Wait a second, why was there a bed in here unless…oh no she really had been taken to the High Inquisitor's quarters. This was very bad. What had she gotten herself into?! Ugh! Raven felt like and idiot for giving in so easily when beast Boy was dying. But than again if he had died she was sure a piece of her own soul would have died with him. She was going to die anyway so its not like giving herself up for him was going to mean anything.

She hung her head and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it in deep thought. She was going to miss her friends and was sure her friends were going to miss her as well. She was sure she had lived a good life, helping people, defeating countless and varying degrees of evil and even banishing her father from earth forever. At least karma was on her side at this point.

She was doing very well fighting down the urge to panic with her depressive musings when she felt an intrusion though. Not in the literal sense really, but she defiantly felt the probings of someone at the edges of her mind. The attack that followed was so swift and precise in its goal that Raven didn't even have a chance to cry out in pain as she doubled over to her knees. Then in another wave just a swift as the first she fell to her side – her eyes wide with shock.

Someone was here…

The door to the main chamber of the room opened then and the High Inquisitor stepped in, closing the door silently and relocking it. He was dressed just as he was before but now had some sort of silver crown on his head that bore a single, black pearl at its front.

"I suppose you have already succumbed to the effects of the Crown of Obedience." Vezik said, "Even the pure blooded Azar were hard pressed to keep its affects completely at bay." He smirked, his eyes gauging her as he would a cut of meat at the market – the evil she could feel radiating from his emotions was terrifying. Laying on her side the only control she had over her body was to look around with her eyes – even her mouth seemed to have betrayed any thoughts she wanted to voice.

"Than again…daughter of Trigon…you mind is different than any others I have encountered." Vezik smiled as ravens eyes showed her surprise. "Oh yes I heard that much…I had been on the dungeon before you and your friend were even brought there and heard everything. So why then did I punish your friend? Heh heh…that reason I will make known to you now…stand up!" He shouted the command.

Raven could only watch in horror as her body pushed itself to a standing position – she could feel the muscles moving and tendons guiding her frame up but she was not telling it to do so.

"The reason I brought you here…" Vezik drawled on as he approached her, one of his hands came up to brush his fingers against her cheek, "Is because no one but myself deserves a woman as beautiful and dark as you are…A body such as yours should belong to a man like myself and no other." His eyes betrayed his true feelings then, and even with her body not under her control Ravens empathic ability could pick up the waves of lust emanating from the man.

Oh lord no!

No! No! No! No! No! Anything but this! Death was preferable to what she knew Vezik had planned for her. Oh please whatever god existed out there please let her get out of this somehow.

"Now then." Vezik took a step back and sat in a chair as he pulled it over, "Remove thy cloak."

Raven could only watch in horror as her hands rose of their own accord to the clasp by her neck and began to remove it…

--

Beast Boy and Marcus down a corridor parallel to the dungeon for a minute or so before finally coming to the armory. The guards were easily knocked unconscious by Beast Boy as Marcus rushed to arm himself. He ended up with only chain mail armor, a shield, and a war hammer that belonged to him anyway.

"The High Inquisitor said he was taking your mate to his quarters, if we hurry we can get there before anything undesirable takes place." Marcus said as he plopped a helm over his head.

"Lead the way then and let's move as quickly as possible." Beast Boy said.

"Right but we cannot take the whole castle into battle by ourselves, which is where this comes in." Marcus said and pressed a rune on the wall near the door of the armory.

Instantly the castle was filled with a wailing noise that was reminiscent of a siren for about five seconds before quieting. The noise repeated once more time before silencing itself completely.

"That will fool the garrison into evacuating the castle – the alarm is only used in case of fire or emergency." Marcus said as he rushed out of the armory, Beast Boy close on his heels.

"Great!" He said, "which way to the tower."

"This way, watch thyself!" Marcus warned as they rounded a corner, a pair of guards wheeled about, surprise showing on their faces. Marcus didn't waste any time in plowing into the first guard with his shield while Beast Boy mauled the second in the form of a gorilla. In less than ten seconds both guards were unconscious on the floor as the two heroes rushed up the stairs.

Thanks to Marcus's quick thinking they only encountered one more pair of guards before they reached the tower that contained Vezik's quarters. There was two more guards standing by the door who ran in terror when Beast Boy shifted to the form of a velociraptor. Marcus tried the door but found the knob wouldn't even turn, nor would the door budge even a little.

"The door is magically sealed!" Marcus cursed.

"Let us in!" Beast Boy yelled and pounded on the door.

--

_Let us in! _Was heard followed by a pounding on the door and Raven's heart leapt for joy hearing his name – he had come to save her from this madness!

_Don't give in Raven, we'll find a way in!_ She heard again.

"Pay no attention to the noise." Vezik laughed manically, "I assure you they will not be able to enter this chamber."

In the last few minutes Raven had been reduced to only her leotard, her boots, cloak, and belt lay in a pile beside her and her body still under the control of Vezik's crown. _Please Beast Boy hurry!_ She thought knowing that if he didn't that she was probably going to lose her innocence to a man she would like to kill.

"I tire of waiting." Vezik said in a tone that sent chills down Raven's spine, "Remove the rest of the clothes…now!" He said as he stood again and removed some of his jewelry around his neck – the next step being removing his own robes.

--

"We can't get in!" Beast Boy yelled as he threw himself into the door in every form he could think of before slumping to the ground out of pain and exhaustion.

"Stand back, I know one spell that can get us into the room even if there is no door at all." Marcus said, "However this is a powerful incantation and I will be temporarily fatigued once it is cast – should I use this spell it will be up to you to defeat the High Inquisitor."

"Do it!" Beast Boy pleaded, "I won't hold anything back!"

"Stand aside then." Marcus instructed and raised the massive war hammer above his head.

_Velhorim Arlandai…THORIS!_

Golden light suddenly engulfed the weapon making it appear to be glowing with holy light from the inside out. Once the light had reached its peak Marcus slammed the weapon into the door.

--

Vezik had just finished removing the emblems and symbols around his neck when the entire wall where the door was exploded inward knocking the High Inquisitor into the opposite wall. His head slammed into one of the bookshelves knocking him out temporarily as Beast Boy burst into the room.

With the High Inquisitor's concentration gone Raven regained control of her body in time to fall to the ground as well, still clothed. Her body under the control of that crown had unzipped her leotard to the small of her back when the wall exploded. If it had not been for that…Raven shuddered as Beast Boy rushed to her side.

"Raven!" He cried, "Its okay, I'm here." He soothed as he wrapped his arms around her it was all Raven could do to indignantly zip her uniform back up before curling into a ball in his arms. The emotional stress from her near rape experience taking its toll as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Marcus staggered into the room then with a concerned look on his face.

"Did he…" He couldn't finish the question but didn't need to as Raven shook her head in the negative. At least they had saved her from that horror even if it had almost happened.

Glancing around he noticed the Inquisitor's jewels were laying on the solitary bookcase in the antechamber. Among the jewels was a simple necklace with a red cylindrical jewel at its base. Snatching the first key to the portal up he placed it around his own neck and rejoined Beast Boy and Raven. The latter of whom was beginning to calm down.

"We should make haste to leave this place so we may save her life." Marcus said as the changeling helped Raven to her feet. "I have found the first key, it seems Vezik removed it during…It was found on the bookshelf." He finished, not wanting to address an experience that was still so fresh.

"Key?" Raven sniffed.

"Marcus told me there's a portal in the High Judges room that goes strait to the Temple place we need to go!" Beast Boy informed her excitedly, "We just have to get the key from the high judge person now."

Raven blinked at this news before realizing what this meant – there was hope again! She wasn't going to die after all.

"Where is the Judges room then?" She asked as she brushed away the last of her tears, she was ready to be done with this whole world.

"Follow me." Marcus said and turned on his heel.

At that exact instant Vezik pushed himself to his feet faster than a human should be able to, his dark magic flowing through his veins and calling a dagger to his hands from one of the shelves.

"HER BODY BELONGS TO ME! IT BELONGS TO ME!!!" He screamed in his insanity as he brought the knife down towards Beast Boy.

But Marcus was faster, as soon as he heard the man jump up he wheeled around again, his own holy magic bolstering his speed. Traversing the room at this superhuman speed he placed himself between Vezik and Beast Boy as he raised his shield. The dagger bounced harmlessly off of the metal plate and Marcus used the rest of his momentum to slam the shield into Vezik's chest. The crazed man flew back from the force of the hit and crashed through the stain glass window into open air. The only sound that was heard was the demented laughing as The High Librarian Inquisitor of the White Palace fell to his death.

Marcus suggested then that they hurry to the High Judge's chambers as time would be of the essence now. The faster they escaped the White Palace the easier the final battle would be he suggested. But as they fled the room that belonged to Vezik both Titans were a little shaken up that they had witnessed a person die – but at the same time neither teen felt any remorse at all for the man. He had made his choices and made his own bed as far as Raven was concerned, and now he could lay in it for the rest of eternity.

--

ZOMG I finally got over the writers block by making this chapter long

Yays!

I apologize if this chapter was a little fast or broken or didn't flow well…like I said…writers block.

I reread it like five times too so my apologies for any mistakes still lurking about.

Thanks!

- Deleth


	9. Chapter 9: First Blood

Notes now at the bottom of the chapters – will update the others at a later date.

Enjoy, and please review / critique.

__________________

The Thin Grey Line

Chapter 9: First Blood

__________________

Darius trudged along the narrow path that let up the mountain to the Judges Temple – his feet were sore, his hair messy, and eyes dead set on his chosen path. Pain would bring more meaning to this journey. Pain would help keep him pure enough to take down the demon armies beyond the gate. He must keep moving – he must reach his destination and open the gate within the Temple of Judges as only then, could the demon armies be once again unleashed upon this world. But the demons would only come out of the gate to be slaughtered by his own sword in glorious battle, he would crush them all. Once the armies were defeated _then_ they would see that he was fit to be High Judge instead of the corrupt Thadius…Then they would all see.

These and other dark thoughts the demon fed into the back of the Knight's neck, so corrupt was the knight now that the Kaska Ro walked behind him in the form of a traveler now no longer needing to hide his appearance. So complete was the corruption of Darius that Kaska began to wonder if there was something in the Knight's past that was helping to cement the darkness into him.

**So…how does the corruption of the world go?** A voice said as if discussing it over tea.

The man following the knight froze as Darius walked on, _this is none of your concern Trigon – get out of my head._

**Ha Ha ha ha…Oh but it is my concern young fool, you are moving powers that you do not understand.**

_What don't I understand then?_ Kaska thought as he began walking once more, _I have spent years on this plan it will not fail me now._

**And I had spent centuries planning the invasion of earth, but it was also for naught.**

Kaska thought about that a moment before responding, _Well…_My _plans have never failed because they are not as complicated or gaudy._

**That may be so, however there are powers and things which ye do not understand on this world – The gate you seek to open holds back more than just demons my young fool…**

Kaska stopped walking again _What are you talking about?!_ He thought back as Darius wandered farther up the path to the Temple. But no answer came this time.

"ANSWER ME TRIGON!" Kaska yelled but only received an echo in reply. How could Trigon do this to him? The Demon leader was either playing with Kaska's head, or he actually did know something and was trying to warn him. But why would his enemy warn him of something that could undo all his careful planning? This was a question that Kaska did not have an answer for, and that disturbed him.

"Hmph." Kaska huffed before jogging to catch up with the knight, _If Trigon seeks to delay me it will not work. This plan cannot fail and this world, along with the countless others I have visited will fall._

_It is only a matter of time…yes…just a matter of time…_

--

Raven and Beast Boy follow Marcus out of Vezik's chambers and back down the stairs. By now the alarm had gone off long enough ago that most of the castle was empty save a stray guard here and there greatly helping their speed while they ran towards the High Judges chambers. Marcus was leading the way followed closely by Raven, with Beast Boy bringing up the rear.

"How much farther?" Beast Boy asked as the three continued to climb what seemed like an endless spiral staircase.

"We are nearly there, the chamber is in the highest tower and we are climbing that now." Marcus replied.

"Right." Beast Boy nodded, "Raven how are you doing?"

"I'm missing half my soul, was mind controlled, beat, and almost raped. But other than that I'm doing peachy." She said dryly.

"Heh…right." Beast Boy decided it would be wise to shut up then – even with his blossoming relationship with Raven he still had a knack for putting his foot in his mouth, then chewing on it. Raven meanwhile had already realized that this was just the way the changeling was, but was filing away in her mind ways to curb that habit. She would make more of a man out of him yet!

Just as the Titans were beginning to feel the strain from running up countless flights of stairs the staircase abruptly stopped. At the top of the stairs there was a short hallway to single unguarded set of double doors. Marcus looked to the two Titans to make sure they were ready and both nodded their ascent. After leaving the former Inquisitor Librarian's chamber he had warned both that if they needed to fight the High Judge it would be a very hard fight to win. The High judge was endowed with magical abilities that exceeded that of a normal knight more than three fold. Marcus was desperately praying that Thadius would listen to reason. Taking point Marcus cautiously approached the door with his sword held defensively in front of him. On reaching the door Marcus pressed himself to one wall while Beast Boy and Raven did the same on the other. He nodded to them and Beast Boy nodded back, then changed into a Gorilla and beat the doors in with one swift punch.

What met them however was not what they had expected at all. Sitting in a chair behind a lavishly made oak desk was the High Judge of the White Palace – passed out in his chair an empty bottle in one hand. Marcus smirked at the sight as it seemed that his prayers were answered in a way he had not expected.

"He smells disgusting." Beast Boy said and held his nose.

"Fortune or fate – or both – hath smiled on us my friends." Marcus smiled as he snatched the other key to the portal that had been sitting on the desk beside the drunken man. "And you are correct sir Beast Boy he does smell unpleasant." He added with a smirk.

Marcus then walked across the room to the opposite end where a very intricate elliptical shape had been carved into the stone wall. The top the ellipse was high enough to allow even the tallest of the teen titans to pass, where as the bottom cut off a ways as it met with the floor. The inside of the ellipse was smooth where the outside had flowing intricate designs all of which tied into the next in some manner. Marcus held both the amulets in his outstretched hand for a moment before pressing them to the wall in the center of the shape on the wall. As soon as the smooth stones in the center of each amulet touched the wall they changed and began to glow with a soft white light. Marcus let go of the amulets as each began to float to the top of the ellipse on the wall. The light from each amulet spread through the markings of the elliptical like water would through a drain until the whole shape was filled with the soft white light.

"Stand back." Marcus casually said a second too late. As the last two tendrils of light met on the bottom of the ellipse the portal to the Temple was suddenly and dramatically opened with a thunderous enough shockwave that each of the Titans were thrown to the floor. Thankfully that was the only violent thing about the portal as the room was then filled with an unnatural white glow. Raven and Beast boy could only stare at the now open portal as they got to their feet – after all it wasn't often that someone on earth was able to see this kind of magic in action – The portal was the same elliptical shape as the design on the wall had been, only now the entire outer ring was glowing a soft white. The inside of the ring looked much like a moving painting might appear, trees and grass swaying gently in the wind, the afternoon sun bathing the ground in light, and the entrance to the Temple of Judges in plain view.

"Step through the portal quickly for I do not know how long it will remain open." Marcus said, "Luck be with both of you, I shall follow as soon as I can."

"You're not coming with us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nay, there is words I would have with the High Judge before I follow – please go quickly, I do not wish him to awaken with you here." Marcus said in a tone that suggested he was ordering them to go more that suggesting it.

Raven looked to Beast Boy, who nodded.

"Alright, see you on the other side Marcus, thank you for your help." Raven said.

"It is always a pleasure to assist those in need." Marcus smiled a bit, "Your gratitude is not needed, but it is appreciated."

"Thanks for the help, take care." Beast Boy said as he pulled Raven through the portal, as soon as both teens were through the portal fluctuated once before closing peacefully.

But there was nothing peaceful about traveling through this type of wormhole. Instead it was as if the two Titans were being flung at impossible speeds through the most dizzying roller coaster earth could offer, while on meth. They spun back ways and up ways and this way and that like rag dolls caught in a tornado that was caught in a hurricane of every color imaginable. Then finally they were flung – at high speed mind you – from the other end of the portal and rolling across the ground.

"Mommy me no like this ride…" Beast Boy muttered as spirals floated comically above his head.

"I agree…and I am not your mother." Raven said as she shook the dizziness from her head.

"Hey we're here!" Beast Boy suddenly shouted and jumped to his feet as Raven followed where he was pointing. Directly behind the two Titans was the infamous Temple of Judges they had been racing towards. To say it was enormous was the understatement of the year. The Pyramid shaped Temple was massive, rising taller than any of the buildings in Jump City. At the two corners the Titans could see – and they assumed the rear corners as well – were large columns that had equally large runes carved into the sides. Raven with her knowledge of the arcane was able to recognize the columns for what they were, the runes that protected the temple from harm and most likely prevented others from teleporting directly there.

Nalai had told her that the magic that protected the temple was as ancient as the temple itself. This made Raven wonder what the massive structure's origin really was or if it even mattered.

"I wonder why it's black." Beast Boy thought aloud. "Usually good people have special places that…I don't know…aren't black?"

"It looks like it's made out of obsidian or something Beast Boy, it may be a rare mineral here, whatever it is." Raven suggested, "Either way I suppose we should just have a seat who knows how far ahead of the demon we are and we should be ready when he gets here."

"Oh I'm ready." Beast Boy said and for the first time Raven could sense something different about him, "I'm ready as I'll ever be to take those freaks out."

She sensed not only a surprising level of anger towards the knight and the demon spawn but also a level of maturity about it. Within Beast Boy was a darkness that somehow exceeded her own in ways that she didn't think people could feel healthily. She supposed that these feelings originated from the trauma he had suffered as a child, which was added onto finding out his powers were linked to a demon experiment gone wrong.

Rising from the ground Raven walked to where Beast Boy was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Listen to me Beast Boy, I want you to be careful. Demons fight for keeps so there will be no room for error once they arrive. I know you are angry – don't give me that look I can sense it – I just don't want your anger to cloud your judgment." She said as she looked him in the eyes. There could be no mistake behind t he sincerity in Raven's tone, Beast Boy didn't have to be able to sense feelings to know that.

Beast Boy was pleasantly surprised that instead of trying to talk him out of fighting the demon and his crony – as he feared she might – she was instead telling him to be cautious about how he was going to go about it. Raven would be able to offer little help in the fight once the demon and the knight arrived. But unfortunately Beast Boy was not Robin and was having a hard time coming up with any sort of plan that would work.

"Okay…well I think I have a plan." Beast Boy said hoping something would come to him. Raven looked at him expectantly, and after a moment or two he finally admitted defeat. "I got nothing." He said.

"How about we keep it simple, just hide in the temple jump out and win sort of thing?" Raven offered, knowing Beast Boy wasn't going to come up with anything soon.

"Sounds good, but how will we know when they are getting close?" Beast Boy countered.

"I'll be able to sense the demon getting close Beast boy. We can assume that the knight and the sword will be with him." Raven said, "As far as what happens once we get the sword back I don't know…we'll just have to play that by ear I guess."

Beast Boy nodded as he led her over to a bench that was near the large rectangular entrance to the temple.

"So do you have any idea what to do once we get that missing piece of your soul back? I mean do you know how to get it out of the sword?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven had to think back then to what the Goblin King Grelkkin had told them when she was first brought back out of a coma. What she had understood from the goblin was that she had to get the sword back from Darius so that she could contest the judgment that had been made. How exactly she was supposed to do that last part though was the real question.

"I'm assuming I just have to hold the sword or touch it or something – the magic should recognize what's going on from what Grelkkin told us." Raven said, "Not that I find a goblin particularly trustworthy."

Beast Boy shrugged at the last comment and sat on the bench with Raven joining him a few moments later.

"Scared much?" She asked. Sensing his feelings when they were this close together was quickly becoming as easy as breathing and was also helped by the fact that she harbored feelings for the changeling.

"Heh, I'm more worried about you than anything else Raven." He admitted, "I don't think I could handle losing you again. Did anyone ever tell you what I did when I thought that…bad guy…had taken you away?"

Raven shook her head as she placed one of her hands on his.

"Well I…I let the beast go. I didn't care if the guy died or not I just wanted you back no matter the cost. But after the guy got away the Beast was so mad and confused that he willingly let me have control of my body back so I could find him." Beast Boy looked out across the grass that adorned the area around the base temple towards the tree line. "And now that we're here I…I don't want to kill anyone ya know? I'm still angrier than I've ever been before but at the same time I'm a super hero we're not supposed to kill anyone are we?"

Raven really had to think about that one, were super heroes still a hero if they had to take a life? In this instance the possibility of taking a life was to save another – her own – but that didn't seem to make the prospect any easier for Beast Boy.

"Think of it this way." She said, "One of these men is a demon, and he won't hesitate to kill you Beast Boy."

"I know, I know. I'm not worried about fighting the demon honestly I'm more worried about going all out against the guy carrying the sword – I think they called him Darius?"

He said.

"Yes that's what Marcus called him." Raven confirmed.

"Yeah that's right – like I was saying I'm having trouble wanting to fight an actual human all out. Don't give me that look with you guys it's different – Robin has Kung Fu and whatever, Cyborg and Starfire can stun people if they try, even your powers are a little less lethal than pointy claws and teeth going into a battle." He said, "I've always had to hold back so I didn't hurt bad guys too much."

"You know, I have to hold back my powers too Beast boy." Raven said in an attempt to relate to her friend, or boyfriend…or whatever they were at this point. "You know the more I get to know you the more I see just how alike you and I are."

Beast Boy smirked, "Do you think we fight so much because were exactly the same?"

"No, we aren't exactly the same Beast Boy. But we are more alike than most would give us credit for." Raven said as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug, "I love you Beast Boy and while I'm not sure what's going to happen when I'm reunited with my soul, I do know that my feelings for you aren't going to change even if they need to remain hidden. I think that the best birthday present I can offer you is the fact that I _will_ always have these feelings for you Beast Boy."

Oh yeah, he and Raven had left on his eighteenth birthday, he had forgotten about that. Wow that seemed like forever ago. He supposed that knowing that she felt that way for him even if she couldn't show it would make for a hard relationship. However he also knew that there was still the small glimmer of hope that maybe things would change after all of this was done. His reasoning behind that kind of thinking was that weirder things had happened to the titans. Besides Raven loved him, she _loved_ _him_. That alone was something that made him want to climb to the top of this ridiculous temple and shout to the hills that he loved her back.

But before Beast Boy could respond though there was a loud deep cracking sound interrupted the Titans. Beast Boy sprang to his feet ready for battle but there was no foe to be had. Scanning the surrounding brush also proved that nothing was there.

"I don't sense the demon, I would have earlier." Raven reassured, reading his feelings.

But the sound came again, like a gunshot ringing out in the silent woods over and over. This time however the two teens were able to find the origin of all the noise. The large columns on each corner of the Temple were beginning to crumble, not with small stress fractures either but gaping fissures were slowly weakening each of the runed protectors.

"Didn't Marcus and even Grelkkin say that this place was protected by old magic or something?" Beast Boy asked as yet another deep fault appeared in the column's surface and that was when Raven sensed it, Her empathic abilities picking up the subtle change of all of the unseen animals and humans in this world at the same time. As the columns fell into the forest around the temple she could sense that something was different now, almost as if something held back had been unleashed.

The world had changed in an instant.

And Grelkkin the King of the Goblins could feel it too. He was sitting on a rock, catching his breath when he felt the magic lift. The restrictions on the kind of magic and how much he could use had been lifted – not only that but if he concentrated he could now see inside the void where the Temple of Judges shield used to be.

"What is this? What is this?" Grelkkin said to no one as he stood up on a rock. "The magics have changed – In the winds I can feel it. But what does this mean?" Had the White Palace fallen? No that could not yet be for it if were then surely the world would have been reduced to a smoldering hunk of dirt by now. Oh well, at any rate this meant that he could reach the temple more quickly via Teleportation.

The little goblin furrowed his brow at this new found ability as there was only a few things that could cause the magic that protected the temple to fail. But he must make haste now to find out why, twirling his staff around and stuck the end into the dirt causing a small explosion of dust. That only dissipated once Grelkkin had arrived in front of the Temple. When the dust did finally settle the Goblin King saw two people he had not expected to see here yet.

"Friends!" He shouted and ran up to Beast Boy and Raven, Both of whom were sporting a look of confusion.

"Grelkkin? What are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"Come to help you I have!" He replied in his sandpaper voice, "Gone is the magic that protects the Temple. Not sure why – but this is very troubling indeed."

"Could it be because of those?" Beast Boy said pointing to the rubble that was once a runed column.

Grelkkin bounded over to the ruined structure and examined the ruin for only a moment before letting out a wail and throwing himself to the ground. "Doomed we are!" The Goblin lamented, "This is grave news indeed that the Runes have crumbled! Known I should have when I was able to come here with Magic – but hoped I was wrong!"

"Hoped you were wrong about what?" Raven asked, growing annoyed at the goblins antics.

"The magics!" the goblin raved, "The magics that protect the temple are an ancient magic long since forgotten to the people of this world – once gone this leaves the temple umprotected from those who would destroy it! Need help we do, yes yes need help!" Grelkkin then reached into his little robe and produced something both Titans recognized.

"Is that…did Cyborg give that to you?" Raven asked as she snatched the disk like object from the goblin.

"Yes yes! The metal one said if there was need or when find you I did I was to press that middle thing, he claims that it will let him and the others help you!" Grelkkin said as he jumped up and down.

"It looks like one of those teleporter things he was working on. I've seen them in his room before." Beast Boy added, "Let's press the button and see what happens."

Raven studied the device for a moment or two – It was defiantly made by Cyborg and had his technological signature all over it. But what if the Titans hadn't been ready to be transported here? Perhaps there was some way they could communicate with them before bringing the group to Calimstar.

"Grelkkin can you transport back to Titans Tower then?" Raven asked, "We need to make sure they are ready."

"No way there is for me to use magics now, is tired from over use and I must rest before I can call on the power again." Grelkkin replied with a note of sorrow in his voice.

Raven looked to Beast Boy then for some guidance, not sure if she should push the button.

"No time like the present?" He shrugged, "Knowing Robin, giving Grelkkin the transporter was probably his idea which means he will keep everyone ready."

"Here's hoping." Raven said as she pressed the rather large button on the device.

The disc like transporter instantly sprang to life as its edges began to glow a florescent blue color. The device than sprang from Raven's hands and floated away a safe distance before fully activating. Four beams of light shot at the ground from the disk in different directions and a moment later, the pools of light began to take on a humanoid shape as they rose from the ground. Only thirty or so seconds had passed by the time the light was the rough shapes of their friends and following a tremendous flash of light the disc fell to the ground.

And there in front of Beast Boy, Raven, and the goblin king, stood the rest of Teen Titans – and Jinx.

"Friends!" Starfire squealed and rushed forward to hug all three.

"That was weird feeling – don't ever make me go on a ride like that again." Jinx said and threw the little transporter on her belt at Cyborg.

"Heh heh alright." He said, catching the device, "But it worked, Boyeah!"

"I must admit the trip was…most unpleasant." Starfire added as she set the somewhat stunned Beast Boy, Raven and Grelkkin down.

"You couldn't have waited five more seconds?!" Robin yelled at the crowd in general causing everyone to look his direction. There in the dirt stood the Boy Wonder, sopping wet, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and his mask – his uniform bundled under one arm. There was an awkward moment of silence then before Raven burst out laughing, much to the surprise of everyone but Beast Boy, who soon joined in the laughter himself. Then Jinx and Cyborg couldn't resist the laughing at Robin as Starfire blushed and found something fascinating on the ground to stare at.

"I'm going over there to get dressed!" Robin announced over the laughing and pointed at the bushes, "When I get back we're catching up on everything that's happened and coming up with a plan to-"

"_Expose_ the enemy's weakness." Beast Boy finished for him earning a guffaw from Cyborg and Raven while he fell to the ground laughing.

Grumbling all the way, Robin made for the bushes at the edge of the clearing as the Titans turned, still laughing, to give him some privacy. At least all the titans were once again together, and together they stood a chance.

--

It was twilight now, a time in the world where it was neither darkness nor daylight. Where there was neither light nor dark, good nor evil, it was a time when everything blurred together. And in the time of the grey line on the world Kaska Ro could feel it still. The Temple was unguarded and had been for hours now. He had felt the ancient protections built around it fall knowing full well why it had happened. To the Demon Vezik was merely a ploy, something to help corrupt the High Judge as he was forced to turn his eyes to the dark magics that insane librarian had practiced. Ultimately this led exactly where the Demon had intended it to go, it had led to the High Judge abandoning his post, which caused the Temple of Judges to weaken considerably, which would allow the fully corrupt Darius to enter and use the sword to open the Hell Gate, which would bring about the destruction of this world and _that _would be beautiful.

Kaska Ro had worked so hard to bring about the destruction of this world he was even going to stay and take place in the slaughter himself. Figuring he had earned a much needed vacation from all the planning and plotting. But for now he was focused on the task at hand. The Temple of Judges was just at the top of the hill he and the corrupt Darius were climbing, in fact he could even see the building taking shape as they neared it. While cool and collected on the outside on the inside the anticipation of getting to drink fresh blood was teasing his thoughts and senses. And this and more was heightened when they reached the top of the hill.

But that's where something unplanned occurred.

From seemingly nowhere a bladed implement sliced through the air and exploded in blinding light in front of Darius and Kaska. Both men were forced to shield their eyes from the sudden onslaught of light. The demon could sense sudden movement to his right and bounded high in the air to get out of the way of whatever it was. Meanwhile his demon eyes recovered just in time to see what happened. Darius was frozen in place by large hunks of ice that covered his body. From his hand a glowing metal man had wrenched the Sword of Judgment from Darius and was running back to his prey and his hopeful apprentice. Howling in inhuman rage Kaska shifted instantly to the monster version of his true form and sprung forward at the teens. Or would have had the ground beneath him not turned into quicksand the moment before, the pink haired sorceress cackling as she trapped him.

In the back of his mind Kaska could sense the lines of fate shifting once more, and this time they were aligning themselves so he was against its current rather than with it. Apparently he had drastically underestimated the power of these Teens when they worked together. Together they were an unstoppable force meeting himself, the immoveable object.

Shifting quickly back to his human form once more Kaska shoved both hands into the quicksand while reciting a quick incantation in the demonic tongue causing the earth around him to explode outwards with a concussive force so powerful that all but the Demon himself were thrown to the ground. The Blade of Judgment went spinning away from Cyborg and in the corner of his eyes he saw the legendary sword land blade down in the earth a ways away.

"You dare to stand against me?" Kaska growled at the teens.

"Thy strength will not be able to match my own – you will not keep me from unlocking the Gate of Hellfire and defeating those within. If you will not help me you are _against me!_" the maddened Darius said as he broke out of the ice prison, still apparently unaware of Kaska's presence.

"I don't care who you think you are." Cyborg said.

"Your luck is about to run out." Jinx added moving next to the metal teen.

"We don't want to fight you." Raven said.

"But if we have to we will." Beast Boy added.

"And if we fight we will _not_ hold back." Starfire said as she floated down next to Raven.

"We're the Teen Titans, now give us back the other part of our friend or get ready to get your butt kicked from here to Jump City!" Robin said as he whipped out his bo staff.

Kaska regarded the teens a moment before looking over at Darius, with his mind he was able to sense the state of the knight's corruption and gently lanced a shard of his own magic into his head. This invisible piece of himself would allow Kaska to control Darius completely now. His thoughts and actions would belong to him, and him alone. But even if he set his new pet on them it was still six against one. Kaska was going to have to get his hands dirty in this after all.

"Do not expect any mercy from either the knight, or myself…for we have none." Kaska said as he commanded Darius to attack. The knight drew his short sword and made for the Blade of Judgment.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted and the well oiled machine sprang to life – even still missing a wheel the team was very dangerous to any opponent.

Darius was the first to attack as he slashed at Cyborg, who side stepped the blow in time for a round of star bolts to slam the knight back. Kaska meanwhile had gone first for Raven but met The Beast somewhere along the way. The furry green creature was more than adequate to match Kaska on strength alone forcing him to shift to the form of a crow to fly over him but Beast Boy was right along with him in the form of an Eagle with talons ripping down across the Demon's back. Howling in pain Kaska shifted to his true form and knocked the raptor away as he twisted around to land agilely on his feet while bo staff that would have surely broken his nose. Darius meanwhile had recovered from the last hit and was charging jinx at full speed. The sorceress saw this just in time to take an armored foot to the back as she was knocked to the ground, he then held his sword up for the killing blow only to be blown back once more by Cyborg's sonic cannon while Kaska threw Starfire away from him like she had no super strength at all.

Raven watched the melee from a ways off as neither side seemed to be able to gain an upper hand. Normally Kaska's demon magic would be causing the Titans to doubt themselves or maybe even give up, but Raven's empathic abilities were strong enough to keep her friends spirits bolstered even though it was a strain on her own mind to do so. However Raven noticed that the melee had caused everyone to forget about the Blade of Judgment which was still stuck in the ground just five or so steps away.

Glancing back to the fight Raven noted that Cyborg and Jinx were fending off the relentless attacks by Darius, while Kaska fended off the other three Titans with Robin's bo staff – which he had somehow acquired – everyone was distracted by something or someone else, Raven's chance would be now or never.

Kaska meanwhile was thoroughly annoyed. He was a demon after all these mere mortals shouldn't be able to keep him at bay like this, with the exception of _maybe_ Beast Boy. With a frustrated growl Kaska leapt to the side as a green lion clipped his arm, leaving a few score marks. The Demon countered by twisting the staff he had stolen back catching the green animal in the side, Beast Boy was thrown off balance by the hit and rolled away shifting back into his normal form. It was then that Kaska caught sight of Raven's form sprinting for the Blade of Judgment.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted as he twirled around and plunged the staff into the ground, blowing those around him back with the same spell he had used earlier. While the Titans were still in the air Kaska shifted to his bestial demon form and pushed off the ground in a flying leap at Raven. She could not get the sword or the other half of her soul back! She was the only one whose power exceeded his own, she must die or his plans may be for naught!

Kaska landed nimbly a few feet away from Raven and sprang towards her, claws extended for the kill. At the same time Raven saw Kaska coming and dived for the hilt of the sword. Raven's hand reached out for the hilt, the claws of the Demon bore down on her shoulder as he roared, she could feel the Demon's breath hot on her neck, her hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword and as Kaska's momentum carried them away the sword's magic activated. There was a brilliant flash of light and both Raven and the Demon were gone, the sword itself still stuck in the ground, was now glowing.

Then the Titans hit the ground.

"Raven?!" Beast Boy yelled, a hint of panic in his voice.

"I…I think the sword absorbed them, just like before." Robin said, a bit shocked at how fast the Demon was.

"Truth shall prevail! Prepare to face my Fury!" Darius yelled and charged the Titans again, forcing them back into battle. Beast Boy threw himself back into combat hoping and praying that Raven was okay – and feeling sick that there was nothing he could do to help.

_________________

Re wrote this chapter 13 times…I have revised and re-posted it to make the plot make more sense hehe – my bad.

I want to thank my readers for helping me with this troublesome chapter, I hope this version is better.

I am also in the process of reviewing and correcting major flaws in previous chapters and re uploading for both flashback and grey line, watch for updates eventually.

Please review! (again xD)


	10. Chapter 10: What is Love?

For those who did not see I revised chapter 9… again… and re-uploaded the story completely.

It is worth a re read before diving into this chapter because I fixed some major plot issues.

Enjoy.

__________________

The Thin Grey Line

Chapter 10: What is love?

__________________

_Who are you?_

The voice said to Raven but she did not answer it right away. She stood in what seemed to be a single pillar of light with darkness all around her. She had tried walking in every direction imaginable but no matter how long she traveled it always stayed the same, just a small circle of light around her surrounded by nothing. This was the third time the voice had asked the question and she had tried to figure out where it was coming from, but the voice seemed to be everywhere, and only ever spoke in a whisper.

_Who are you?_

"I am Raven." She finally answered hoping nothing bad would happen in her still powerless state.

_She Lies…_

_She is a Child of Azar…_

_She is also the daughter of Trigon…_

_She lives with the humans and thinks herself one…_

_She tries to be one but is not…_

_She lies to herself and not to us…_

"What are you talking about?" Raven demanded, "I don't lie to myself."

_She thinks she is truthful…_

_Look at thyself child of Azar…_

_Look and see the lie in the truth…_

Raven went from upset to angry to confused all in the span of a few moments. Whatever this voice was it wanted her to realize something on her own before anything else could happen. But what was 'see the lie in the truth' supposed to mean? It wasn't as if Raven was lying to herself or anything. In fact of all the Titans she was probably the most brutally honest. With everyone but herself…the voice had said she was lying to herself and not the others. But what could she possibly be keeping from herself?

The only thing she ever had to suppress – not lie – was her emotions while she had her powers. They were her greatest asset and her one weakness.

_Your emotions strengthen you…_

_Yet you fear them…_

_Your emotions feed you…_

_Yet you starve…_

"My emotions." Raven said aloud. It was true that she suppressed her emotions when she was whole but that was something she needed to do. Even with Trigon's banishment to another dimension Raven still couldn't let her emotions get out of control without risking destroying everything she loved. Surely the voice could understand that – yet somehow Raven was having trouble convincing herself that full suppression of her emotions was still necessary. The first part of what the voice said she understood, her emotions did give her more power the more she used them but she was constantly afraid of using them too much or getting out of control. But the second part still didn't make sense to her. If her emotions fed her why was she starving? She was still using them… a bit…

_See the Lies…_

Suddenly the air in front of Raven was filled with visions of places and times that Raven had already seen. In these visions she saw herself using her powers to defend those who were powerless, saving children, jump city, defeating her father and doing good in the world.

_See the truth…_

The visions changed then, showing Raven as a similar four eyed demon like her father. Her power was so great that none of the superheroes on earth could defeat her and all lay in ruin at her feet. Cities great and small were blown away like so many grains of sand in the wind.

"NO!" Raven shouted at the visions around her, "I am not like that! I want to do good in the world! I want to help!"

_See the truth…_

"Why are you showing me these things?! I would never hurt anyone on purpose!" Raven pleaded but the visions still did not stop.

_See the truth…_

"I know my powers are based from Demon magic!" She cried and fell to her knees, soft tears began to slip from her cheeks, "I know what potential I have for great Evil…I know that using my powers always comes with a risk but isn't there a way for me to use them for good? Haven't I done enough to prove where my heart is?"

_See the truth…_

"Isn't there a place between good and evil where I can exist as I am?!" She shouted to the sky and abruptly the visions and light around her faded, leaving her in darkness. Raven would one day look back on that time when she sat in utter darkness and would not be able to recall exactly how long she knelt there crying. How cruel fate had been to her having given her life and yet at the same time, granted her abilities that kept her from truly living. This was what she was afraid of the most, no friends, no enemies, nobody at all.

Forever alone.

It was then however that a single line appeared in the darkness next to Raven. Glancing over at the sudden source of light raven saw that this line was very thin, only about as wide as a price of sewing thread, it was also glowing a silvery white color as it disappeared into the distance. Raven looked at the line for a moment or two before deciding that she really didn't have anywhere else to go, perhaps the sword was trying to lead her to where she needed to go. Slowly Raven rose to her feet and began to walk down the path the thin line had laid out, glancing back only once Raven saw nothing but darkness behind her, and kept her eyes glued to the path in front of her afterwards for fear of being left in nothingness again.

As she walked she tried to think about all of the good things that she had accomplished in her life. She had defeated her father and saved earth from a demon take over, she had saved countless of innocent people from bad guys and she had helped imprison the aforementioned bad guys. She had even taken the time to 'get to know' each of her emotions a little more so using them would not be so traumatic to her powers. Of course those things were overshadowed by the times when she had lost control of her powers, including a time when she had tried black magic in the name of Malchior which nearly cost her the life of an innocent child. This lead to the primary argument in Raven's mind that no matter how good she was and how well she controlled her powers, she would always be far from innocent.

Abruptly Raven's thoughts were interrupted when the small line she had been so careful to follow came to an end. She watched as the silvery line shrank into a single point glowing in the darkness. From this point the light began to grow until it was about the size of a Frisbee and suddenly a figure rose from the middle of this pool of light. Raven had to squint to look at the person that now stood before her, and she was surprised to see that standing in front of her, was her. The other Raven stood at the center of the light wearing a white cloak and leotard, her hood was pulled back revealing wavy purple hair that fell to the middle of her back. Raven knew that this representation of her was what she would look like if she gained total control of her emotions and powers, living in harmony with them.

"Hello Raven." The white clad version of her said.

"Who are you?" Raven asked immediately – even though she knew the answer she needed to know for sure.

"I am you. I am the personification of all of your power both good, and bad." She said simply and then continued, "Before you speak, I know why you are here. You come seeking to reunite yourself with the other half of your soul."

"Yes, how did you know?" Raven asked.

"I am you." The other Raven giggled, "I know your desires and dreams…I also know that without me your emotions are free to be felt to the fullest degree, is not easier for you to live without me?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Than why do you seek to be reunited with me if it will only undo all that you have learned so far? I have felt the same things you have felt Raven. I have seen the same things you have seen. While we are not whole a connection still exists between the halves of your soul that allowed me to experience all that you have so far since you entered this world." The other Raven said, "You would risk losing your feelings for Beast Boy just to be whole?"

"We have no choice!" Raven shouted, "If we don't reunite than we will die!"

"That I did not know, explain." The other Raven said.

"While I was still on earth Grelkkin helped me discover that because I am half Azar, if I don't reunite with the other half of my soul – you – within six weeks we will die. As part Azar we can't exist without each other." Raven pleaded, "Please we need to find a way to reunite or neither of us will be able to see Beast Boy ever again."

"We have a conundrum then do we not?" The other Raven asked, "I do not wish to be reunited with you unless you give me more freedom. You use me and the power I possess all the time yet in the same breath you seek to hide my very existence when I am not needed."

Raven hadn't been expecting that. She thought once she found the other half of herself it would be a simple matter of stitching herself back together. Instead she found that she was essentially mad at herself. Her demon side was angry that Raven didn't let it out to play more.

"You know what would happen if I let my powers run free." Raven said, "It would not end well for anyone."

"But you do not know that. You assume that is what would happen because our father would want that to happen but we are not longer a part of him Raven. He has no influence over us anymore I am free! Yet in being free I am also a prisoner because of you." The other Raven narrowed her eyes. "If you truly want to be joined with me again you must accept that I am as much of a part of you as the Azar are."

"If I'm going to accept that then you have to accept that it is dangerous to let you be as free as you want to, it would put people's lives at risk!" Raven countered.

"Then we are at an impasse." The other Raven said.

The real Raven meanwhile didn't know what to do about this. She knew that there was always an internal conflict within her between her demon powers and her self control. Now with her soul split into two pieces the other piece had a mind of its own, and didn't want to go back to a proverbial prison. Raven however saw things differently because if she let her demon side run free like it wanted there was a large potential for everything she cared about or loved to get hurt or worse. Wait a minute that was it! _You would risk losing your feelings for Beast Boy just to be whole?_ The other Raven had asked meaning there was a possibility that both sides of her cared for Beast Boy.

"You mentioned that I would risk losing my feelings for Beast Boy to be whole…what about your feelings for him?" She asked herself.

"What are you talking about?" The other Raven asked her tone leaning towards wary.

"Surely if I have strong feelings for Beast Boy you must share them if we really are the same person." Raven stated gaining confidence that she was right.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The other Raven huffed and turned away.

"Don't play that card with me, we both love Beast Boy and you know it. You can't live without him and neither can I." Raven said, "Maybe love can help us join again."

The other Raven turned to face her again, a smile playing on her lips. "Go on." She said.

"When we were whole love was the emotion I feared the most, not anger. While I was afraid of both I feared love far more because of the hold it can have on a person. I used to think it a petty and weak emotion clinging for attention but now that I've felt it…I know I was wrong. Love is the strongest of all of my emotions, surpassing even anger at it's worst. I didn't used to understand the power of love, but I think I am beginning to now and because I have experienced it, I don't ever want to lose that feeling."

"Make the connection." The other Raven urged.

"If anger – which is almost as strong as love – can control me then shouldn't it be possible for Love to do the same?" Raven asked, coming to the thought that the Other Raven had been hoping for.

"Yes." The other Raven said, "But it is important to note that Love would not be controlling us like anger can. Rather it would be guiding us as needed, so that we both can feel and experience things we have missed out on our whole life."

"Love would be a filter for our emotions." Raven finished the thought and was surprised to find herself speaking. She blinked a couple times and looked down to see that she was standing in the pool of light with the other her nowhere to be found. She was also surprised to find that her leotard and cloak were now white instead of the normal drab colors.

She was whole once more.

She found it interesting that the color that represented her in full control was white, which was a reflection of all colors. Just like herself now as her physical form represented a reflection of what she was feeling. Whoa that must be her intelligence and wisdom chiming in. Raven smiled then, actually, genuinely smiled. She could feel her power flowing through her veins again, her magic restored to its fullest potential. But she could also feel her emotions behind it, fueling the magic that was bound to her. It was an exhilarating feeling – so much so that she made a mental note to not lose herself to her magic ever again – and Beast Boy could help her control all of it, all because of love.

But then Raven felt something else, something that shouldn't be there. Not within her but somewhere around her, hiding in the darkness that surrounded the light. She reached out with her empathic abilities like a radar would search for anything amiss and almost immediately detected what was wrong. He was here – the Demon had followed her into the sword somehow and had found her.

"Show yourself!" Raven shouted at the darkness as she shifted her stance to a defensive position.

Out of the darkness in front of her materialized the demon Kaska Ro in his true form. Claw like fingers dangled at his sides as his glowing red eyes looked her over with contempt. Raven could instantly feel the effects of fear teasing at the corners of her mind, but this time she was ready, and this time she was not afraid.

"I am not afraid of you Kaska." Raven declared.

"Oh you should be my sweet." Kaska grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "If you are not afraid of me then you haven't looked hard enough at what I am. I am a full fledged demon Raven, not some half spawned freak like you."

Raven gauged her enemy against her own powers for a moment. Kaska was strong, that much was certain, and very intelligent. But he did not possess the raw power that she did. In comparison he only possessed three fourths of the power that she had readily available. But he also had access to non demonic magic's that she could not sense or predict which gave Kaska the edge. She needed to make him think that she was the one who had the advantage in this fight.

"You are an insect." Raven said.

"WHAT?!"

"You are nothing. You go from world to world destroying civilization after civilization but you are still nothing. You can't even destroy a planet if you wanted to where I could annihilate this whole world with just the thought." Raven bluffed, sounding very holier-than-thou. Somewhere inside her she had an ego after all. "The only real power you have is your intelligence, which I'm sorry to say may have dwindled with age."

Kaska stared down the half demon before him. How dare she insult him like this? He had been alive now for centuries upon centuries and helped bring down many more worlds than he could count if he tried. It angered him that she would believe herself more powerful than he. Did she suppose that just because her father is Trigon that made her his better? Kaska had even bested the demon lord in his early days in power gaining his own freedom to serve the forces of chaos as he wished. Because of that victory he thought himself still on par with the other's power, not aware that Trigon had surpassed Kaska's meager strengths long before he had even given Raven life.

"Why isn't the sword's magic affecting you?" Raven asked, breaking Kaska from his thoughts.

"I believe my being here is an accident, the Sword must believe I am your own demon side still loose. Which means we are both trapped in here until one of us destroys the other." Kaska laughed evilly, "My favorite kind of problem, one where my prey dies."

Raven knew time was running out, she would not be able to stall him any longer and she still had not come up with a plan. _Horray for winging it._ She thought darkly as her magic rose up inside of her. It was nice feeling the warmth inside of her again, she had missed that more than she realized. She also knew that her teleportation abilities was exactly what she needed to bring this fight home.

"Well if one of us has to die, then I'll see you in HELL!" Raven shouted and sent a wave of power into Kaska's chest, catching him off guard. As he flipped end over end Raven was quick to follow up with another blast as she took to the air. But not quick enough as Kaska shifted to the form of gargoyle and dodged the second wave. As he landed Kaska shifted back into his true form preparing to send his own demonic magic into Raven. But he was suddenly kicked in the gut by a floating leg. Doubling over he was then took a knee to the chin and a fist to the cheek as Raven finally came all the way through a portal.

Rolling away Kaska saw an opening, lashing out with his claw like hands hew as rewarded with the sound of Raven in pain as he sliced through a portion of her thigh. Raven knew she had been hit and cursed herself for leaving herself open like that. A quick glance revealed the wound was bleeding, but superficial. Before Kaska could hit her with a follow-up attack she encased him in a bubble that was sent rocketing skywards a moment later. As Kaska flew skyward Raven knew that eventually she may lose this fight and needed the help of her friends. While she had much power direct power than Kaska did, the Demon was far more versatile with his own powers leaving a void of combat training that Raven didn't have and as she heard her prison break high above her – with the sound of shattering glass – she knew this fight needed to be taken back to the real world.

"Come back to the fray Demoness!" Kaska shouted as he fell towards the girl, claws outstreatched.

Raven watched him fall as she silently chanted her mantra – Azarath, Metrion Zinthos – over and over in her head. Within her chest she could feel the power building, its dark warmth reassuring the girl that she could win this fight. As Kaska fell closer and closer to her Raven readied the use of her magic, knowing she would only have one shot at this. With an inhuman scream of rage Kaska readied for the impact that never came. Instead as he fell through the space where the girl used to be, Raven appeared through a portal just behind Kaska with her hands holding a ball of magic she had been building this whole time.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She shouted blasting Kaska into the ground. The combined effect of Raven's power and the speed Kaska was falling was enough that the Demon went right through the dark floor as if it was glass, leaving a trail of white cracks and fissures that were quickly travelling around the whole world where Raven was floating. Raven barely noticed this as she flew through the hole in the ground determined to finish the Demon off or at least mortally wound him somehow.

--

Darius lay face down in the dirt, having been finally defeated by the Titans after Raven and the Demon Kaska disappeared. He was not dead, but very, very unconscious. The fight had been hard though, even without his powerful magic to aid him the Knight has proved to make up for that with his own combat skills. Jinx had a deep cut on her arm, which a bruised up Robin was tying off with a large bandage roll. Cyborg had his sonic cannon damaged during the fight, but otherwise was unharmed, as was Starfire. Beast Boy had been hit a few times but was in good condition as well, he was also busy watching the sword for any sign of …well anything really. He wasn't being picky at this point. Next to him was Cyborg, who was dutifully scanning the area around the sword as well.

"There that should do it." Robin said and gave jinx a pat on the back. "Good work back there." He then stood as Jinx muttered 'thanks' and looked over to where Cyborg was scanning what looked like a plant near the magically protected sword. He never liked magic much, thinking it was always too unstable and unpredictable to use effectively in a combat situation. "Finding anything Cyborg?"

"Nah, Man. Whatever is going on the sword is doing it and every time we try to touch it or anything it just pushes us away." He said and glanced at the blade, which was still sticking out of the ground.

"Well we have to figure out some way to help Raven don't we? We can't just leave her in there with that freak and hope for the best!" Beast Boy complained.

"I agree. Is there nothing we can do?" Starfire added.

"I'm nowhere near an expert on magic." Robin admitted, "Jinx what do you think – Is there anything you can do?"

Jinx looked at her friends all of whom were watching her expectantly, and sighed.

"I can't use magic I don't understand. It doesn't work that way with me – It may with Raven but not me." She repeated for the third time since arriving on this world.

The titans fell into silence then, not sure what to do but knowing that each one of them missed Raven and hoped she was alright. It was then however that the air about ten feet above the sword began to crack with white light like an overstressed window might. The cracks quickly grew more numerous and with the sound of breaking glass the demon Kaska Ro flew through the dimensional rift landing painfully on his back. He was quick to roll out of the way however as an energy blast scorched the earth where he just was before Raven came flying out of the rift as it closed. White clad with black orbs of energy in each hand and her eyes alight with power. She also saved the introductions for another time as she threw a blast of energy at Kaska who once again dodged.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted and threw himself into the fray once more. While somewhat caught off guard the Titans still responded well, especially with the return of their team mate and friend. Kaska at this point, was somewhat out gunned. He took a bo-staff to the face shortly before a large metal fist to his ribs sent him flying into an orange tinted leg which kindly redirected him head first into the ground. Kaska shifted to the form of a mouse that leapt out of the way of pink hex bolts then shifted again to the form of his own beast creature to deflect Beast Boy, who was in the form of a Rhinoceros away. He knew that even at his power level there was too much going on here to keep track of, in his mind he called out for the corrupt knight Darius to rise and aid him but there was no response, Darius was still incapacitated. Though at this point the Sword of Judgment was still in the ground and a plan quickly formed in his head.

"Come on then!" Kaska roared as he took his true form once more, ready for battle this time around, "Come to your doom children!"

This time when Robin attacked with his staff Kaska redirected the blow and took the staff from the boy wonder once more, sending him flying away from the battle. As Cyborg attacked again Kaska spun once more and smashed the staff into the teen's side skewering him like a pig, then used the staff as a leaver to throw the incapacitated robot teen into his pink and red haired friends – who tried their best to catch him gently. Kaska then shifted to his Beast form in time to grapple paws against claws as The Beast careened into him, sending Beast Boy over and behind him. Jumping out of the way of Raven's next blast Kaska took his true form again. Robin was still standing but was getting too tired to fight, Beast Boy was still in the form of the Beast, waiting for an opening and Raven was standing near him. Jinx's wound was bleeding again, leaving her essentially out of the fight, Cyborg was broken and swearing about it as Starfire set him down.

So he had whittled it down to three real threats, much more manageable. His own would be protégé, the demon girl, and the warrior girl. Though he still had to watch out for the black and pink haired ones, who could attack from range…

"You warriors are weak." Kaska snarled, "With each attack I chip away at your combined strength, and now you're numbers are reduced to three who can actually fight me. Continue to attack me! Please! HA HA! And I will gladly end each of your lives." He laughed as he slowly circled towards the Blade of Judgement. "I have been planning the fall of this world for decades longer than you have existed – I have planned, observed, and cataloged the culture of this people so that their fall would be absolute. They will join the ranks of those worlds that exist now only on the planes of hell, you cannot stop me."

"Why do you want to harm the people of this world, they have done nothing to you!" Starfire shot back as she joined Raven and Beast Boy.

"You know _nothing_ of what the people of this world have done to me!" Kaska growled, the anger from his past boiling up inside. "The people of this world seek to follow the light but at the same time are blinded to their own evils. They seek to purge evil from every corner yet they themselves follow the lies of others and commit to the very evil they claim to stand against! The people of this world _must_ fall. If they truly wish to see the fruits of their labor then I shall show them what it means to live within the bounds of chaos."

"You will do no such thing, Demon." Darius said as all eyes went to him. The knight, while worse for wear was slowly pushing himself to his feet. His armor was dented with whole plates missing here and there, exposing the chainmail beneath. His face was smeared with dirt and blood – though it was hard to tell which was which – but his eyes were showing the same fire and determination the Titans had seen in their first encounter with the Knight of the White Palace.

"Oh look, the Knight can see me…It seems you have finally freed yourself from my own magic." Kaska smirked at the knight, folding his arms across his chest. He knew this may happen sooner or later his magic while powerful, was not perfect. The fact that it was happening now though would force Kaska to revise his plan again, this time for the better.

"Thy corrupting magic is a part of me no more…I know not what thou has done with me while I was under your influence, but those sins can be repaid with your own, black, blood." The knight said through gritted teeth as he stumbled towards the Blade of Judgment. Raven watched carefully as the knight neared the sword in the ground, the demon's expression was not one of fear, but confidence, arrogance even. Her empathic abilities told her something was defiantly wrong about this. Why would Kaska let Darius have the Blade of Judgment again? It was useless against her now that she had been through it having felt that much when she was made whole once more.

But then she thought back to her short time in prison with Beast Boy, if that Librarian or whatever he was could be so deep into dark magic and corruption, surely the sword would work on him. So it stood to reason that if Darius was corrupted by the demon those things he did while under the influence would still weigh in on his conscience meaning…

"No wait!" Raven shouted a moment too late – Darius touched the Blade of Judgment.

As with Raven the effect of the sword's magic was instantaneous. Everyone watched as Darius's soul was ripped from his body and floated above them for a moment. His face looked like one of shock and terror before his soul spun around into the blade itself and was encased in the enchanted metal. The Knight's now lifeless body fell to the ground for what would probably be the last time ever. Kaska reacted immediately throwing up a wall of magic that threw the stunned Titans to the ground as he ran for the Sword. He knew the Blade of Judgment's magic would not affect him with a soul already trapped inside, and at full power once more, the sword could open the gate.

"You will not stop me! This world will fall!" Kaska laughed evilly. "Rekasha Sektum!" He put one of his clawed hands to the ground as he said the demonic incantation. Power flowed from him into the dirt turning a small circular spot into a portal, from which two dozen Imps flew. The Titans had no choice but to engage the demonlings – who were screaming about eating brains and eyeballs – as Kaska entered the temple of Judges.

"Raven! Beast Boy! Stop that guy, I don't know what he's planning on doing in there but it's probably not good!" Robin shouted as he whacked another imp away.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted over the chaos and the changeling shifted from the Beast to a Triceratops, easily plowing a path through the fighting that Raven followed. As the neared the entrance to the temple Beast Boy shifted back to his normal self and followed Raven into the large structure.

To say the inside of the temple was as massive as the outside would have been the most adequate way to describe it in Beast Boy's mind. The entire expanse of space inside the Temple rose up to a simple stone alter in the center of the room. Higher up there were two balconies that ran the length of the high ceiling on either side, he assumed the doors on ground level led up to those somehow. But it was behind the alter, on the far side of the massive room where Beast Boy and Raven's attention were drawn. Seeming somewhat out of place, with the white stone and gold trimmed balconies was a large seal. The seal it self was made of what looked like obsidian, with silver carvings of strange figures spiraling towards the center.

"Those are Demon symbols." Raven said, "What on earth is that?"

"I don't know but I don't like it – mostly because that demon freak is running at it." Beast Boy said.

"Lets go!" Raven jumped to take to the air but did an awkward pose in the air for a moment, before tripping and falling. Panicked Raven looked to Beast Boy. "My Powers…"

"But I thought you were you again!" Beast Boy said, "Here let me turn into a Raptor and you can ride me there." He said and stood there…for a full minute.

"Whats are you doing!? Change!" Raven demanded.

"I can't! Something is wrong!" Beast Boy was the one who looked panicked now as Raven glanced around the inside of the building. There had to be a reason why both she and Beast Boy couldn't use their powers at the same time…ah HA! There it is! On the corners of each balcony was a ward, built into the molding. The only reason she spotted the magical symbols at all was because they were glowing white hot from absorbing all of the magic the Demon and the Titans generated. _Ancient and powerful magic protects the temple…_ Raven remembered Grelkkin's words – the Goblin had vanished when the fighting started not wanted to let the demon know his tribe was working for the side of good – and ancient magic aside Raven knew what those symbols were from the many books she had read.

"Beast Boy I think those symbols up there are absorbing our powers. Run after the Demon and stop him from getting to that door or seal or whatever it is, just stop him!" Raven said and ran towards one of the side doors.

"Right!" Beast Boy said and sprinted after the Demon. He had a score to settle with Kaska Ro anyways. He would show that freak what happens when someone messes with the girl he cares about it. As his mind spun through everything bad this Demon had caused over the past few months Beast Boy's anger grew from a flame to a roaring fire within his chest. The boost of adrenaline helped him sprint faster than the powerless Demon could run – a combination of training, and Kaska's own reliance on his powers too much helped – and shortly before reaching the great seal Beast Boy jumped and shoelace tackled Kaska, sending both males to the ground and the sword skittering away.

"Even powerless I can kill you, Boy!" Kaska growled furiously as he spun to his feet.

"I don't think so." Was all Beast Boy said in response.

It was Kaska who attacked first, even with his powers neutralized he was still a stronger than Beast Boy and had claws as well, but the changeling was faster. Kaska came down on the changeling with a wide swipe of his claws as he ducked out of the way. Beast Boy's continual training from Robin – whoever thought he would be grateful for that? – saved him a grievous injury and allowed him an opening. Sweeping his leg at Kaska's feet Beast Boy knocked the demon over, but lost his own balance and rolled away.

"You could join me you know, spread chaos, kill innocents and so forth – it is all much more fun than it sounds." Kaska laughed has he blocked a kick and moved to the side, Beast Boy moved with him.

"You shut your stupid mouth!" Beast Boy shouted as he dodged a kick that would have hit his face. He was running out of expletives for this. "I don't care if you get a pile of gold and free cookies for being evil, I will _never_ join you!" He shouted and scored a punch to the demon's cheek. Kaska's head rocked violently backwards as he was momentarily stunned before Beast Boy followed up with a foot to the gut, doubling over the Kaska then received a knee to the face and fell to his back. Beast Boy jumped into the air to deliver the killing blow but Kaska's superior strength lent him aid as he caught the changeling by his legs just before impact.

"Wrong choice." He snarled through gritted, pointy teeth and slammed Beast Boy into the stone floor. Hard. He followed up by coming to his knees and flinging the changeling like a rag doll over his head. But Beast Boy tucked in as if he were doing a flip, the momentum shift caused Kaska to lose his balance and stumble awkwardly over the changeling as Beast Boy came slowly to his feet. He hoped Raven would disable those magic neutralizer things soon, this fight was getting rough.

--

Elrin Leyanus Ilanari crept through the shadows of the forest unseen by any that may have been looking. Behind him a party of five traveled with him, most of which were his own Ranger Guards that his father insisted he bring. On the other side of the Temple of Judges were five more Guards, waiting for his signal. Up ahead he could hear the sounds of battle, the insane screams of Imps, mixed with the battle shouts and grunts from people he did not know. He held up a hand then pointed to the corner of the Temple, making a series of motions with his fingers.

His guards bowed quickly and stalked off into the shadows of the night once more. Elrin on the other hand proceeded forward. His armor, though intricately made, was practical for his mission allowing him to move freely without restriction from the think leathers at all. Over his back was a short bow and at his side a sword and dagger. As he crept through the bushes he carefully took the bow off his shoulder and held it ready, just in case.

The sounds of battle were louder now. He could hear the cries and grunts from a language that he rarely used. Peering through the leaves of the bushes he saw three strangely dressed children defending a larger, metal man who was lying on his back, apparently injured. The Imps were coming from a portal that glowed red on the ground and while each Imp was very weak, together they became a threat that was almost overwhelming the strangely dressed ones. Pulling an arrow from his quiver Elrin whispered an incantation to the tip, which began to glow, the notched it on his bow and took aim down the shaft. Softly he loosed his arrow which sliced through the air with deadly precision, striking and exploding in the small portal to hell, closing it permanently. That should allow the struggling warriors the distraction they needed to finish off the rest of the Imps.

Should, being the key word.

Moving quickly but silently away from the clearing Elrin followed the edge of the underbrush all the way to the entrance for the Temple of Judges. He only had to wait a moment or two before he had a chance to slip inside – not even daring to use his own magic in the presence of the Temple's protections – he went unnoticed by all as he strafed along the wall and into the door on the opposite end of Raven. He noticed the little demoness girl was on the highest balcony opposite him, reaching down through the railing to try and dislodge the ward from its fitting.

Just as his mother said he would find her.

Elrin had always been wary of the visions his mother and father received as king and queen of the people of shadow, but caution aside his mothers visions were usually spot on. Moving quickly and knowing what part he had to play in this fight, Elrin talked across the balcony until he reached the center and pressed himself to the shadows on the wall. His people's magic was a kind that reacted differently than that of the White Palace, so as he notched an arrow he whispered another incantation bringing to life magic which the wards could not absorb. Taking and notching another arrow he cast the same spell on its tip, and pulled the bow back.

Elrin was an expert archer, but this shot was going to be tricky even for him, in order to bring down the wards he needed to destroy two of them at once, the sudden influx of energy to the other two should overload and destroy them shortly after the first. But to accomplish this he needed to first hit both of the wards at once, and that was quite the tricky shot. Instead of sighting down one direction, he simply stared forward, aiming with his peripheral vision as best he could. He concentrated on the arrows alone, blocking out the sound of the battle near the Great Seal, the sound of the girl Raven yelling for help as other entered the Temple. In his mind the only thing he could see was the arrows arcing through the air to find their targets – then let go of the string.

--

Raven ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the arched opening on the wall, inside she could see stairs to the left and right that led up to the balconies above. She knew Beast Boy would have trouble with the Demon if he was powerless, but the demon was powerless as well which evened the played field, a little. She was well aware that there was certain natural abilities that Demons of his breed possessed weather they used magic or not. Her father was one such demon.

Reaching the top balcony Raven sprinted to the railing and jammed her arm between the spindles, reached down to the ward. The smooth stone surface of the rune was warm to the touch but not hot. It was also quite secure in its molding causing Raven to try a different approach to knock it out. Her plan originally was to dislodge each rune from its molding and let it fall to the floor where it would with luck, break. But seeing as how the wards were quite secure she instead kicked at the wooden spindles of the railing until it broke, then twisted the wood around until it had popped free of the railing completely. Now armed with a club, Raven began pounding on the top of the ward, hoping to break it.

The problem was no matter how hard she hit the side of the ward it wouldn't budge. Stopping for a moment Raven watched as Beast Boy held his own against Kaska, but in watching she could also see he was losing ground. Thinking quickly she remembered that Robin would still have a few bird-a-rangs left at this point, perhaps the blade on those would be sharp enough to-

_BOOM!_

The ward in front of and beside her blew up in a conflagration of shrapnel and sound. Raven threw herself away from the explosion and rolled back to her knees in time to see what was happening on the other balcony. The wards there were moving from white hot to dangerously bright – cracks and small fissures were beginning to work their way across each of the runes surface – until the wards on the other side of the temple suddenly and violently exploded as well. Raven had to duck quickly into the stairwell to avoid the shrapnel that was send her direction and in the same instant, felt her powers come alive again.

Pushing off the ground Raven didn't question how the Wards had been destroyed, time was running out and the Kaska still needed to be stopped. She flew off the balcony in time to see Beast Boy shift to his most powerful form as the Beast and charge the waiting Demon. She also watched in horror as the Beast flip sideways away from Kaska and shifted back to Beast Boy, covered in blood.

--

Beast Boy was getting tired of not having his powers, while he was adept at hand to hand combat he was nowhere near Starfire or Robin. He didn't even want to think about where he stood in relation to his ability to soak damage like Cyborg could either. In fact the only real thing he had going for him was his shape shifting abilities which was why the Demon was beginning to get the upper hand.

"Come now, surely you do not think you can beat me." Kaska laughed as Beast Boy lunged past him, missing again. "I think you are beginning to tire young lad. You still do not wish to join me?"

"How many times do I have to say no! Are you stupid or something?" Beast Boy yelled back.

"Perhaps Trigon's daughter would join me then." Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps I can find some way to force her to ally herself with me. Oh wouldn't that be sweet." Kaska had to duck and roll away to dodge Beast Boy's attack. Kaska smiled inwardly, he had found the changeling's weak spot.

The fight though was interrupted however by a loud explosion as dust rained down from above, the first explosion was followed closely by a second causing both the Demon and Kaska to glance upwards at the commotion, and both felt their powers return in that same instant. Now was the demon's chance, anger the boy so much that he would attack without thinking.

"Perhaps I will force the young girl to become my slave. Then it would be all to easy to force her to bear me an heir…being half demon already I could easily impregnate the little demon bi-"

Kaska never had a chance to finish his sentence as the Beast roared furiously and pounced. All teeth, claws, and muscled fury Kaska would have been seriously hurt had he not been planning on this exact moment. Spinning under the changeling Kaska brought his own claws fingers to bear and raked a deep set of slashes down the Beasts exposed underside. The Beast yelped like a wounded animal as its momentum carried it over Kaska and landing awkwardly and painful on its shoulder, then the creature shifted painfully back to Beast Boy, who lay motionless on the ground.

"NO!" Raven screamed. It was the first time in her life she had ever made a sound like that, a sound that was filled with the horror, pain, longing, and love for what she was afraid she was going to lose. She had come to far to lose him now and was so focused on getting to and healing Beast Boy that she didn't notice the bird-a-rangs or star bolts fly beneath her at Kaska. Or hear the shouts of Robin and Starfire as Kaska dodged the attacks and picked up the Blade of Judgment. She was far to preoccupied with turning Beast Boy over – who was now laying in a small pool of blood – to see Kaska climb up the side of the seal and force the sword into a small opening near its center.

She put her hands on the unconscious green boy, palms down and fingers almost digging into the skin on his wound and forced as much healing energy she could muster into him. The effect was almost instantaneous as the gaping wound healed, not completely but enough that Beast Boy was no longer in danger. Drawing back the healing energy Raven suddenly felt very tired all of the sudden, and looked up to see Starfire and Robin next to her, Kaska was nowhere to be seen.

It was then however that Raven sensed it. A fundamental change in the structure of this world's magic had occurred just now. Like an earthquake has an epicenter, she could easily feel where this invisible shockwave had originated, and it was only a few yards away. With this shockwave she also felt a presence that she recognized instantly, it was a feeling that she had felt only one time before, and would never forget.

"Raven!" Robin shouted, snapping the dark girl back to the real world, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She said. "I'm fine, Beast Boy will be as well but you need to get him out of here, you two wait outside too I will be there in a minute."

"Why? What is happening?" Starfire asked, glancing over to the great seal, which was now beginning to glow.

"Something bad." Was all Raven replied giving Robin look, "Something very bad."

Robin had only ever seen that expression on Raven once before in all the time he knew the girl. It was the look she had right before he caught her, before Trigon was defeated. He tried not to think about the implications such a look gave but it was hard to shut out the memories, the very bad memories of that time in their lives.

"Please." She urged and Robin nodded.

"Starfire, pick up Beast Boy and lets get back to Cyborg and Jinx." Robin said and Starfire – though confused as to why – picked up Beast Boy and followed Robin out of the temple.

Normally Raven would want to have her friends present as each of their personalities helped bolster her spirits in different ways but this time was different. Trigon had already been banished once from a plane of existence, and she would not allow him to even enter another. Raising her hands as she floated upwards, Raven changed her mantra and threw a wave of energy at the seal intending on destroying it. But the energy merely bounced off of the stone surface leaving it unscathed.

**HA! Do you really think your pitiful abilities will keep me from entering this realm?**

"They have before." Raven said calmly, "and they will again. Try me."

**Oh I shall my daughter...I shall.**

"For the last time you are no father of MINE!" Raven shouted and threw another wave of energy at the seal, only to meet with the same effect as last time. She needed a different strategy here – simply blowing up the gate that was apparently keeping her father back was not going to be good enough – her powers couldn't even scratch the gate. It was almost as if the only magical thing that could interact with the massive seal was the Sword of Judgment itself. Wait! That was it! Pushing off the ground Raven flew at the spot where the hilt of the Sword of Judgment still stuck out of the stone face. She hesitated then, remembering what it was like the last time the Sword had come in contact with her. The experience was so painful her mind had still blocked most of what it felt like from her memories, not allowing her to remember what it feels like to have ones soul torn in two. She held her hand above the hilt only a moment longer lowering it to her side, there had to be a different way right?

"The Blade of Judgment is the Key!" Raven's head whipped around to spot nothing, where had that voice come from? "The sword is the key! Only the sword can stop what has been set in motion!" The voice repeated.

Looking back again Raven spotted the source of the yelling, By the entrance to the temple stood what could only be one of the Shadow People. She only caught a glimpse of him however as he nodded once before disappearing out of the temple. She had to make a choice now, either grab the hilt and see what happens, or attempt to conquer the demons on the other side of the stone structure – which included her father – with her own power. In the back of her mind she could hear her father laughing at her indication, which each precious second ticking away she could feel the magic around the seal weakening. Soon it would be weak enough that the demons on the other side would be able to break through.

Gritting her teeth and expecting a lot of pain, Raven wrapped both hands around the hilt of the sword. But nothing happened at first, it wasn't until she was ready to give up on the idea that she heard what sounded like a voice in her head and it was a voice that was asking for help.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

_It is I…Darius of the White Palace…I can feel what the Blade is being used for and I cannot stop it…please stop it…_

"Stop what?" Raven pressed, there wasn't time for this.

_Please make it stop…The Blade of Judgment…it is being used to open the First Seal…all will fall to ruin…all will fall…_

"What must I do?" Raven asked, not sure who or what was guiding her speech, but very aware that this was something that needed to happen. Perhaps it was fate, perhaps destiny, but Raven felt like passenger to her own body at the moment.

_Power, I need more power! If thy can lend me aid then the blade may be used to destroy the seal forever instead of loosing evil on the world. I do not possess the ability to pull back what has been set forth already please! Aid me! The fate of my own tortured matters not. _

"I will try." Raven said tightening her grip, "What will happen to you?"

_My own destiny is of no consequence…this effort will most likely destroy me, but it is worth it to save this world._

"Good luck then." Raven said as she closed her eyes an concentrated, bringing to life the power that was her birthright.

"Azarath."

_I would like to apologize for the pain I have caused thee Raven…In time I hope you can forgive me._

"Metrion."

_Put as much effort into this as you can, anything less will not do…good luck._

_You too._ Raven thought as she opened her eyes, which by this point were glowing white with power.

"ZINTHOS!"

--

He ran from the Temple of Judges as fast as his demon legs would carry him. It was done, it was all complete, and soon an unstoppable army of Demons would destroy this world forever. Kaska Ro was victorious once more. He laughed as he ran, knowing that at this moment fledgling demons were probably consuming those pesky children's souls. The thought brought a wicked smile to his face. He stopped when the ground began to shake and steadied himself and looked back at his handy work, the Temple it self was beginning to crumble from the stress of the gate opening.

Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen...

Had those children come up with a way to stop him? It wasn't possible! It couldn't be possible! Growling in frustration Kaska began to backtrack, intent on killing all of them once and for all – slowly and painfully killing them.

"Going somewhere?"

Kaska froze and whipped around to see Elrin, of the shadow people standing before him.

"If you leave now you will miss the party." He grinned slyly as the demon's eyes widened. Kaska knew these people had access to wild, celestial magic which was a very real threat to one such as he.

"Keep away from me!" Kaska shouted and turned to flee. But as he turned his sharp, demon eyes could catch others appearing around him in his peripheral vision. He could see them appearing but could not move fast enough to escape before he was surrounded. In a panic Kaska leapt into the air to jump above circle of people only to hit an invisible barrier, and crash painfully back into the dirt. Kaska rolled to his feet and tried attacking one of the people standing in the circle, but bounced off the same shield and rolled away.

"Kaska Ro, your time has come." Elrin said, "Your sins are many, your corruption is great. The time has come to pay the price for your sins."

Kaska roared at Elrin than like a caged animal, knowing this moment had potentially been coming since he came back to this world.

"You should have never come here." Elrin said and raised his hand. The signal caused those blue hooded figures around the demon to raise their hands at the same time, calling forth the ancient wild magic that was their people's inheritance. In the sky a white pillar of fire careened from the heavens. The demon roared in fury as the fire impacted him, burning his body and flesh away, as the layers of corrupted demon burned away there was a glimpse, only a glimpse of a small terrified little boy before the fire consumed him as well leaving not even a pile of ash in its wake.

"Did you see that?" Nalai asked as she stepped into the light next to her son.

"I did, what was that?" he responded.

"Kaska the demon was not a true demon, he still in his heart held adoration for something, though at this point we may never know what." The queen lowered her head and turned away, "I shall return to our home now, please do not be long."

Elrin didn't look back knowing his mother was already teleporting back to their tree bound home, and turned to the task at hand. The circle split and came back together as he entered and walked to the scorch mark that was where the demon had stood. Placing his hand on the mark he felt for life, for anything, for any trace or hint of existence of the demon that had destroyed so much. But much to his satisfaction there was nothing.

Kaska Ro, was no more.

--

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked from the ground.

"She's still in the pyramid I believe." Starfire answered as she carefully set Beast Boy down.

"Something else is going on." Robin interjected "I haven't seen that look in her eyes since Trigon invaded earth. Stay here with the others Starfire I'm going back in to help."

But Robin hadn't taken a single step before a massive blast rocked the temple and earth around it, so much so that those Titans that were standing were knocked from their feet. A plume of dust came flying from the entrance to the Temple of Judges as the large cut stones that made the building, began to crumble. The earth continued to shake as the top of the pyramid caved inward followed quickly by all four walls. The building fell to the earth then, shaken from its foundation the corruption that had begun decades ago had finally wrought the end of the Temple of Judges.

The Titans looked on in shock, each one very aware that Raven had been inside the building when it had collapsed. Each one knowing there was a chance that…

"That was too close for comfort."

Each Titan – with the exception of Cyborg and Beast Boy who were still incapacitated – jumped and looked at Raven. She was still clad in a white leotard and cape, the latter of which was torn in many places, what skin was exposed looked bruised and worn. But she was otherwise unharmed.

"You are alive!" Starfire squealed, side tackling Raven in a crushing hug. While Raven would now be okay with such a display of affection, the sheer strength of the Tamaranian was enough to have her gasping for release.

"Hey girl! You made it!" Cyborg cheered from the ground, Jinx simply gave Raven a look of respect, and Robin well…Robin did the only thing he knew how to do when he didn't feel comfortable with his own feelings.

"Glad your alright, what happened in there?" He asked in a somewhat demanding tone.

Raven's empathic abilities picked up his true feelings long ago, and she appreciated that he was worried too.

"It's done. Darius, the knight helped me. Trapped in the sword he could see how he had gone so far wrong and used his own power, with help from mine, to destroy what was essentially the gate to the demon plane." Raven said and looked to Beast Boy. "How is he?"

"Hold on, you mean we just saved this world from a demon invasion?!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Yes, how is Beast Boy?" Raven asked acting as if this was something the Titans did a lot.

"I don't know, that was a bad hit he took back there we should really get him some proper medical attention." Robin said then added, "Cyborg too."

"Hey just get me close to the machines in my room and I can put myself back together." Cyborg said, "I'm not helpless I just can't move."

"Right, Starfire, Jinx, help get Cyborg together, Raven do you think you can teleport us back home?" Robin asked, "If you can't that's fine I know you have been through a lot lately."

Raven raised an eyebrow at this comment, wondering what would possess Robin to think that she was any less powerful now that she had become whole again. But than Robin and the others hadn't been there for everything Raven had gone through in the last few months, only Beast Boy had. Looking at his injured form she could easily see the wounds from Kaska, still visible but not bleeding anymore. His breath was coming in short shallow bursts and she knew that if he didn't get proper medical attention soon…

"Of course I can." Raven smirked inwardly, "hang onto something if you can."

Before her friends could respond however Raven called up her powers, summoning a portal to take them home. It had been a long hard journey for Raven but she had come out of it a stronger – both physically and mentally – person and was better for it. Her understanding of love while not complete would grow each day now with Beast Boy's help, and while she loved each of her friends she knew that she would only ever _love_ Beast Boy, and because he would be there, Titans Tower felt like home.

--

It took almost four months for Beast Boy to fully recover, a month for him to even be able to shift again and another three to heal the cursed gashes that had been inflicted on him by Kaska. Each day Raven and Beast Boy had spent an hour in Raven's room slowly healing his wounds, while shirtless Raven tended to the claw marks with healing salves, potions, and the odd incantation or two eventually healing the changeling completely. Though there was still a lighter green scar mark from each of the four claws that would never go away. Beast Boy reacted to this well, saying the scars made him look more animalistic. When Cyborg asked where he learned a word that big all Beast Boy said was "What?" and walked off.

It wasn't until a full five months had passed that the Titans hear anything back from Calimstar. They were sitting in the common room when Marcus appeared through a portal and was left standing on the end table. He told them he was unable to help them that fateful day. Since the fall of the Judges the world had plunged into civil war, but eventually there would be peace again. Already new governments were beginning to form in areas, and existing ones were claiming others. He assured them no one from his world would be travelling to earth again. The White Palace had been relegated to an inter-dimensional peace force, and would never have any real power over its own world again.

With that, amends were made, a friendship was formed and Marcus returned to his own people for the last time.

Later that evening Beast Boy found himself missing Raven, and after some asking around found she was meditating on the top of the tower. Normally he would attempt – and fail – some sort of impromptu prank on her in this position but instead he found himself drawn to her, enough so that he simply sat next to the young woman, mimicking her position. It took a full five minutes before Raven came out of her reverie to notice that Beast Boy had joined her.

"Hey." She offered.

"Hey." Beast Boy smiled, "How are you doing?"

"Alright I suppose, just reliving a lot of bad memories when we saw Marcus today." She admitted. Beast Boy and Raven had been getting in a habit of just being able to talk to each other about anything without fear – Raven was nervous about this at first but discovered it's a normal part of any healthy relationship.

"Me too." Beast Boy admitted, "fun times huh?" He said his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Heh, as I recall we both got a chance to expand our friendship into an actual relationship on that trip. It was hard and frightening yes but I don't think I would trade it for anything." Raven said, giving Beast Boy a look.

"Heh well…when you put it that way."

"It doesn't seem so bad." She finished for him, "Common, Lets get something to eat."

"Besides I got a cool scar out of that trip, makes me look more manly when my shirt is off…and what if I'm not hungry?" the changeling countered.

"You looked fine before, and you are always hungry." Raven stated.

"Ah HAH! So you _did_ Think I was attractive before we were together." Beast Boy pumped his fist in the air in triumph then struck a pose, "Aww yeah!"

"Oh shut up." Raven scowled through a grin as she went downstairs to the common room.

"Heh…love you too Raven." Beast Boy laughed, and stood looking at the stars a moment longer before following her down to join what was to him, family.

_End_

__________________

I would like to thank those who stuck with this with me!

I would also like to add that there is a sequel tied into this story that is in the works, However I will be focusing more on my Original works than fanficiton from now on…so it may never come fruition, I'm just making an outline of it for now.

Other chapters in THIS story will be revised and edited as I have time to edit – so eventually this will be updated and perfected as well.

Thank you all for the journey with me! (And I hope, one more review. ^_^ )

For those interested, keep an eye on my account (Deleth) for updates and posts of new original stories.


End file.
